From the framework, and then on
by GhostRider1132
Summary: Daisy and simmons are thrown into the frame work with a task to save their friends and get out. Daisy finds someone that was M.I.A. for a while, but he is back. They are faced with Madam Hydra or Ophelia and death. Soon daisy realizes not everyone will make it out alive, "With great sacrifice comes great victory." What will happen when they return, and how will daisy handle it?
1. Into the Rabbit hole

Chapter 1: Into the rabbit hole

All rights reserved to Marvel and ABC for the use of characters.

It had been weeks since Robbie had disappeared when he sacrificed himself to drag his uncle to hell. But he had found a way home, finally. A portal opened in the middle of shield base but when he stepped through all he saw was people running from Coulson and Mack. Sirens went off and the place was destroyed. He went up to the two in confusion. " _What the hell is going on?_ _Why is everyone running?_ " He got an instant felling when he looked into there eyes, they had no soul. Caught off guard Mack punched him in the face knocking him out cold. He awakes in a dark room with a massive pain in his head, and he feels cold. " _HEY! ANYONE HEAR ME? LET ME OUT!_ " He tries moving but he was strapped down to a vertical bed. A metal door opens and he sees Radcliffe and Aida walk in.

"Well, well, well.. Seems we have another for our framework. Aida, if you would so kindly prepare the cranial apparatus."

Aida walks over to computers that were placed next to him. Robbie was so confused and frantic. " _What have you done? Why are you doing this?_ " They remained quiet and he tried to get the rider to help but nothing. He used all his given strength to try and break the straps.

Radcliffe inspected robbie. "Aida, give him some epinephrine to ease the transition."

" _Excuse me transition? What are you doing to me, where are the others?_ " She injected him in the neck with a substance that started to blur his vision. Aida approached him with something and placed it on his head. " _¡Aléjate de mí!_ " Radcliffe gets in robbies face as he started to be drawn in.

"Meet you on the other side, or maybe not."

Robbie felt something pulling at him. As he fell deeper he blacks out. What feels like an instant later he wakes up in a familiar room.

A few days had passed sense the androids attacked shield. Daisy and simmons were on the zephyr preparing to go into the framework. Simmons and daisy were sitting on the beds when she was explaining to piper the rules. "Remember, do not take us out by force doing so will fry out brains. Daisy, be careful with our other selves, we have mystery lives on the other side that can put us in unfamiliar positions. " Daisy gives her a worried look. "Remember the meeting point, find each other and pull every one out." They laid back and piper put the contraption on them and they were pulled into the framework.

Daisy's eyes slowly eased open and found herself in a warm bed. In a dark room that had a familiar concrete walls. She was in one of the rooms at the shield base. She felt a warm breath on her bare back that gave her goosebumps. She lifted the sheets slowly not moving and she saw an arm around her waste, and it had a darker skin tone, but not too far off. She looked around and saw a handgun on the nightstand. She rushed out of bed and pulled the gun, flipped the light switch, and pointed . His face was buried in the pillow but she saw his 'well' built body, muscular and defined and black hair forming almost a short cut mow-hawk. The guy moaned and showed his face squinting from the light. " _Daisy? What are you doing?_ " It was Robbie reyes. She didn't recognize him at first without all the cloths and jacket. But something was different, he had a scar over his left eye and what was supposed to be a pupal and eye color was constant fire in his eye. Glowing a dark orange and it scared her. Why was she sleeping with him? He never returned to the real world that she knows of, so he might just be a program.

" _Daisy? Did you have another nightmare?_ " He saw her holding the gun and his heart raced. " _Daisy, calm down, its me, robbie. Calm down._ " He gets up and walks over to her wearing only his boxers.

Her heart jumped at the awkwardness in seeing him like that, she pulls the hammer back out of pure shock. "Please put some pants on." He nods and does so.

" _Daisy, put down the gun, and calm down._ " Daisy drops the gun and took a deep breath.

"I thought you were gone when you left and sent your uncle to hell." He looked so confused.

" _Daisy, that happened a year ago, whats wrong?_ " A hard knock on the door alarmed them and they dressed up in uniforms. Robbie opens the door and an agent solutes him.

" _Agent Mace?_ "

"Director Reyes, We have found a inhuman reprogramming facility. Whats your orders?"

" _Gather extraction team three. We will meet you in the docks._ " He turned to daisy and held her arms tight causing her heart to jump. Why is he acting like this, and why did the agent call him director? Daisy mindlessly followed him letting her legs carry her. An agent walks up to daisy with a tablet stopping the two.

"Excuse me director Reyes, director Johnson. I need your signatures to get in old shield files for past agents." Robbie signed and passed it to daisy and she did the same. They resumed there way to the hanger when they pass a room filled with people and children. Daisy stops and asked, "What is this?"

Robbie came up behind her and held her shoulders tight. " _These are all the potentials that hydra were after. Are you okey?_ " He went in front of her and put his rough callused hands to her cheeks looking at her worryingly. She had never seen this side of him before, she didn't know why but she felt comfortable, safe with him even. " _You don't have to go if your feeling bad._ "

She shook her head. "Sorry I'm just.. memory gap."

" _Have you not taken your pills? Daisy, you need those or you lose memory._ " Robbie took her hand and they walked to a armory room and got mission suits on. Robbies suit had the symbol from his jacket imprinted on it. Robbie tossed daisy her guns and he wrapped chains around his chest. The doors opened behind daisy and yo-yo walks in. Overjoyed daisy hugs her.

"Oooo, its good to see a familiar face."

"You saw me last night." She looked at robbie. " _¿Está listo el diablo para la misión?_ "

He shook his head almost grinning. " _Don't know, how about you daisy?_ "

"Saving inhumans from hydra? Hell yeah." She went with it and grabbed a laptop and followed them to the hanger where there was only one jet. She took a seat and looked threw her computer to catch her up. Her heart sank when she saw the truth. Hydra won the first time they attacked only there protest was successful when a inhuman child killed hundreds of people. Society became afraid of inhumans, shield was forced underground then mace stepped down. Then the two strongest remaining shield operatives stepped up, robbie and herself. She looked up simmons and saw words that stopped her heart deceased in combat, she had died fighting for shield. Out of straight fear she had to check the others. Coulson was a teacher, Fitz was the leading hydra scientist, madam hydra aka Aida, May was first in command for hydra special opps, and mack was a common citizen.

Robbie was briefing the other agents on the mission and the layout of the building. Daisy stood next to yoyo itching to ask. "So, what happened to his left eye?" Yoyo gave her a serious look.

"Daisy, you were there."

"Sorry, medicine again." Yoyo gave her a suspicious look then gave in.

"It was just three weeks ago when he went on a recon mission with others to take down hydra. It was a trap and when everyone was inside madam hydra herself faced off with the rider. She had done something monstrous to herself with that wretched book. Turning herself real made her equal to him, and when he held her off to let the others escape she was able to force the rider back in. She pulled some sort of dagger, straight into his head through his eye. She let one of the soldiers take him back to the base if one stayed. When they removed the dagger he was able to heal most of the damaged tissue back, but of course it left a scar. Ever since then he seems to struggle with the rider."

"It seems he's been through so much."

"The both of you have. Although it surprise me how you two manage a relationship during all of this _caos_." That sent a chill to daisy. There together?

Robbie finished and sat next to daisy and he looked stressed. " _Hey, look. What happened yesterday, i'm... sorry. You were trying to help and I pushed you away. I guess i'm still not used to this whole relationship even though its been what? Five months?_ " Daisy was still confused on what to do, this is weirder than being paired with a fake ward. But she stuck with it and let what would happen go.

She put her hand on his knee and joked. "Don't stop there." Robbie had this instant confusion on his face. A not so distant and unfamiliar memory of him telling gabe and daisy how he got stuck with the rider. Daisy shook him out of the trans like state. "Robbie whats the matter? Is it him?" He shook his head.

" _It felt like a memory resurfacing, but I never told you and gabe about the rider on the same day_." Daisys heart raced. The only way a memory trigger could happen is if there is someone on the other side. It is him, the real robbie. Daisys eyes widened and sparked to life and she pulled him out of the chair into a corner.

"Finally I can tell you, robbie this isn't the real world. We are in a computer simulation." Robbie looked so confused.

" _Daisy this is ridiculous we are turning around and getting you checked out_." Daisy looked him straight in the eyes.

"Robbie, you of all people shouldn't turn down the possibility of a different world. Remember when you and two other men were pulled from a different dimension?"

Robbie had flashbacks. " _Coulson and Fitz?_ "

Daisy lit up. "Yes!, yes. Look we need to find the others..." One of the agents cut her off.

"Excuse me directors, were here."

The jet made a rough landing and the door opened and there were buildings all lined up. Robbie came over and whispered to her. " _We will deal with this later. First we handle this now its time to save some kids_."

Robbie returned to a serious state and slid daggers in his boots and led the soldiers out. The building was full of empty rooms but they saw a doorway with a glowing light. Daisy walked in first and saw children being brain washed by hydra. Robbie crushed the projector and computer. There was another trap releasing terrogen gas into the room. The soldiers and robbie pulled up a mask so they wouldn't breath it in. Robbie tossed one to daisy and she put one on. Dark concrete grew all around the children and broke into pieces.

Robbie ordered his men, " _Stay calm their just children, they are going to be scared_."

Robbie took off his mask and took a knee at one of the little girls crying. She almost looked like robbie. " _Hey its okey were here to help you, your safe now._ " She went to touch a stuffed animal that had fallen out of her lap and it caught fire. She started to freak out when her hands were on fire.

"Whats happening to me?" Her voice shook and her eyes glistened. Robbie took off his glove and held his hand out.

" _Don't worry, i'm like you_." He made fire come from the palm of his hand. She put her soft delicate hand in his and he helped her up. He faced all the kids. " _Were here to take you somewhere safe and away from hydra. There is a plane outside for those who want to go_." All the kids stood and the oldest one took rings.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Daisy used her powers to blow out the wall, and robbie used fire to burn a desk.

Daisy confronted the older kid. "We are like you, and anymore questions?" All the kids ran out with two solider escorting them. Except for one young boy in the back. All of the sudden hydra agents rushed in surrounding them including madam hydra again. Robbie felt so mad and the rider was clawing for a chance to kill her. Aida walked to the child.

"Your compliance will be rewarded." The kid became mindless and held his arm out to a shield agent. He started to drain him of life. Robbie walked closer and he could feel the kid absorbing his life force, killing him.

"Kid stop this you don't know what your doing." Daisy tried explaining.

Aida ordered, "Kill them and your freedom will be granted kill director daisy."

The rider drew the line and when the kid went to touch daisy he took control, and drove a dagger threw the boys chest. Daisy panicked at what robbie did. Deep inside there was a piece of him that enjoyed it. "Robbie No!"

Aida looked at robbie in pleasure."Look who is the murderer now, Director of shield kills innocent defenseless child."

The rider retreats back and he caught the kid as he fell. " _No,No,No this cant be happening._ " He saw blood on his hands and started shaking. Robbie was in shock and couldn't move. Daisy used her powers to knock all the hydra agents out. She grabbed robbies shoulder and pulled him, mindlessly walking, to the plane. They took off quickly.

Daisy went to robbies side. "Are you okey?"

" _No, I just killed an innocent child. I did what my purpose was against_. _How am I supposed to be okey?_ "

"But the rider did it I saw it."

" _No daisy, that was me. I killed that kid to protect you. I should have found a different way_." He buried his face in his hands.

"You just said so your self you stopped him from killing someone." Robbie stood up and paced fighting with the thought. He slams his fist into the wall of the jet yelling then heard a small voice.

"Excuse me sir? I..I. want to say thank you for helping us back there. I know you tried." It was the girl robbie first helped. Fire sparked on her hand and she grabbed his. "I forgive you." He squatted down to her level pushing her loose hair behind her ear.

" _I'm afraid its not that easy chica_. _Mi fuego arde con el mal_." (My fire burns with evil.)

" _Se lo que eres, el jinete fantasma. Mi madre me hablo del diablo dentro de ti. Eso no te hace un hombre malo._ " (I know what you are sir, the ghost rider. My mother told me of the devil inside you. That doesn't make you a bad man.) Robbie put his other hand on the girls shoulder.

 _"I will try and keep that in mind little spitfire._ " Robbie stands up and buckles the girl into a seat. Daisy smiled seeing this new caring side.

"Careful, your dad instincts are showing." She teases as she punches his arm.

" _Probably from looking after... gabe._ " His happiness retreated deep down and was replaced by sorrow and depression once again. Daisy let him have some space but something seemed to eat at him slowly. Just as the jet landed in the hanger robbie gave orders to the soldiers.

" _Take the kids to the labs and see to it they are conferrable and find out their powers. The young hispanic girl is a pyrokinetic._ " He walks off quickly and daisy follows. She instantly remembers the rondevu point with jemma. She follows robbie back to their room and sees him in a panic.

"Robbie are you okey, is there something wrong?" At first he nods and tried to calm his breathing.

" _Its him, there is something wrong with the both of 'us'._ " He started pacing then rushes to the bathroom sink and spits blood. He clenches his teeth hard and tried yelling but it was muffled.

"O my god robbie, stay calm, try and stop him." She tried putting her hands on his shoulders to support him but he pushed her away. A giant _crack_ came from his chest and he collapsed to the ground yelling in pain. She tore off his mission vest and saw a glowing fire beneath his skin where his heart was. "Robbie you need serious help. NURSE! Hold on robbie don't die." He started uncontrollably shaking and black blood ran from his scared eye.

A nurse ran in and to his side. Daisy had this weird compulsion to hold his hand, so she did. He tried speaking but his chest would only allow short phrases.

" _Its because..I killed...an innocent child_." Shorty after he blacks out but daisy freaks out. The nurse reads his pulse.

"Hes still alive but I suggest we keep a close eye on him." Daisy nods and watches as two doctors carry him to the medical bay. Daisy takes a deep breath trying to relax and decides to look around to fill the void of information. The twos relationship. She saw pictures of the two of them on the wall and dresser. There was a picture of them kissing in front of a fountain in a park. She felt this weird belonging to him, she had never thought about him in the way the framework self did. She liked it. She saw another picture of them on top of a mountain looking down. She went to his side of the bed and looked in his dresser finding a small notebook.

-2017 14, 8 _Today I had a weird vision, almost a memory, but not. It was of me fighting a guy in a firework store or storage apartment. That never happened._

-2017 30, 8 _It happened again, a vision of a false past. I was racing away from two men I have never seen before, and crashed Lucy into one of our jets. The only reason I am writing these is because 'he' thinks its important. # Daisy's powers are taking a toll on her. Today her memories were scrambled, she forgot about our mission we were due for in a few minutes. I fear it might be worse than it seems._

* _loss of memory /_ * _Episodes where she forgets to breath_

-2017 14, 9 _I was right to be worried, it happened again. We finally had a kind doctor by a strangely familiar name. Dr Simmons, she was a true doctor and the only one we can trust to protect the secrets of her patients. She gave daisy a brain scan and it was what I feared, Parkinson disease._

-2017 cant tell- _There is so much pain. My head feels like it was split in half. She..Madam hydra killed gabe and nearly me. That bitch is going to pay. Daisy isn't getting any better either. I knew 'he' knew death follows me._

A tear runs down her cheek and a dark pit fills her chest. She was dying, and feels awful for mentioning gabe earlier. Aida killed gabe, robbies last living relative. She kept snooping and looked in the dresser. Their was something off about robbies dresser, it was smaller inside than it appeared from the outside. She ran her fingers along the edge of the insides bottom and found a gap. She carefully lifted and her heart stopped when she saw nothing but a small red velvet box. She took it carefully in her hand and opened it, and it was exactly what she thought. A beautiful titanium band with black diamonds. She covered her mouth and couldn't move. She heard noise behind her and panicked. She put it back and made it look like she never touched his stuff. She turned around and saw simmons.


	2. Reunion

Chapter 2: Reunion

Daisy and Simmons ran into each others arms hugging. "It took forever to find you, I'm so happy your alive."

"Me?! You were dead, how are you?" She wiped the tears away from snooping around the room.

"Better now that you are here. So what is your position?" She looked around and saw the picture of robbie and daisy kissing. ""O my gosh. This is rather shocking."

"Your shocked?" She said with a strained voice somewhat cracking. "I woke up in bed with him, finding out we have been together for five months now!"

"Well at least its just a simulation.." Daisy cut her off pulling out the notebook he wrote in.

"Please read this. He is real." The more Simmons read the wider her eyes got until she looked up at daisy.

"Your avatar, has Parkinson? Daisy this is.." Daisy cut her off again pulling the booklet out of her hands and pointed to the writing.

"Look, he remembers things that happened in our world. They have him with the others. And he almost just died"

Jemma was confused so daisy caught her up on everything that happened and what she found out, except for the ring and forgot to mention the scar. They walked to the room robbie was held in and saw him awake.

" _Isn't it my hero. Listen I need to.._ " He stopped when he saw simmons walk in behind daisy. " _Who is This?_ " Jemma seeing the scar on his face scared her, to constantly see the demons eye.

Daisy had to calm her heart seeing him after finding that ring. "You remember her from not so long ago." He looked confused and tried remembering.

" _Is she the doctor I took you to?_ " Daisy moved closer and held his hand to make him feel secure.

"Think of what I told you earlier of the other world." She saw that look again, him trying to connect the dots. Then it hit him.

" _My vision, shes a shield doctor, the one fitz cares about._ " That hit jemma like a bus.

"Robbie? What happened to you?" She went to his side and inspected him. "These doctors are doing everything wrong with you."

Daisy explained to him, "She is a breacher like me." He looked serious.

" _And the others?_ "

"Still out and about, they don't know who they are. They need our help remembering." He nodded but tried getting up.

Simmons used her serious voice, "No, you sit here until you heal." He snaps back.

" _No, I am the director and am telling you to stand down!_ " His eye flared up scaring simmons. Daisy helped robbie pull the needles out of him and handed him his suit. Daisy pulled simmons out of the room.

"Daisy, I still cant believe you two are the directors." Daisy shook her head.

"He just doesn't except help, you know that." Simmons looked at her carefully.

"O my.. You like him don't you?" Her heart jumped in surprise.

"No.." She tried to play it off but simmons could read her like yesterdays paper. "Fine, truth is I knew there was always something, but this morning sealed the deal when he saved the children and myself." Simmons gave her a confused and surprised look. "And I saw him in nothing but his boxers. That's what I came here to."

Robbie came out of the room with one of those serious moods. " _So who are we going after first?_ "

"First we go after Coulson, then mack. Yo-yo has showed no memory so were clear on her." Robbie came up behind daisy to hug her around the stomach but she pulled away. Robbie gave her a look and daisy had to break it to him.

"Um.. robbie, in the other world. We aren't together were just partners." She slid next to jemma and saw a look that fell on his face. Hearing that hurt him. His love for her never existed, and the real her still didn't feel the same way.

" _Okey, I'll just keep my distance. But we need to find your friends before hydra gets suspicious._ " Agent mace ran up to them.

"Sir, Its hydra, there talking about you."

They rushed to the break room where their TV showed the reporter and madam hydra sat next to him.

_-_ "Earlier today Madam hydra watched the so called protector of inhumans and leader of SHIELD murder an innocent child at a hydra rehabilitation center. See now with this security feed. Warning what you see may bee disturbing to some viewers." It showed robbie/ghost rider impaling the child. "Madam hydra, what is your view being a witness?" "Well, I pleaded to them not to harm the child. Then when he reached out for help to the directors... The ghost rider saw it fit to kill the innocent child as he begged for mercy. I know hydra isn't fond of these inhumans, but at least we give them a chance." "Wow, remember if you see any shield activity call the local enforcers." -_-

Robbie snapped yelling in pure rage, and punched the concrete wall causing it to crack. Daisy went up to him. "Robbie calm down before you go all carrot top." That second it happened again, robbie remembered her telling him that. But he ignored it, any memory of her hurt him too much. He showed her no emotion and kept a straight face.

" _Lets go get your friends before its too late._ " Everyone went to the meeting room. " _Daisy and Simmons will go and get this coulson, this will be an undercover mission. Me and agent mace will go and get the civilian mack._ " Robbie nodded at daisy and they split up.

Daisy and simmons took one of the old and rusty cars. "So, seems no matter what world you go to your boyfriend keeps his temper." Daisy gave her a serious and sarcastic look.

"I cannot believe you, hes not my boyfriend." They both laughed and fell silent. Simmons spoke with a worried tone.

"This is going to be hard for the others to understand. How is robbie going to explain it to Mack if he doesn't understand yet?" Daisy looked out the window looking at the changed world. "

Knowing him, he will probably just force him. Then again hes different here." Simmons looked over at daisy while her attention was else ware. They soon came to the school building but daisy stayed in the car. Simmons went in and somehow convince him to go with her.

When Coulson got in the back seat he was awestruck. "Your the inhuman director." He popped out his hand enthusiastic for meeting. She shook his hand and they started their way back to the base. "Wow, I've been such a fan. I knew hydra was wrong about history and I cant believe I feed those lies to children. Anyway, I have some theories on how hydra is spying on us." Daisy stopped him there and tried explaining the truth to him about the world they were in.

"You see, its all a computer program in your mind. Think really hard, what are the names you know me by?" She grabbed his attention fairly quickly and it clicked.

"Daisy? Skye?" Some memories flooded back of missions they worked together.

Simmons and daisy jumped for joy in hearing his familiar tone. They tried to slowly fill him in on as much as they could before making it to the base.

Robbie and mace walk to an old closed garage around the back of the base.

"Sir, are you sure we should go in your car. We have recon cars in the front?" Robbie rolled up the door and saw his beautiful black 1969 Charger. "That your car? I thought it was someone else's the day we first meet."

" _Yeah I remember that day, I kicked your ass. Now get in._ " Mace got in the passenger side and the engine roared to life and they started there trip to Macks house.

When they got there they pulled up on the other side of the road of the house. They were dressed in hydra enforcement officer uniforms as there cover.

" _Remember our story and grab him. And let me do all the talking._ " They pulled up face masks that cut off at the bridge of there nose exposing their eyes, robbie had to wear sunglasses to cover his scar. They approached the door knocking. Not a few seconds later a young girl about nine or ten opens the door.

"May I help you gentlemen?"

Robbie looked down at her and asked, " _Is your father home, I need to ask him some questions?_ "

She was instantly pulled away from the door and was replaced by a tall brutish man. He had a worried look. "Sorry about that you know kids. Anyway how may I help hydra." To him those words made him cringe on the inside.

" _Alphonso Mackenzie, we saw that a few drones of ours have came down around this area. We need to check your house._ " He might have been slightly intimidated by the man nearly three times his size, but he held his poker face. Mack slowly opened the door wider knowing refusing hydras inspection would get him in more trouble. The two walked in and actually looking for one, and there it was sticking out of a pink schoolbag. The two looked at mack and he knew they were in trouble.

"Get down on the ground and put your ..."

Mack pleaded, "Please don't hurt my girl, she didn't do it, it was me!" Mace cuffed him as robbie watched they heard a gasp behind them.

"Daddy?" Robbie got on a knee to her level.

" _Can you come with us? All we need is to ask a few questions, I wont even touch you._ " She looked at mack and looked closer at robbies left lens, that gave off a slight glow. Robbie pulled down his mask and whispered to her. " _Its okey, were the good guys. Were hear for your fathers expertise in tech, and get you two safe._ " She gave him a bright smile and jumped.

"Okey sir, can I get my stuff?" Robbie nodded and stood watching her pack and pulled the mask back up.

"Alright, lets take them in." Mace being slightly larger than robbie he walked him to the car. Mack realized something.

"What are two hydra enforcement officers doing with a 69' charger as a transport car?" His daughter skipped her way to the car and mack slid into the back seat and mace just ignored macks comment putting him in the back. Robbie and hope got in the front and started their return. Robbie took off the mask and helmet with mace doing the same.

Robbie heard the girls kind voice. " Excuse me Sir? Can I eat my twizzlers if I share? Robbie looked over with his sunglasses still on and nodded. Mace tried calling to base with their radio but it wasn't working.

Mace sighed, "Well looks like the radio bit it." Robbie shrugged and rubbed his forehead from a returning headache.

Mack draws the line at the mass confusion. "Who the heck are you because you are clearly not hydra? I mean what unit rides in a old car, no offense its beautiful."

Robbie smiles. " _None taken._ "

"Treats a child nicely, the way you did. And allows a kid to eat on the way somewhere serious?" The girl tugged at her fathers shirt handing him a twizzler.

"There with shield, they need your help." Mach felt both weight roll off his shoulders and fear for his daughter Hope's life.

"Shield or not you had no official purpose to barge into out house." Robbie snickered a little.

" _Actually, you opened the doors for us to come in. So whats your daughters name?_ " Mack tried to think of a way out but he had nothing to avoid the question. She leans forward in a happy cheer.

"My name is Hope."

Robbie smiled to the girl looking. " _My name is robbie. Your pretty brave for a young girl. There are other children on the base you can hang out with if your father decides to stay and work._ " That second Mack had small memories of robbie and the rider. They pulled into a underground tunnel and a secret pass way to the base. When they pulled into the hanger they found daisy and simmons already waiting.

Robbie's headache was getting worse turning into a dull ache everywhere, but he ignored it. When he stepped out of the car daisy giggled. "Why are you wearing sunglasses?" Hope crawled out of the car and waited for mace to help mack out of the car. Daisys attention was pulled away when she saw mack and ran over to greet him. Mack looked down upon her in confusion and faced robbie.

"Hey, now that i'm on base can you un-cuff me so I can hold my child?" Robbie nodded to mace and he did so. "So if your with shield then where is your director so I can tell him this is useless."

" _Your looking at him. And you cant leave yet, not until you here the job at hand._ " Hope jumped to macks side and giggled at robbie wearing glasses in a dark area.

"Robbie, why are you wearing sunglasses?"

Robbie sighed, " _Because I don't want to scare you._ "

"But you said so yourself, I'm braver than other girls. And why would I be scared of eyes?" Robbie looked at mack looking for any sign of approval, but nothing.

" _I guess I did._ " He got down to her level closed his eye and took off the glasses revealing his scar to everyone. It was slow but he felt a small and soft hand trace the scar. This gives him a calm sway almost even stopping his pain. Then he opened his other eye showing her the fire in his eye. She somewhat jumped back but smiled.

"Its not that bad you know. You look cool" What she said gave him a little smile but she was pulled away by mack.

"Sparkplug back away. Your the one I heard about on the news, the guy who killed a child?" With that short happiness thrown to the ground the darkness controlled his heart again, but daisy did something unexpected. She defended him.

"Hey, that child was going to kill people, me and he took action in a tough situation. We tried to get him to stop then madam hydra ordered the kid to kill us. We saved ten inhuman kids earlier." Robbie paced away to a lonely space so he could keep to his own thoughts.

Simmons Tried to explain to mack the issue dealing with the other world. Daisy followed robbie to the sidelines.

"Robbie you need to stop letting people get to you like this. Robbie?" As she turned the corner she ran into him. He was holding his head tight and breathing hard with his shoulders distinctly rising and falling.

" _Daisy I.. I'm losing my grip._ " Daisy dropped to his side to try and calm him but it was too late and the devil took residence.

"Robbie fight him."

" _ **GET AWAY FROM MEEE!**_ " He pushed her away and she went flying into a toolbox catching the attention of everyone in the garage. Daisy got up holding her now broken arm.

"GET EVERYONE TO SAFETY!" All the agents were taking the inhuman children and each other inside the base and sealed off the base. Mack tried getting to the door but it closed before he could get in with hope. When they all were at the door they heard a blood curdling roar that sent chills up the spine.

Robbie was on the ground holding his stomach wincing at the pain of the demon burning him inside and fighting to get out. Daisy got closer to him but kept a reasonable distance.

"Why are you doing this to him?" She was given a dark look as his eyes were replaced by fire.

" _ **I Did...Nothing. This Is HIS Doing!**_ ", letting out a demonic roar. His skin started to burn away exposing his fractured skull, then something monstrous began to happen. His body started to grow and his skull was changing. It became a darker color, steel horns grew off the side of his skull, muscle mass became more defined, claws formed at his fingertips, spikes grew where his shoulders were, grew fangs, and his fire burned hotter, too hot for daisy to stand near. He towered over mack by two feet and he terrified everyone.

He stood there head down breathing hard and slowly looked up. Yoyo got in front of everyone. "El Diablo." Daisy slowly approached him with him staring her down.

"Robbie? Are you in there? We need you back." Nothing in her life sounded like the demons voice. Hard, rough, evil, dark.

" ** _We are a monster, we deserve this. This is what everyone sees_**." His presence came with the sound of souls. Simmons doing her doctor thing tried to help in the situation.

"Robbie, your no monster. Anyone possessed by the devil and to keep control the time you did, that is strength. I should now, everyone breaks at some point. But when they are built back up they become stronger." He gave a look of rest and curiosity.

" ** _The measures taken then was unnecessary and didn't need to happen. There is no excuse._** " He became angered but saw daisy and simmons exchange a look. Simmons said this straight from the heart.

"You did what was necessary to save the woman you love." He took a step forward, paused, and looked at daisy with a grieving look.

" ** _That woman died when she came her. Hell she never existed._** "

Daisy felt like a hole was dug into her chest, but fought back like her stubborn self. "No, she didn't. But you know what, gabe does. In the other world gabe is alive and well." She slowly approached him while speaking until she was in his face. "And to get home we need to take down Aida. Which i'm sure you would love to do." Just the name made him pissed off.

" ** _It doesn't fix what we've done._** " He throws a punch at her and she dodges but is cut on the arm and it burned. Yoyo used her powers to grab a chain from a repair zone, jumped on his back, wrap the chain around his neck and got down still holding the chain. He did nothing but sounded a dark laugh. Daisy tried to tell yoyo but it was too late. Fire traveled down the chain and wrapped her up constricting, then the chain end wrapped around his skeletal neck unwrapped to his hand.

" _ **You cant trick the devil.**_ "


	3. The Demons we Deal with

Chapter 3: The demons we deal with

Daisy begged him to put Yoyo down, but it was no use. Robbie was too far gone to stop him with talking. He made the chains bring yoyo closer to him. " ** _Now we have no restrains, and I can take your soul for the smallest sin. Lying, stealing, killing, all of it._** " A memory came to mack about her and him together. He felt like doing something, but nothing would happen like he was frozen in fear.

"Hey. Put her down. Robbie, I don't want to have to put you down."

The rider started laughing, " ** _Who the hell do you think you are to stand up to me?_** " The rider took a step closer to them and daisy used her sonic waves and sent him falling back. Yoyo was released but had burns around her so she got to safety. The rider got back up and lava seeped from the corner of his jaw.

"You mess with one of use, you mess with us all." He let our a roar and charged grabbing the chain as he ran by. Daisy used her powers but it only slowed him down. He landed a punch in her stomach knocking her back on top of mack. Arming themselves with machine guns Mace and Simmons tried unloading on him with live amo. He sent his chains after them dragging them closer.

" ** _You know I am a little low on my soul count, how about I start with you two?_** " He looks at mace as he speaks. His mouth opens wide and continuously breaths in literally eating his soul. A random wrench is thrown at his head stopping him. He darted his look yoyo growling and she looked amused.

"O i'm sorry, did that hurt you?" She smiled and used her powers to start throwing everything she can at him. Daisy and mack join in and he tried blocking the tools but so much was happening in different directions. He was overwhelmed and he snapped. He was hunched over holding his head while they were throwing stuff when they saw it. A blinding blast of fire radiated from him and when everyone was able to see what they saw was terrifying. Two wings of bone and fire had sprouted and he looked like the devil himself. He looked at daisy and blasted a beam of hell fire at her from his mouth. Everyone fell down for the count with daisy barely able to move.

"Alright this has gone on long enough." There it was again the only thing that truly scared daisy, his demonic laughter.

" ** _You fools, soon there will be nothing left of your friend. He will die and I will be left to inhabit his mind and body_**."

"Then if there is no going back then I need to stop you from hurting others. I.."

"STOP!" The smallest voice that could barely be heard pulled everyone's attention. It was the little girl they had saved last night. "Let me handle him." Daisy tried to stop her.

"Girl, you are too little to deal with this, now get to safety." She ignored her and went running towards the giant rider.

"Give me back me friend." She raised her had to him and she seemed to absorb the fire he was giving off. Yoyo pulled herself from the rubble and saw the girl facing him. A idea flew into her head watching the fire funnel into her hand, a vortex. To run around him with her speed would create a vacuum and suffocate the fire. She got up and ran circles around him and it worked. He grabbed his throat trying to breath. Then another kid came out but to protect the little one. It was the teenager that didn't trust them. Ice came from her hand. He feel to his knees as daisy watch and saw a glimmer of blue fire in his eyes.

" ** _Daisy.. I'm sorry._** " He spoke with soft words letting her know it was robbie speaking. Ice slowly encased is body. Everyone approached the statue of ice with caution. It soon shattered leaving robbie under a pile of ice. Simmons came over and checked his vitals.

"Hes alive." When she moved his arm to check his pulse and there was a gruesome cracking sound.

He woke the next day with a massive headache. Simmons came in to inform him on everything. "You have a mild concussion, yesterday every bone in your body shattered, its completely healed." He listened to her but didn't make any eye contact and didn't talk. Daisy came in later that day.

"We have two more people to find before we can return to the real world. Are you even listening? Robbie!" She punches him in the shoulder and nothing not even a blink. "Robbie we don't blame you for what happened."

" _I failed at my most important job, controlling the rider. I hurt you, I hurt your friends!_ " He returned to silence and on her way out daisy stopped at the door.

"There your friends too robbie."

It was around lunch and daisy was making her way to the kitchen to meet with simmons about finding the rest of their friends. Robbie was in the gym over working himself letting out his anger in the safest way he could think of. Daisy heard him yell as he sent one of the punching bags flying against a brick wall. "Hey what the hell do you think your doing. Simmons told you to rest." He ignored her lifting a two-hundred pound punching bag onto the hook. The room was warm and he was sweating through his shirt. Daisy had it with him ignoring her and got in front of the bag.

" _Daisy get out of my way._ " He looked past her and she moved. He continued pummeling the bag when she passed the line.

"What would your brother say if he saw you like this?" He stopped and got in her face until she was pinned against the wall. She could her his heart beat and feel him heavy breath. Looking deep in his eyes, full of rage and hate.

" _He would tell you to stay away from me._ " She could have sworn he growled before pushing away to go train more. She left the room in a hurry to give him his space. Simmons was waiting with pizza on the counter.

"So, how is robbie doing?" Daisy was frantic. That was the face she was used to coming from robbie, but his mind has been tampered with.

"Full of hate towards himself as always. He still blames himself for what happened." Simmons shook her head.

"So have you even told him where May and Fitz are?" She shook her head taking some pizza.

"He knows fitz is second in command but he doesn't know of may. This is going to be impossible." Daisy and simmons ate some pizza before seeing robbie walk in. As he gets a cold water daisy offers food. "Hey cross-fit program, you want some food?" She sways a slice of pizza in her hand but he ignores her again and sits on the couch. As he was cooling off he noticed some dark gazes towards him.

Simmons tried. "Robbie, you should really eat something. Especially after working yourself like that." He got up and left the room but coulson followed by his side.

"Hey, I might not completely remember you, but I know what your doing and I know what your going through." Robbie shook his head.

" _No, you don't know what i'm going through, now stop trying to help me and save yourself._ "

"Your punishing yourself for what happened yesterday. Simmons told me herself it was a reaction to the weapon aida used on you. Robbie, I have seen the way you look at daisy, and if you care for her than do yourself a favor. Forgive yourself." Coulson walked off as robbie stopped in the hall in front of his room. He went in to take a shower and prepare for briefing on the mission.

Daisy was looking for him worrying if he was going to make it to the meeting. She walked in their room and saw him in nothing but a towel around his wast. "O, sorry I should have knocked." He just ignored the fact she walked in and got dressed in the closet. She felt bad for him and how he just wont let go. When he came out fully dressed she got in his way.

"Listen, I know how this works. I have done it before. To stay quiet and avoid all contact so I have nothing to lose." She got in his face. "But right now, you need to talk to me. You are part of a team, and in a team communication is the most important aspect." She saw the muscles twitching in his cheeks.

" _Are you done? Because if so I was going tell you that I am sorry for being an ass._ " Daisy gave him a smile.

"You need to talk more often, I'm starting to like the framework attitude."

They walked to the conference room and everyone was waiting. " _Alright agents we have news of another rehabilitation center that's going to be liquidated, including all its prisoners. Agent Triplet and Ward are in that building._ " Those names shocked daisy and simmons. Ward the traitor and triplet the long lost friend. " _Daisy and mack will stay and run com and visuals. We are going for them only._ " Daisy was mad at his decision.

"But as the co-director I say we save everyone and I go along to help." Robbie gave her a disapproving look, but he knew it was impossible to win a conversation with her.

" _Fine but stay back in case its a trap_." Everyone started to get ready and daisy saw robbie tuck a picture in his vest. Daisy, robbie, and five other soldiers got on the jet.

At hydra they were setting a trap for the incoming shield. May was given a temporary super human drug. It gave here great strength and rage levels through the roof.

As they showed up robbie got daisy's attention. " _I want you behind me at all times._ " She gave him a sarcastic look and walked by. As they turned a corner into a locker room Ward and triplet raised their arms. (guns)

"Director Reyes? I thought we would meet half way."

The sight of ward left a deep pit in her stomach. Seeing him again reminded her of all the pain he caused her. Fire filled her and she wanted so badly to punch him.

" _Alright, get your stuff and lets get the hell out of here._ " As they made there way out all hopes seemed high until they found may between them and the jet. Daisy could feel robbie get aggressive and he took charge. " _Get out of our way. We just want the people._ " He motioned to the guards to keep going. May was breathing heavy and was really twitchy. She charged towards robbie but daisy used her powers to send her flying back.

"Robbie, she is one of my friends from the other world. Don't hurt her." She got back up and attacked robbie.

" _I don't think I have to worry about hurting her._ " He said while taking a good few punches. Daisy couldn't do anything because robbie was too close to her. Finally robbie had enough especially when the agents gave him the all clear. He punched her hard in the face causing her to stumble back. She went to last resort and pulled out a gun and robbie just snickered.

" _Do you really think that can hurt me?_ "

She smiled back. "It's not the gun that's going to hurt you, its the gold bullet."

That instant memory recoiled. The feeling of the blade was replayed when he heard the gun fire. He dropped to his knees holding his chest, screaming in pain. From behind agents shot may with icers knocking her out. He slowly squirmed on the ground. The feeling of cold hot iron repetitively going through him. The agents dragged both robbie and may to the jet. He sat at one of the seats moaning through his teeth keeping pressure on the wound.

One of the agents inspected him. "Sir the bullet went straight through, but your reacting to it like the dagger." He started sweating and breathing hard when she inspected him more. "You have a broken rib and it grazed your lung. Your lucky you heal sir." He gave her a mad look.

" _Yeah, lucky me._ "

Agent triplet came over shacking his head. "Sir you have to stop getting hit like this. My grandfather told me he worked with someone like you and they learned the hard way to let friends help."

Ward came over following. "Stop lecturing him, i'm sure he gets an ear full from his girl."

It wasn't long before they were back to the base and they lead the people to the others and got them settled in. Robbies little friend ran up to him with a new stuffed animal.

"Robbie, your bleeding. Are you hurt?" He smiled trying hide the pain.

" _No, it's just a scratch._ " He left going to the nursing room to get patched up. Simmons was there and patched him up. As she finished up everyone went to the kitchen for dinner.

Everyone was having fun, telling stories, and just talking. Daisy was talking to mack and coulson about the other world. Robbie was so hungry he hasn't eaten in a while and yoyo was cooking some delicious smelling food.

Later after dinner they sat around drinking beer and still just talking, except robbie who sat aside listening to everyone. Daisy finally noticed and sat by his side. "So, what about you robbie? Got any interesting stories?" He shook his head but daisy thought of something. "What about your time in the other dimension?" He gave her a serious look.

" _Don't you think we should wait until I have my true memory back? And there sure as hell not going to understand._ " Daisys smile disappeared.

"I guess your right. Well its getting late so i'm going to hit the hay." Everyone agreed and went to bed.

Robbie lingered behind her until they got to their room. He started grabbing some thing and daisy was confused.

"What are you doing?" He looked at her once and then back at a bag he was packing. Then he spoke in a low tone.

" _I'm sure its not normal for two people to sleep together, that has a past. Especially if you want your space._ " She felt bad for practically kicking him out of the room.

"Where will you sleep?"

He shrugged. " _There is a older room in the base-_ " Daisy gave in and interrupted.

"No, you don't have to go. Stay, it'll be fine." He gave her a inquisitive look.

" _Are you sure?_ " She nodded slowly and went to their closet to get pajamas on. Robbies heart speed a little when she told him to stay. When she stepped out robbie was in bed checking the news on what was happening. She slid into bed feeling somewhat protected and uncomfortable. Daisy worked on her computer more until robbie went to sleep on his side. She closed her laptop so the bright glare wouldn't wake him. She rubbed her face sighing.

Lights out.

They laid in the bed while Robbie fell asleep Daisy's mind kept going. She laid there thinking how robbie and her got together until a hour passed. Robbie was having a nightmare and it was getting worse. He became warm and mumbled to himself turning into erratic shifting and forming full words. Daisy finally had enough when robbie was clenching the side of his pillow and lightly pouting. " _No, don't hurt him._ " He was reliving the day gabe died in the system but aida tortured him.

Daisy sat up and started shaking his arm. "Robbie, its just a dream. Wake up." His eyes opened quickly and he sat up hanging over the edge of the bed.

" _Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you._ " Daisy felt sorry for him having to sleep with these false memories haunting him. He got up from the bed and went to the bathroom to wash off his face with cold water and take pain killers. Daisy got up and stood by his side.

"A friend once told me that if you tell someone about a nightmare, it doesn't come back. You want to share?" He was shaky and looked at himself in the mirror.

" _It was about gabe dying. Ophelia was torturing him in front of me and I could do nothing._ " Standing close to him she could feel the warmth and see him sweating profusely. She also saw a bullet wound bleeding.

"Robbie..."

" _I know, I feel it. Its what happens when an angelic weapon is used on a ghost rider. It stays a while._ " He went under the sink and pulled out a medical kit and took his shirt off. He was trying to do it himself but his hands wouldn't stop shaking and he got mad. But before he slammed his fist on the counter daisy stopped him and looked him dead in the eye.

"Let me do it." She saw the muscles in his jaw twitch restraining himself from speaking against her and he gave in. He leaned over the counter and let daisy patch him up. When she cleaned the wound with alcohol all the muscles in his back tightened and he hissed through his teeth. Afterwards he sat on his side of the bed while she followed to his side. "Is an angelic weapon what scared your face?" He slowly nodded and kept staring at the floor trying not look at her. He felt her cold hand meet his shoulder.

" _They are supposed to be made by angles. A holy weapon like that is the only thing that can kill the ghost rider. You see the ghost rider himself was a weapon built by the fallen angle Zarthos._ " She gave him a caring and sorry look. " _Ever since I meet you I have started to learn new things._ " Daisy smiled and had an idea.

"Well how about in the morning you tell me everything we did together. You know before I got here." He gave a small smile and nodded.

" _Yeah, I guess we can._ " Daisy got up and went to lay in her side of the bed. They went back to sleep but daisy's rest would me interrupted by his ranting and movement again.

In the morning she woke up to an empty bed and she heard giggling down the hall so she got dressed and went into the kitchen. Robbie, Simmons, Mack, Mace, Coulson, Hope and the two other girls that took robbie down days before were there. Robbie was making pancakes for all the kids, daisy and himself. As he finished a batch she watched him give a plate to the little girl robbie seemed to have made friends with. She saw a smile on his face that was only seen when it was just him and gabe against the world.

" _Alright little spitfire, eat up so you can be strong._ " He ruffled her hair and went back to the stove. He seemed to be relaxed even wearing somewhat comfy clothing. A grey long sleeve shield shirt, black cargo pants and black combat boots.

The girl replied, "I want to be just like you robbie." He froze at that and looked at her.

" _Well I want you to be better than me. Hey you never told me your name._ " The teenager gave him a harsh look.

"She was never given a real name. She was taken from her parents after birth when hydra tested her blood. We just call her Marie." The little girl kicked her in the shin under the table.

"I hate that name. I want to be spitfire!" She said with the brightest smile looking at robbie. Robbie went to hand the teenager her food and went to her.

" _Alright then Junior Agent Spitfire. Welcome to the shield family._ " He held out his hand for her to shake it but she went straight in to huge him tight.

"I've never been part of a family before." It made robbie feel warm inside. It was odd to feel wanted by a stranger. Daisy stayed back watching everything.

"Wow, you let her hug you. Careful robbie, I think she may be making you soft." Daisy teased with a playful voice. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

" _Well, well, well. Look who decided to wake up._ " She playfully laughed while sitting down at the table of the kids.

"So whatch'u making there reyes?" He placed a plate and cup of coffee in front of her pointing.

" _Your favorite blueberry pancakes with colombian roast coffee, black._ " She looked at it surprised passing the gaze to him.

"How?..."

" _Five months remember? I know a lot about you and you're memory about me is completely different._ " He shrugged grabbing himself some coffee and sat across from daisy. " _So ask away Johnson._ " She gave him a warm smile trying to think of everything.

"How about how we met?" He clamped his hands around the coffee cup.

" _The day we met was about a year ago in L.A. and you were on a under cover mission to find the head of the watchdogs. I was a month into being the ghost rider and I didn't really know how to control him. It was around noon when you came in and you were asking about someone. Canelo told you the guy had dropped off a car and was coming back later so you decided to stay. While waiting you decided to get your van fixed and he called me over to help you._ " Daisy stared at him.

"And. What happened afterwards?" Robbie smiled and continued not knowing the kids were listening in.

" _Well when you told me what was wrong I had pulled it into the garage and started work. Next to me though was a new guy that was working under the car just for an oil change, but it was raised because it was a low rider. Anyways the guy used old rusted chains to hold it up which wasn't made to hold the weight of the car. I was showing you how to fix the car when the chain snapped and fell on him. I ran over as quick as I could and I yelled at you to pull him out, I lifted the front of a four thousand pound car with the rusted bumper cutting my hands. You pulled him out and I dropped it and checked the new guy. I didn't notice I was bleeding until you pointed it out._ " He traced the palm of his hands.

" _When the ambulance came you wouldn't stop bothering me about getting my hands checked out be the paramedics. All I did was wrap them up with gaws we had in the back. Later you lingered around and I left finishing my shift around ten at night. You decided to head to the nearest hotel for the night when you ran straight into a truck filled with watchdogs. They were running from the rider. They got out and started shooting up the place and you saw the rider do his job._ " He gave her a smile and drank from his cup watching her eat. " _That was when you started researching my hits._ " She giggled finishing her food.

"What about our first date? What did we do?" He slightly smiled.

" _That went horribly wrong. But we went to dinner which ended in us fighting a group of watchdogs._ " Daisy laughed.

"Wait how did they know it was me?" He set his cup down.

" _It wasn't you they were after. They thought I was a inhuman and went after me by car._ " Robbie took the kids empty plates to the sink and the kids ran to the sleeping quarters to play. Then daisy asked something that shocked him.

"Have we ever, you know..." He looked at her with kind eyes and a small curl of the lip.

" _Yes daisy, we've had sex. Well technically now I know it was not you so I don't know if it counts._ " Daisy snorted a laugh.

"No I say it does not. Nice try reyes."

" _So about your hydra friend._ " Daisy froze and remembered.

"I know, she will be impossible to fix. Might as well just push her through the portal."

" _About that, where is this portal? We should start planning._ " Daisy showed him the laptop.

"It is in a fountain in front of hydra headquarters." His eyes went wide in seriousness.

" _Are you insane, just getting near there will be war._ "

"That's why we go after it after we sneak in and get fitz."

Alarms started going off and mace ran up to them. "Sir a hydra jet is attacking." Robbie rushed to the armory with daisy close behind.

" _Lock down all doors and get the potential and inhumans into the deep bunker._ " Coulson grabbed a hand gun and mack grabbed a ax on the wall. Robbie lead the others outside where hydras guards were lined up with Madam hydra there. Robbies fist tightened with the chain in hand wrapping up his forearm. " _You are going to regret ever setting foot here._ "

A creepy large grin grew on her face sending chills down daisy's spine. "There doesn't have to be any bloodshed we ask of only one thing or this entire base blows sky high." Robbie felt like this was going to be something bad. "We ask that the Ghost rider comes quietly with us." He stands his ground as daisy gets close to him and whispers.

"Don't do it."

Hydra agents aimed there guns at everyone and Ophelia pointed a golden gun at daisy. "You come with us or we drop everyone in front of you." He sighed but kept a stern face. Robbie knew he had been beat. He slowly approached her, threw his chains away, dropped to his knees, and put his hands on his head. Daisy tried moving but the sound of a gun cocking alarmed her. Two people cuffed robbie and walked him onto the plane. All the hydra agents left behind ophelia.

Daisy became frantic. "We need to get him, come on lets go." Coulson put his hand on her shoulder to keep her still.

"Daisy, we cant. He just went with them to save us. We need to wait until we have a well thought out plan." A hot tear ran down her face and she wiped it away.

She headed inside and they started the plans for there escape.

He went with them so no one especially daisy would get hurt. They pushed him down onto the floor in front of ophelia. "Finally we have the ultimate weapon. And you will do as I say or everyone you care about will die." Robbie scoffed looking up.

" _Good luck controlling the rider, we barley get along already._ " A guard hit him in the face with the stock of his gun. Robbie spit blood at the guys feet. Fitz came from the front of the plane.

"Here is the hive mind device. Is this the infamous Ghost Rider? Disappointing." He kissed her in front of robbie.

" _Hey, love birds. Mind grabbing a room? Gez its l-_ " The guard knocked him in the head again.

"You will stay quiet until she speaks to you."

In robbies mind he was talking to the rider.

" _Rider, I know we have been fighting but I need your help. We need to get out of here alive. She is planing to do something with us, you. And something tells me it will be against our will._ "

" **What are you suggesting?** "

" _I'm saying. I let you kill everyone on this plane if you get us back to shield. I let go of the leash and you get me home and give the control back._ "

His menacing hum of thought echoed. " **... Deal.** "

Robbies breath was heavy and the fire filled his eyes. Fitz heard his breathing and the room got hotter. "All arms protect ophelia!" Robbies skin burned away and the rider took full control making him look like he was in rage mode. Steal horns and fangs. He sent the two guards standing next to him flying into the wall. He had a dark look and pointed at her.

" ** _To hell with you._** " Guards opened fire but that did nothing with stopping him, it just pissed him off more. He breathed fire at the guards setting them on fire burning them alive. He roared and slammed his fist onto the floor of the plane ghosting it. " ** _I'm in control now._** " He sent the plane straight up into the atmosphere. Fitz grabbed the seat and helped ophelia but the rider was standing on the horizontal floor laughing at the struggling agents. " ** _Your going to regret ever messing with me._** " He broke the pressure chamber causing them to go into free fall. As everyone was thrown around like rag dolls he was standing with his arms crossed. He flattened the plane out and everyone dropped. Fitz was behind the rider and hit a gun over his skull. The rider punched him down and ophelia tackled him. She repetitively strikes him in the head.

"Don't hurt my fitz!" Fitz threw the canister at ophelia, she pulled the pin and shoved it in the riders mouth. She quickly backed out as smoke surrounded him. He choked the canister from his mouth but the smoke stayed around him.

He felt like needles were drilling through his bones. Fitz put on a weird headpiece. "Rider Stop!." The rider fell to his knees with his head hanging. Fitz slowly approached him. "Rider Stand!." He slowly stood tall looking mindlessly forward.

She rose to her feet brushing off. "Test if you remain in control."

"Rider Turn Human!" Flesh started to reanimate and was left with a mindless body, robbie had been taken by a synthesized version of Hive. Fitz smiled looking at her. "Project wildfire is a go."

They flew him too their headquarters and outfitted him in new Hydra uniform. Then fitz took him into a training room filled with older inhuman people, mid twenties to late forties. Fitz stayed in a room next to them looking in. "Rider, terminate the subjects." He stood there not responding. "Rider, terminate the subjects!" He didn't budge just stood there. Two guards dragged him into an interrogation room with fitz behind. Fitz grabbed a ten blade as the guards sat robbie down.

"Why didn't you do as I commanded rider?" He still looked straight forward but both the rider and robbie talked.

" ** _Because they were innocent. They do not deserve to die._** "

"Tell me rider do you feel pain?"

A bead of sweat ran down the side his face. " ** _Only if you want me to._** "

"Good, I do. And the next time you even think of disobeying me I want you to remember this." He said getting in his face. He jabbed robbie in the leg and he hissed through his teeth and yelled. He tortured robbie a whole hour and he put him back in the room. "Rider, Kill these people!" He looked at the people with a sorry look. His flesh burned away and the rider burned them one by one into piles of ash. When he finished he turned normal and turned to the window. Ophelia was proud of fitz's accomplishment.

"Now we can stop anyone who stands in our way." They kept him in a dark room and continued testing his limits.

Daisy was going through so many routes and an idea came to her. She turned to mace. "Body cameras, all shield uniforms have hidden body cameras." She typed lightning fast and pulled up the feed on his camera. (This was when he spit blood at the soldiers) Daisy and simmons heard a name that froze time, HIVE. Then fitz's face went into the cameras view. They put up on screen and watched.

Daisy didn't worry until she saw ophelia on top of him and choking sound followed by smoke blocking out the view them it came to fitz standing in front of him.

"O god. They are controlling his mind. Simmons, fitz.." Simmons cupped her mouth with her pail hand. They kept watching and the feed cut out when they reached the hydra base. Daisy felt this ever growing pit in her stomach. The fear of losing someone here was eating at her, especially robbie. Daisy charged her way to the interrogation room that may was being held in. She slammed her fist on the table startling the sleeping may.

"You are going to help us break into your facility weather you like it or not, so start talking!" She scowled at her but nothing, what can you expect from the cavalry. For hours she didn't budge so daisy did what she does best. She talked her ass off about may in the other world. Finally about two hours latter a memory of her own resurfaced and became a believer. Finally they were getting somewhere.


	4. Say your Goodbye's

Chapter 4: Say your Goodbyes

May was still cuffed but she hovered around coulson feeling a strange belonging. She told them all the ways around the building and the guard times. Daisy was getting everyone geared up for the fight when she confronted simmons."Jemma I need you to promise me you wont let your guard down because fitz isn't the same person." Simmons hung her head knowing the truth but didn't want to believe it.

"I understand." Daisy sighed looking in may's direction as jemma pointed it out. "We will take her with us, but she should stay back until its time to go. And how are we going to stop robbie if he becomes a problem?"

Daisy pulled out a picture of gabe. "Maybe we don't have to."

"Daisy, now your acting like me. He will distract you."

"No this is different, every time he fights there is always this small piece of him that wont let anything get between him and seeing his live brother."

They continued getting prepared. The team felt almost whole again. Coulson, May, Mace, Mack, Daisy, and Simmons. Everyone and twenty plus soldiers loaded onto the quinjet and made their way to hydra.

Ophelia and fitz held a meeting with all the districts of hydra. They told them of there new weapon. Afterwards they moved to her living office where they met his father. Fitz had a different attitude around him, more quiet but strong.

"So I heard you made a huge advance in operation WILDFIRE. How did you ever get him to comply?" Fitz smiled and a joking manor.

"He handed himself over for the preserving of the base. He forced us to test the hive mind control on the plane but there was only two ways it would go down. The luck was on our side."

His father placed a firm hand on his shoulder bringing him in closer. "I'm proud of you my boy. Now how about we see this obedient dog?" Fitz nodded to one of the guards at the door. The guard retrieved the rider and came back. Fitz put the metallic headpiece on. His father circled robbie slowly inspecting him like a dog at a show. "This is both surprising and disappointing."

Fitz snickered. "Exactly what I said."

"He looks 'small' and weak."

Ophelia moved beside fitz and took a serious tone. "Trust me sir, he is a force to be recon with. He once nearly took my life until I killed his brother. He was too distracted by rage to see the dagger that gave him that." She said pointing to the scar on his face. His father put his arm around fitz's shoulders with dark smile.

"I am so proud of you son, a few years of tough love has made you a great man." Robbie was sent back to confinement while they had a lunch. But they didn't know what was happening in robbies head, the fight for control.

The demon in his mind rattled around. "Robbie this thing has taken too much, I am all for extra souls, but those people didn't deserve to be killed. That scientist tortured them."

"I don't know how much longer I can handle this I feel weaker. We need to find a way to destroy that thing on his head or in ours."

"We could just burn him."

"No, he is one of daisy's friends from the other world. Gabe is there too, so we need to escape. If I know daisy she will come for me and fitz and make the move to leave."

"Well, if were pulling daisy into this... There is a very painful way, but after I do my part I will be too weak to help, you'll be on your own."

"Its a chance, lets take it."

Alarms started to go off at the hydra base. Ophelia knew what was happening. "Get all agents to bottom floor we have intruders." People with hand guns and rifles were running around shield had landed.

Daisy was first to step out and quaked all the people behind the jet. Cross fire was the only thing that could be heard so shield fired back to back all together. They lost at least twelve men before clearing the lot, luckily non of the important members were harmed. But as robbie once said, "There is no such thing as luck.", speaking of which. They watched ophelia and fitz walk down to their level with a familiar person behind them.

Robbie stepped forward guarding the two. Daisy saw fitz with a earpiece speaking into it. Daisy yelled across the good distance separating them. "Robbie don't do this. You are stronger than what they put inside of you." He stood tall and lifeless with no sign of himself.

"Rider, take out these traitors." He growled with his skin burning away and pushed forward unraveling the chain wrapped around his chest. He charged towards the shield guards flying his chain and burning them alive. Daisy put her hand up.

"Robbie, you don't want to do this. Don't let her ruin your life." He kept going until he got right in her face. She had to squint from the fire, but she heard his voice.

" ** _Daisy, listen carefully, and use your powers on me to the max._** "

"What?"

" ** _Now!_** " He yelled as he raised his fist to strike her. She used her powers to set him off balance enough to give robbie a brief moment. He used his fire to build a fireball close to his chest increasing in size. He kept it under as much pressure he could with fitz giving him orders and daisy quaking him. Simmons and fitz realized what he was doing at the same time and yelled at everyone to get back. But there was so much the explosive force of a medium bomb went off in and around him.

The building around them started to collapse and crumble and they all rushed out. There was a bright flash and everyone was forced down by the blast. There was so much dust from the fallen building and smoke it was hard to see until a few seconds passed. There was a ringing in daisy's ears as she pulled herself up, only slowly realizing what he did. Her mind was racing with denial as she raced around moving debris looking for him. Her eyesight was clouded with tears filling her eyes. Ophelia screamed in anger.

"What have you done? You destroyed everything I worked for."

Daisy looked at her with piercing eyes. "You sadistic bitch, you didn't do anything but ruin peoples lives. And now I'm going to kill you for what you have done." Daisy saw a spot on the ground that had scorch marks and a glowing pile of ash. Everyone stepped up to daisy's side and prepared to fight for there lives.

But something beyond their imagining happened. Fire burst from the pile of ash into a large flame and robbies body regrew and pulled itself from the pile of ashes, and the fire dissipated when he was fully revived. He opened his eyes looking at daisy. He spoke with the weakest and hurt voice but made it sarcastic. " _I told you girl, I'm not that easy to get rid of_." As he slightly collapsed mace caught him. Daisy wiped her tears away so he wouldn't see her like that.

"So, got any fire left?" He smiled slightly and nodded standing on his own he limped his way to the front line. Ophelia was becoming overwhelmed with trying to find a way out.

"Stay back! Fitz help me!" Daisy nodded to mack and mace and they left scene to set up a surprise. Robbie felt the full power of the rider unlocked to him and it felt good. He and daisy walked closer. Aida teleported behind robbie and stabbed him with a blade and bounced back but was sent flying back by daisy's power. With everything going on robbie didn't even fell the pain.

Fitz charged simmons with a gun and by instinct she just put him in a arm lock making him drop his gun. He threw a punch striking her down and simmons grabbed the gun. "Stay back fitz! I don't want to hurt you." He went at her but she just used the handle of the gun to knock him unconscious.

Robbie turned into the rider being in full control and daisy pulled out her gun if aida was going to play hard to get. She came from nowhere and fired lightning at his chest only to piss him off and receive a bullet to the arm. Daisy was happy in her shot until she saw it heal very fast.

"What have you done?" She gave him a grave look. She ran up to him and threw him hard against a pillar that collapsed on top of him. Daisy fired more rounds only to be forced back too. Fitz woke and tripped simmons as she watched the fight. He shifted through the rubble looking for something deadly, sharp, and golden.

Robbie rose out of the rubble and saw Fitz, and Aida were still standing. Aida was angry, ran up to robbie and held him by the suit collar. She spat her words with such rage. "You will regret ever messing with me." Robbie started laughing and decided it was time this came to an end.

" _Funny I was about to say the same thing. Now!_ " Mack flipped the switch to inhuman power dampeners from old containment devices making aida defenseless. Robbie pulled himself up with his last remaining strength. He felt a dark part of him return remembering he was back. Grabbed her by the throat robbie let the rider do what hes been dying to do.

" _ **Look into my eyes and feel the pain you inflicted on countless others. This is for gabe bitch!**_ " She let out a awful bloody scream as she was burned alive, slowly. Seconds after a bright portal opened at the base of the fountain. Fitz freaked out screaming her name.

"YOU KILLED OPHELIA!" Fitz charged towards daisy with the golden sword. One of the angelic weapons. She closed her eyes bracing herself for the inevitable, she knew it. Someone wasn't meant to make it back home. There was a noise of sliding gravel and a sharp touch to her stomach, and when she opened her eyes robbie was in front of her. Fitz backed up with a demented and crazed look in his eye. Robbie took the sword for her while it went through him it scratched the surface of her skin. It was then that seconds seemed like an eternity and daisy realized what was happening. Robbie dropped to his knees blood starting to drip from his lips. Simmons punched fitz cold and mace ran over to help take fitz through the portal.

She was in panic. "Robbie, come on, robbie focus on me." Daisy bent to him and held his shoulder to pull out the sword. It felt like literally every fiber of his body was being slowly torn apart and set fire, but it was a peaceful pain.

Robbies breath was staggered and he actually had a tear as he smiled at her. He brought his hand up to her face and wiped hot tears from her face with his rough thumb. He pulled daisy closer to whisper in her ear. " _You look so beautiful when you cry. Daisy,.._ "

She didn't want to accept it and spoke with a lump in her throat. "No, you are staying here. Don't leave." Her bottom lip quivered and he brought their heads together.

His voice was breaking but he managed to say his last words. " _I love you Daisy Johnson. You were my angel._ "

Her heart stopped and tears ran down her face as he rested his head on her shoulder and collapsed into her arms. That pit in her heart returned, the same feeling when she lost Lincoln, when she discovered wards secret. But for some reason it was worse, was it because she loved him? Her voice was cracking and out of tune. "No, were so close don't leave. You cant leave me after that. Robbie?" She held him close cradling his upper half in her arms. She felt a hand on her shoulder, it was coulson. She looked back to robbies battered face and blood ran from the corner of his mouth. "We need to bring him home coulson. He doesn't deserve to die here. Can you help me?" They carefully took a side of him and walked his still warm body through the portal.

Daisy and simmons woke up on the zephyr at the same time. Simmons looked at daisy as she was collecting her thoughts on everything that just happened. She leaned over hugging daisy as the tears returned. She was receiving the memories of her framework double, all the memories of his warm smile and stubborn nature. Then the feeling of his callused thumb dragging across her cheek.

"I.. I cant believe robbie's dead." She started shaking and simmons remembered robbie telling her something.

"What did he tell you?" Daisy buried her face into her hands remembering those last words, 'I love you.'

She looked up at simmons with the look of pure sorrow and that of a broken heart."He said he loved me, the real me. He called me his angel." Daisy's face was now red, and her breath jumped and she tried calming herself. Simmons saw piper run in.

"I'm sorry but we need to go and get your friends were running very low on fuel, do you know where they are?" Simmons nodded and left daisy to herself. It wasn't long before they had landed at the oil rig.

Coulson woke and saw everyone already out of there stations. May held him up. "Thanks for saving my ass back there Phil." He still had a dark look on his face as he could barely move he saw aidas body still in station. Mack had the same idea and cut her head off with an emergency fire ax. They looked around and didn't see robbie's body. But Fitz was freaking out.

Fitz was collecting his thoughts and realized what he did. "Oh, God what have I done?" Mack went to his side. "None of us knew what we were doing fitz. I'm sure he would forgive you."

"No, I killed so many others. Inhumans coulson, innocent children and people." Coulson nodded and stood tall speaking with his commanding voice.

"We still need to find robbies body and bring him home. May with me. Mack, Mace, and fitz. lets go get a soldiers body." They split up and went searching all over the rig. Coulsons team meet up with the others when it came to the last part of the rig. When they came to a dark room blocked off by a locked iron door.

Mack said, "If I was holding a ghost rider captive this looks like the room." There was a opening at the top of the door for air to get in. Mace boosted may up so she could look through and she saw robbie still in the terminal.

"He's here!" She jumped down letting mack cut the lock off with the ax and mace muscled the door open. He was dressed in the same dark T-shirt and sweat pants as everyone else, and dried blood cornered his lip. Coulson went up to the terminal and shut it off, and took off the cranial apparatus. He looked like he hasn't eaten in weeks, they didn't even bother physically aiding his body while he was out like they were.

He spoke with a heavy heart as everyone stood back. "Come on robbie, lets take you home." Mack and mace carried him out. Out of the corner of coulsons eye he saw robbies jacket resting on a metal chair. He picked it up and followed the others out.

On her way out may knew what was going to happen catching up with coulson. "Daisy isn't going to take this well, is she?"

Coulson shook his head. "But its important were there for her this time, we wont let her go so easily."

Just as they reached the landing zone for helicopters a quinjet landed. Simmons, Daisy, and Piper were inside. Daisy ran out and saw mack and mace carry robbies body inside. Coulson walked up to her and handed over his black leather jacket.

Simmons sat there the longest time possible trying to find some sign but nothing. They started there long trip back to the destroyed SHIELD base from the LMD's. Daisy laid her head on his chest dying for the smallest beat, sound of hope, his salvation of life. She was like this for at least an hour, and everyone became worried on how hard she was taking it.

Fitz stayed away but stared at robbies body wishing for movement in his chest. It haunted him, of course the inhumans were programs, but robbie was a real person. Daisy stayed there a second longer and the words seemed to slip from her mind that everyone heard over the silence.

"I love you too."

In those long seconds daisy heard something that made her cold and breath cease at her lips. A solid thud that based from his chest cavity. She jumped to her feet and everyone looked at her petrified but surprised face. "He's still alive, I heard it." Simmons gave her a sad look and embraced her.

"Daisy I know sometimes our minds can play tricks.."

Daisy pushed her away in denial. "No I heard his heart beat."

Simmons listened herself and coulson rose to his feet in high hopes. Everyone's attention was drawn to her, waiting for approval. Simmons looked confused, nothing. Then she grabbed his arm and saw a slow wave of fire run through his veins just once, but it was a sign. "Get us to base quick we have a dead man walking!"

Daisy held his hand. "Hold on robbie, we hear you." Daisy wiped the tears from her face and coulson patted her back.

"Hes going to be okey daisy." Simmons did what she could with a small medical kit.

Once they touched down the remaining shield medics rushed him into critical unit. He remand there for two weeks in a comma. Everyone went on doing there missions and rebuilding the base but daisy visited him as much as she could. Some nights she would eat dinner there and tell him about there missions. She remembered it was what the others did for her when she was shot in the stomach and dying. It was strange because soon there was waves of fire constantly but slowly running through his body like some sort of organic 3-D printer repairing him from the inside. Everyone feared he wasn't going to wake any time soon.

Coulson poured may whisky. "Do you think her hopes are too high for him?"

Coulson furrowed his brow to her question. "You know shield, the impossible is the everyday norm. Simmons says his recovery is almost complete, shouldn't be long. In fact she said his body seems to be in a state of powerful regeneration." Mack and yoyo were at the counter waiting for dinner to finish cooking but flirting with each other. Fitz was explaining to simmons his latest invention. A bracelet that can track her patients vitals while she is away.

"The next morning daisy was asleep at his bedside when simmons went to check on his progress. Simmons saw nothing not even the casual glow then had an idea. She used her light to look at his eye reaction and when she looked there was fire in his eye. "Oh.. this is fascinating." She jumped back not expecting a powerful jolt of his muscles.

Daisy sat up stretching and saw simmons. "How is he?" Simmons looked at daisy with a frantic look. There was a low moan that startled both of them. A gravely worn voice broke out.

" _Whats going on?_ "


	5. Running

Chapter 5: Should we try

Robbies eyes slowly opened and his head rolled as a dull ache and confusion set in. " _What? Where am I?_ " Daisy felt like she could scream, but she kept a level head.

"You are at Shield. You died in the framework but your healing ability gave you a second chance. Were back home robbie." She gave him a comforting smile as she gently placed her hand on his arm. Simmons left the room walking rather quickly to the kitchen. Everyone was eating breakfast and talking when simmons ran in and coulson got up from his seat.

"Simmons breath, what is the problem?" She took a deep breath and pointed down the hall.

"Sir, Robbie is awake." Everyone hopped up and followed simmons. They saw robbie's eyes open and coulson approached him.

"How are you feeling?"

" _Like I was stabbed through the stomach with a molten iron sword, but good._ " Daisy smiled and remembered what he told her about feeling the pain long after being hurt by those weapons.

Fitz emerged behind the others and made his way to the front. Robbies face fell flat when he saw him. Fitz couldn't look at him so looked down scratching his head.

"Listen, robbie. I'm sorry about, you know." Robbie was quiet for the longest time and only nodded once dismissing him. Daisy saw it, that was the distrustful robbie she came to know.

Coulson said, "After simmons checks you out and gives you the all clear we can let you see your brother.", giving a smile and walked out. Everyone even daisy left the room to just simmons. She checked his vitals and reflexes. It was hard at first because all his memories were coming back. He struggled to walk at first but got better fast. Simmons soon released him with flying colors in health.

He had to wear shield clothing since he lost his others. That's when he realized ' _oh shit_ ' he didn't have his jacket which was probably still where ever they held him. Daisy caught up next to him walking down the hallway. No doubt it was nice to see daisy happy, but robbie felt too tired, hurt, and mad to really give a damn.

"It's nice to see you on your feet after so long. Here." She handed him a phone. "You need to call him."

" _Actually I was going to surprise him._ " He sighed and stopped at his car to look at daisy. " _Listen, Daisy about how things were in the framework, I don't know if it's the best thing we remember any of that. I mean, it wasn't really all me._ " He played with his hands in the awkward moment. Daisys smile disappeared thinking about what he was trying to explain.

"You want to forget everything that happened in the framework?" She saw his head bob a little. "Well, at least call me tomorrow to see if everything goes well." She spun around and walked away and robbie went inside his car. As he looked over he saw his jacket in the passenger seat. He put the jacket on and left the base.

Driving robbie started to think how he was going to tell gabe about everything, then he remembered when he left they weren't talking because of the secret. He pulled up in front of the house and rested his head back. "Come on robbie, now or never." He stepped out the car flipping the keys in his hand and made his way to the door. As he walked in he saw gabe on the couch asleep. Robbie couldn't help but smile at the sight at his brother after so long.

When he went to get some better clothes on and came out gabe was awake and saw robbie. Gabe's jaw dropped in aw and excitement. "Robbie!" They both came together firmly embracing each other.

" _Hey gabe. I think we can say this has been the longest we have been separated._ " Gabe laughed a little and they pulled away. Robbie went to sit on the couch and gabe kept close. " _You have no idea how happy I am to be home._ "

Gabe kept smiling. "Yeah, I cant imagine being on a whole other world a month and a half, what happened?" Robbie looked deeply at gabe surprised how well he was taking this in. Daisy must have spent time with him.

" _Actually I have been back for a few weeks now. I came back through a portal leading to the shield base, got kidnapped by robots, then my subconscious got thrown into a computer of a whole different world. I died there.._ " Gabe furrowed his brow at the curiosity. That was when robbie explained everything that happened for the next hour and half over lunch.

"So you were the director. I was dead, and daisy pulled you out? Wow how did you manage to stay sane?" Robbie smiled rubbing gabes shoulder.

" _I ask myself that everyday, so if you ever get the answer, share._ " Gabe laughed and went to the kitchen to put the plates away and when he came back he could see how tired robbie was even though he had a week long nap.

"So, how did you make a portal in the first place. Because I know your aren't smart enough to build your own." Gabe smirked and robbie looked at him rolling his eyes.

 _"Well, while I was on a different world I learned... Lets just say I learned some things. I can open a portal using my chain."_ He said with a smile but heavy eyes.

"Well maybe you can show me after you sleep, and don't tell me your not because I will punch you." Robbie didn't even try arguing so he just went to bed for the next few hours until seven at night. As he came out gabe yelled. "Hey there is pizza if your hungry." Robbie went to the table and grabbed a slice.

" _Sorry I wont be able to stay long, I have 'things' to do._ " Gabe rolled his eyes positioning himself on the couch.

"Robbie, you don't have to bend your words anymore." He sat down and gabe told him everything that he did while robbie was gone. Not long later robbie grabbed his keys and made his way out until he was stopped at the door.

"Robbie, just promise me you will be safe." Robbie just smiled and nodded.

" _You too._ "

Back at the shield base daisy was looking for anymore remaining watchdog parties roaming the streets and found rumor of an abandoned warehouse they would meet at. She left the base in her old van that surprisingly started and she made her way through the dark streets of east L.A. She made here way to the building but parked a few blocks away to remain inconspicuous. As she walked down the sidewalk she heard voices from behind and down some alleyways most cat calls. She prepared herself even with her broken arm, she knew how to fight. It was only a few seconds later before she ran into a group of people and she was cornered. "What is a fine piece like you doing around here?" Another whistled at her and another grabbed her from behind.

"Hey, hands off." She punches the guy who touched her in the face starting a fight. She was landing good punches but became overwhelmed when more people came around the corner. Daisy wanted to use her powers but she was still healing. Then she heard a familiar roar of an engine come closer. "HELP!" She was pushed to the ground and was being kicked. Then there was a pause in movement when she the charger on fire and pull into the ally. The ghost rider stepped out of the car and walked up to the people. There was a dark grim voice that penetrated the air.

" _ **Step away from the girl.**_ " The men's faces went cold.

"Shit man its that ghost rider freak. Hes back." There was a low growl before he lunged at the people. Daisy pushed herself back and away from the fight before she was caught in the middle, but she saw the gruesome fight progress. He was bashing skulls and burning people alive. The last male looked young and was begging for his life. The rider grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall and slowly burned him alive.

" _ **No second chances.**_ " He turned his cold look to daisy who was beaten and bloody. Daisy pressed up against the wall as he got closer but she felt a sharp pain in her side causing her to black out. He examined her as her head bobbed down, slowly he got down and picked her up and carried her to the car. The rider wanted to keep hunting but robbie knew daisy needed medical attention. They had to decide.

Gabe was about to go to bed when the rider barged in carrying daisy and put her carefully on the couch. Gabe was scared until he saw daisy hurt.

"What happened to her?" He spoke as he grabbed the first aid in the bathroom.

" ** _She was attacked by gang members. She has broken ribs, and deep cuts._** " Gabe came back in the room and robbie was still the rider.

"Do you mind cooling down?" Robbie tried but something was blocking him.

" ** _Um. We have another problem. I cant._** " Gabe became worried.

"What do you mean you cant change back?"

" ** _I mean I'm stuck like this._** " His tone was an increasing aggravation.

"For how long?" He pressed while getting the supplies out.

" _ **I DON'T KNOW!**_ " He snapped at gabe then realized when he saw the fear. " ** _I'm sorry gabe. Maybe you should go to bed._** " Robbie started tending to daisy when gabe left to his room.

Robbie was having a verbal fight with the rider. Trying to figure out what was wrong.

" _Rider what are you doing?_ "

" **I am not doing anything, this is you.** "

" _Me?!. I'm not the problem here._ "

Robbie comes out of his head when he heard daisy moan. Robbie cleaned up the mess of bloody rags and got her some water. She was still unconscious but the rider wanted more hunting. He left the house to do more of his job. He had been gone for too long and there was more gang activity than ever. He kept attacking bad people all night until dawn. He headed back home and he was still the ghost rider. As the sun started to rise he blacked out. Daisy painfully sat up from the couch and felt the bandages covering her wounds. She looked across from her and saw robbie asleep in a chair. She sighed remembering what happened last night.

"Robbie?.. Robbie wake up." She slowly got up and shook him awake. "Robbie get up." Robbie slowly woke but jumped seeing where he was. Daisy saw him looking at himself almost as if he was checking if he was alive. "Whats the matter with you?"

" _Last night I couldn't turn back._ " As soon as he saw daisy's bruises his attention was turned to her. " _And what the hell were you doing last night?_ "

She stuttered and responded sinking back into the couch. "I was searching for any straggling watchdog groups left."

" _Daisy I found you getting your ass kicked in an ally way. I had to save you and fix you up._ " They started to argue.

"Then why didn't you take me to shield?"

" _I couldn't turn back and a ghost rider going into base would have been a bad idea. And I thought you were done being on your own. What if I wasn't there to stop them?_ "

Daisy looked to her feet in regret. "I'm sorry... will you at least take me to the base?" Robbie shook his head and pulled out his keys, and went to gabes didn't realize the time and remembered gabe was at school.

" _I will take you but I leave afterwards._ " He leads her out the door to his car and they drove off.

" _Listen, I might be gone for a few days so can you watch out for gabe?_ " Daisy gave him a sharp look.

"Why, you just came home. You should at least stay a few more days."

Robbie could feel something was different with him though. " _But if what I think is happening to me, then I need to meet someone._ "

"Can you at least tell me where your going, or who your meeting?"

He shook his head. " _I only have a time and place. He might be my only chance at learning to live with this thing._ "

They came up on the shield base and park in the garage. It was unusually quiet for a world wide organization. Daisy lead him to the kitchen room where coulson and may were talking to a group. Daisy came up behind. "Hey guys whats going on?" May and coulson turned quickly and looked at robbie in the back.

"Robbie, I need to ask if you come with us quietly." Guards approach him with power dampening cuffs, even thought they wont work.

Robbie freaked out and reacted. " _Whats going on coulson?_ " May got closer.

"You crossed the line last night."

Coulson crossed his arms. "Over ten reports of brutal murder, and three of our own dead." Mays attention was pulled over to daisy's bruises.

Daisy what happened to you? Did robbie do this to you?"

"No, I made the mistake of working on my own last night. Robbie saved my from being killed by a gang of people. He was the one who bandaged me up." Robbie strikes down the guards trying to cuff him. May ordered the guards to detain him. Daisy got in front of them to defend robbie. "Stop! It wasn't his fault. He was stuck as the ghost rider all night."

Coulson snapped back. "Daisy our agents were innocent and on a undercover mission.

That reminded robbie about what the rider said in the framework about a simple white lie. " _Coulson, you need to let me go now._ " Coulson shook his head turning down his highly suggested...suggestion.

"You are too dangerous to let go, were going to hold you here."

"Sorry coulson I cant let that happen." Daisy carefully quaked the guards down and ran with robbie to his car. The gates were closing fast so robbie charged the gate busting it open.

" _Why did you do that daisy?_ " She gave him a serious look.

"Um you have a strange way of thanking me." Robbie was on full speed and not stopping. "Calm down robbie. If you are having issues you need to stay calm." He turned off onto the highway and on the interstate. "Robbie where are we going?" He was doing that thing again when he doesn't talk. She punched his arm.

" _Were going to Dallas. There is someone who can help me there. We have no time to stop if were going to get there before night._ "

"Well at least slow down when we see cops." She smirked but it went away when there was no sign of release from him. She slept for a while but not for long.

"So where are we now? She said stretching herself out.

" _Were almost to El Paso, its one o'clock._ " Daisy was so hungry from not having breakfast or lunch.

"Do you think were far enough to stop and eat?" Robbie couldn't help being hungry either, but if he didn't she wouldn't shut up.

" _Just point out the exit and we'll go where you want._ " She smiled at the fact he gave in so easily. They stopped at a small cafe just off the highway. As they were eating robbie kept the time and they left after thirty minutes. Daisy and robbie left there phones knowing they would try and track them and bought burner phones.

When they hit traffic daisy noticed robbie getting impatient looking at the clock. "Its okey we will get there in time." Daisy tried assuring him but his smart ass self had to be negative.

" _No we wont, were still at least nine hours away. And sunset is in six._ " He said with a dwindling voice of disappointment.

"What if your in deep sleep?" He gave daisy a curious look in what crazy idea went in her head.

" _I don't know, probably not if were two different people. Why?_ "

"Well, if we drug you. You wont be awake to go carrot top."

" _Or it will make me unconscious and give full control to the rider. Besides, nothing will last long enough. And you don't have your licence with you._ " He joked and looked over at her playing with her phone. " _I was thinking about what I said to you yesterday about us and, do you want to got out.. when we get everything back in check?_ "

She gave him a surprised look and nudged his arm. "Robbie, are you asking me on a date?"

" _Well, more like just hanging out._ " Ahead they catch a glimpse of police lights, and daisy knew what was going on.

"Their searching cars, for us." Robbies hands tightened around the wheel.

" _Hold on, this is about to get a little bumpy._ " He shifted the gear and went flying off the road onto the dirt ground. They went racing past the cars a police set up. Some of them tried following but robbie was going too fast to catch. He swerved back onto the highway weaving between cars.

"Robbie were in the clear now you can slow down." She looked at him and he was going in too deep. She started to see that spark. "Robbie, stop!" He snapped back to reality and slowed down.

" _Sorry._ " He took a deep breath to relax. They spent the next few hours quiet until daisy broke the silence. " _Its two hours til sundown and GPS says were at least four hours away._ " Robbie started doing the math and came up with an idea she might not like. " _If I speed there we can make it in three and in the first hour of being the ghost rider i'm fine._ " Daisy felt very unsure about that and didn't want to risk it. But if he doesn't they would be stuck with a very pissed off ghost rider.

"Alright, just don't get too deep like last time." He weaved between the cars reaching Abilene. Robbie was becoming frantic constantly looking behind him at the setting sun. Daisy couldn't help herself in the situation. "Pull over. Robbie pull over now!" He did so but really confused and mad.

" _Whats wrong?_ " Daisy was scrambling for something.

"Nothing, but i'm sorry about this." He was even more confused as he pulled his head back looking at the setting sun.

" _Sorry about what?_ " Daisy pulled out an icer gun and shot him. He collapsed in the seat and nothing happened. She relaxed and went over to his side pushing him over to the passenger side. She took the wheel and raced off. Racing down the road she could practically feel the car getting hotter. I was at least another two hours before she saw the city in the distance. Robbie sat up holding his head.

" _W..what the hell was that? Where are we?_ " He opened his eyes and saw the over street road sign. That was when he realized it was dark out. He felt the rider raging inside him wanting out. He started to feel pain everywhere. " _Daisy.. You need to pull over now..._ "

"But.." He turned to her with eyes open showing the fire in his eyes.

" _NOW!_ " He clenched his teeth and yelled. She pulled off to the outskirts of town and to an abandoned shipping yard. Daisy launched out of the car as robbie fell out of his side. He was on his knees with blood running from his mouth. " _Its worse than last night._ " As his skin started to burn away he could only let out so many words.

" _Daisy_.. ** _run_**."


	6. The Man Himself

Chapter 6: The man Himself

Daisy bolted for any building while robbie was on the ground turning into the darkest version of himself. He stood tall and started wreaking the place looking for daisy. He got angrier by the second but daisy was running out of things to hide behind. There was a large building across the shipping yard but there was nothing to shield her way. She broke for it but here boots made it easy for him to hear her.

He spoke in a sinister voice as he flew his chain to trip her. " ** _Come on daisy, its going to take a lot more than running to escape me._** " Daisy started screaming for help as he pulled her closer. " ** _No one can hear you, no one can save you._** " A loud sound of an engine interrupted there attentions. A man on a fiery motorcycle charged robbie and slammed him into crates. His voice was like robbies but deeper.

" **Stay away from her.** " His skull turned towards daisy. " **Go hide.** " Robbie roared at the other ghost rider.

" ** _WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!_** " The other ghost rider stepped off his bike and pulled his chain off.

" **Your in my town asshole, the question is who are you?** " Robbie charged him trying to fight with his fist. They both landed good punches on each other until the other rider wrapped his chain around robbies chest and sent him through a shipping container. Robbie stumbled out shaking his head. That hit allowed robbie to gain control. Fear washed over him about daisy that he didn't even notice the other rider.

" ** _Daisy!_** " He looked around and saw the rider. " ** _Its you, I need.._** " He grasped his head as he heard the rider inside fight for control. The other rider went to his side.

" **Fight it, don't let it control you.** " Robbie couldn't speak from putting all focus to control.

" ** _I'm sorry._** " The other rider backed up as he realized it was too late. Steal horns grew from his skull and he went full on rage mode. The ghost rider didn't realize what he had gotten himself into until now.

" **Oh shit.** "

Daisy ran out of hiding knowing it had gone too far. "Robbie, stop. Before I have to stop you."

The other rider grabbed her arm. " **You need to get the hell out of here.** "

"No that's my friend, and I need to help him." He let go and followed her to him. "I'm giving you one chance before I kick your ass to give me back my friend." Robbie just laughed and tilted his head.

" ** _You know me daisy. I don't give up so easily._** " He roared before charging her. The ghost rider behind her blasted fire at robbie from his mouth. Daisy used her powers to crush his bones. He was thrown up against a sheet metal wall. He was still fighting so she amped up her powers a little enough to bring down a skyscraper. He roared as the fire went out and dropped to the ground as she released him.

" **Hell of a power you got there kid.** " Daisy rolled her eyes as they walked up to robbies unconscious body. The flesh had already reanimated and the rider rolled over his body and saw his face. " **Well all be damned. Didn't think I would be seeing you.** " Daisy was so confused.

"First of all, there's more of you? And what do you mean seeing you again?" The fire on his skull extinguished and the man came forward.

"My name is Johnny Blaze." He held his hand out to shake. He looked rouged and around his late forties. Daisy didn't feel comfortable around him.

"He came here in search of someone who could help him, I suspect that is you?" He nodded and they both took a side of him to carry him to the car.

"Ya'll can stay at my place while we get things situated." They put him in the passenger side of the charger. "This must be his car, nice." Daisy looked back at his motorcycle which now looked normal.

"Yours isn't so bad either, and thanks." He smiled showing her he was friendly.

"Follow me." He fire up his bike as daisy started the car. She followed him through the bright town to an ally way. An old spray painted garage door opened revealing lots of motorcycles and dirt bikes but it had enough room for the charger to fit. He helped her get robbie out of the car.

"I have an old industrial loft just upstairs." They got into a classic style elevator bringing them to a comfortable room.

"Not to be a mother, but this place is a mess." He laughed a little and they rested robbie on the couch. "So what did you mean by seeing you again?" Johnny sighed as he walked over to a fridge to pull out a beer.

"When he was in an accident, I happened to be passing through. The rider inside told me of a boy who wanted vengeance on people that hurt his brother. I'm the one who gave him the rider." Daisy was surprised.

"He told me that story, ever since that day he has been looking for a way to get rid of it. He started acting like this when we were trapped in a place called the framework." She explained everything that happened.

He drank from his beer when she concluded her idea of whats going on. "Its not that. Riders experience this instant flux of power, almost like a power up. But he has something more powerful than I've seen in a while. Funny to see something of me carried over to him."

She froze for a second. "What?"

"That logo on his jacket looks like the one I used to wear during my night job." He got up and went through one of the boxes on a table and pulled out a dark blue shirt with a grey symbol just like robbies. Daisy laughed a little then looked over to robbie.

"Is he going to be okey?" Johnny shrugged and looked over at him.

"Don't know, this thing is hard to learn, why you two a thing?"

"No, his brother is the only one left he has. Its just them two. And I can't imagine how gabe would react." Johnny's eye sank as he remembered his father.

"Yeah, the devil likes finding people like us." He heads to his room and stops at the door.

"You can watch him if you want, my guess is hes going to be out till he heals. There's a room in the back if you want some sleep." He disappears behind a metal door.

Daisy sat there for a little bit and fell asleep.

She woke up with the suns beams peering through the giant window. She smelled food being cooked and looked around. Johnny was making breakfast and walked up to her with a plate of eggs. "Not much but its something. I'm not used to having guests." Robbie was still out when she checked. At least until johnny walked over and shook him.

"Wake up kid, its morning."

Robbie moaned and he rose to sit up holding his head . " _Damn it feels like I was hit with a truck._ " He opened his eyes and found himself in an unfamiliar place. " _Where the hell am I?_ " Johnny went around with another plate of food handing it to him.

"Your at my place." Robbie was looking at him with wide eyes when johnny handed him a glass of bronze liquid. "Its whisky, trust me it'll get rid of the pain." He shoots down the whisky and feels it burn in his chest.

" _You must be johnny. What happened last night?_ " He sat up feeling the whisky.

"Your girlfriend over there kicked your ass." Robbie looked at daisy and shook his head.

" _Were not together. I was on the run from shield and she got caught up in the mess. She was an unplanned attendee._ "

"Shield? What did you do to draw their attention." Robbie looked down and explained how he got involved with shield in the first place. Johnny's attention was pulled to daisy. "She had the balls to find you after fighting? Damn. People see us they run like hell." Daisy continued the story giving robbie a chance to eat, up to when they returned to the real world. When she finished the point of why they were after him was unclear.

" _Yesterday, I killed a few of their own._ " He set the plate of food on the coffee table in front of him. Johnny gazed at robbie, knowing how he feels.

"Yeah, that will do it. Listen you cant let that get to you, I have had the same problem." Johnny took his plate and patted his back getting up. Robbie got a weird feeling but then again it could be the whisky.

" _So, can you help me?_ "

Johnny drank some whisky himself. "Depends how willing you are to change. You like most other riders I have met, including me, might be stubborn in accepting things." Daisy laughed and took her plate to the sink.

"Congratulations you have guessed correctly."

Johnny laughed a little. "For just acquaintances she seems to know a lot about you."

" _She hacked her way to some of them, others is from her lingering around me._ "

Daisy looked in the fridge and found only left overs and beer. "Well while you boys play, i'm going to get some real food"

"Alright there is a grocery store just a few blocks away. Just a decent walk." Daisy leaves the room to the two sitting across from each other. "So, lets go figure this out." Johnny gets up off the couch grabbing his jacket.

" _Wait where are we going?_ " Robbie gets up wobbling a little.

"I'm going to show you control, now lets go." They both grab their keys and head a good thirty minutes into the wilderness.

" _I understand the distance for safety reasons, but how is daisy supposed to get in your place?_ " Johnny gave him a look of curiosity.

"I don't lock the doors. Now tell me, why do you like her."

Robbie froze and he knew he couldn't lie. " _I don't know she just makes me feel different, maybe its because we come from similar backgrounds._ " He shrugged as they walked into the forest. They came to a spot that looked burnt up already.

"Alright so, when did this whole issue start?"

" _When I was in the framework I killed a child that was an inhuman brain washed by hydra. He was going to kill daisy and I just acted.. Regret lead to hate by others... Which lead to us getting out of line._ "

"Well I think your problem is just letting go of accidents, forgetting a fake past."

" _Well now it is real, I killed innocent people because they lied. No one deserves to die like that because of a lie._ " He tightens his fists hating himself.

"Alright then, if your going to be like that. Can you talk to him?"

Robbie nodded and johnny put his hand on his shoulder, but robbie pushed it off. " _So whats the first thing?_ "

Johnny could feel robbie push away any sign of care for him. "First you need to know emotion can sometimes fuel our riders. And according to your girlfriend, you have a temper. That can be dangerous for obvious reasons, so today were going to work on controlling your temper."

" _So, your going to piss me off? That's your plan?_ "

"Johnny shrugged with the biggest smile. "Trust me, pissing people off is a talent of mine." He pushed robbie back laughing. "Come on, I thought you would put up more of a fight." He sent his chain to wrap around him. Robbie was keeping a level head that was until johnny did something no one should do.

"Is this your ride, shes nice. To bad." He ran his hand along the side and pulled out his shotgun.

" _Man, that's not the brightest idea._ " Johnny loaded the shotgun and robbie started struggling to getting the chains off. He fires a round into the windshield causing that hate to spark in robbie. Robbie screams as the chain buckles under the pressure. Robbie tackles him and punches him in the face.

"Robbie control yourself." Robbie paused about to hit again. Johnny pushes him off and he goes flying back into a tree. He got his bearing after that hit and shuffled to his feet. Johnny walked over placing his hand on his shoulder again.

"Yeah, major anger issues. Lesson two, knowing he doesn't control you.. How did you compensate before?"

" _Well, I have only recently finished killing the people who fucked up my life. So cracking skulls is all_."

"Well that's definitely not going to work. And another reason is for this power struggle is because you just recently got some sort of upgrade. You have that normal rider, but its like your emotion triggers this power." They walked back over to the cars and robbie couldn't help asking.

" _So how did you become a ghost rider?_ " Johnny sat up against his bike and let out a troubling sigh.

"It was when I was eighteen and I worked at a carnival with my father as stunt cyclists. Its placed just outside the town, its run down now. One day I discovered he had a disease, but he never let me know. That night I worked on our bikes and he came to me. The devil made a deal to cure my father for my soul. The next day he was all better but when it came time to perform he ran into the ring of fire and died. I tried running but he found me and said I was to be his bounty hunter. It wasn't until I was about twenty nine when I became the rider." Robbie looked surprised and realized thy had a lot in common. They spent another hour talking and trading stories. Johnny's phone rings and he looks. "Well shit, looks like you have a tail." He showed robbie the phone and it was a picture of coulson at his front door. "I will go ahead and talk him out of here. You call Daisy and make sure she doesn't go back. I will call when its all clear." Johnny gets on his bike and robbie jumps in his shattered car.

Robbie pulled out and they both hauled ass back to the city. Robbie got on the phone. "Hey robbie I was just..."

" _No don't go back to johnny's, coulson is there. There is a coffee shop just past his place. I will pick you up there. Avoid anyone you remember._ "

"Okey be quick."

Robbie stopped at the shop as johnny continued on. He raced in and saw daisy waiting with a coffee. " _Come on lets go._ " Robbie grabbed her hand and they raced out.

Daisy was shocked seeing the broken windshield. "What the hell happened?" Robbie just loaded her in quickly and rushed off.

" _Not a story for now, we need to get out of town until johnny calls back._ " He keeps a casual speed trying not to draw much attention to his already battered car.

Johnny pulled into his large garage filled with other motorcycles from his old days in the carni. He goes up stairs and finds coulson waiting patiently for his presence. "What are you doing her coulson, I thought our agreement specifically clarified I was to be left alone by shield." He set his keys down and crossed his arms.

"I know but we had an issue in L.A. with one of your own. He's on the run with one of ours. There names are..." Johnny rudely interrupted coulson.

"Listen, even if I did come in contact with another rider, why would I tell you? We always protect our own, and if your hunting him down, i'm afraid you will find something worse than a cornered animal." Johnny got in his face showing his protectiveness towards others like him.

"Blaze, he killed three of our own. We cant just let that slide. There has to be justice." Johnny turned away to grab a beer from the fridge.

"Coulson I know I cant do anything to stop your organization, but I can warn you. We are forces to be reckoned with and if you come after one of us. You come after all of us." He opened a beer as coulson made his way to the kitchen too. "So tell me coulson, do you want a fight on your hands?"

Coulson found the unusual amount of dirty plates in the sink especially for him. Johnny barely eats let alone eats at home. "I would say no, but you never were one for eating that much."

Johnny leaned over the counter hanging his head knowing coulson already knew they were here. "Coulson, you should leave." Coulson knew not to push with him, so he just walked away. A while after he left he called robbie but it went to voicemail. "Hey, I just finished, I will be there soon. Meet me where it all began." Johnny knew robbie would know, and shield wouldn't if they were listening in.

They stopped at an old motel just outside the town. Robbie was as frantic as much as the first time shield went after him.

" _How did he find us?_ "

"Well when you fell through that hell mouth with your uncle, coulson told me the last ghost rider made it back. So maybe they know each other." They go in the room and just relax to wait for johnny's sign. Then it became too quiet.

" _You know that was a dumb ass move shooting me like that last night._ " He said with a slight grin.

"Well it worked didn't it? Well long enough." Daisy followed with a smile and laid back on the bed. She decided to talk about relationship stuff since they were thinking of dating. "When was the last time you had a real relationship?"

" _Excuse me?_ " He shot her a serious look.

"You know, a date." She looked at him and saw him look at his keys in his hand trying to think.

" _Okey then, um I was eighteen but I realized how hard it was to balance all of my responsibilities. It didn't last much longer though._ "

"Wow, so about four, five years." She sat back up and checked the phone.

" _And I've been clearly to distracted to think about those things lately._ " Robbie joked but was reminding her what she was getting into.

"Well, we have saved each others ass enough. Maybe its just we both come from morally damaging childhood backgrounds." Daisy turned on the tv and flipped through the channels. She stopped at the news channel.

-_- A tall man with a hard voice started the report. "Yesterday evening there was a disturbance call to the police from nearby residence of a container shipping ground. When officers looked around the place was destroyed. Scorch marks and heavy denting on the shipping containers. Lowie this can't be done by any normal person. And there was no sign of tire tracks." The girl spoke with a firm tone. "Do you think its a new inhuman or is it our fiery vigilante ghost rider." "Well, who ever this is lets hope we get them off the streets."_-_

Daisy looked over at robbie who had his back turned to her. Then his phone rang. Robbie was about to pick up until daisy stopped him grabbing his hand with the phone in it. "Wait listen to the voice mail. If you answer now they can track the phone." Robbie listened and handed daisy the phone and she puts the voicemail on speaker. As johnny spoke robbie understood the end of the message. "Meet me were it all began.."

" _He's talking about an old carnival ground near here._ " Daisy rummages around for one of those annoying but convenient brochures that hotels layout. Robbie joined in and found one in the nightstand and handed it to her. She quickly scanned it and found a circus tent logo about ten miles out of the way.

"Here, its just about ten or so minutes from here." She points to the map showing him getting close. Robbie hovered close behind scanning the paper to remember all the turns to take.

" _Alright we should get going before johnny gets there, we don't want him thinking we've been caught._ " He grabs the room key card and opens the door for daisy. When they quickly walk to his car daisy sees the windshield completely fixed.

"Wow you were right about self healing." She slid in the passenger side and robbie followed only rolling his eyes as he got in and started the car.

" _You should have seen my car after I ran from coulson and mack the first time. I don't fully know the extent of the damage because concussion and all, but I know going head to head with a jet and car at eighty miles an hour doesn't end well._ " Robbie changed gears, screeched out of the parking lot and hurried to the carni grounds.

It took a good while but when they came upon the area they knew it. It was a dead and grim sight of a forgotten place in time. "Wow, imagine what it would have been like back in the day. So many children running around, and the cool people to meet." Daisy let her eyes take in everything as they slowly drove through the empty walk ways. Robbie parked the charger next to the old stunt tent. "When will your friend get here?" They both got out and breathed in the hot air of late mid-day. Robbie looked for a tarp big enough to cover the car and found one under a tower of barrels. Him and daisy pulled the tarp over the charger so it wouldn't stand out to anyone who passed by.

" _It might be a little bit longer since he had to start from the city._ " The information was followed by awkward silence. Daisy felt a pit in her stomach but a happy and awkward feeling when she caught robbie smiling as they wandered around the abandoned fair ground. They took a seat at an old carousel and daisy lightly swung her feet over the edge.

"So where are we going to go for our first date?" Daisy caught him off guard and almost fumbled her own words. It took him awhile to catch up with her words and search for the answer.

" _A dinner maybe?_ " He looked down at her and daisy shrugged but felt him get closer.

Robbie's POV:

I couldn't help getting closer and there it was again. The feeling. Something I hadn't felt since my parents left. A fullness that went missing long ago. Why do I feel like this around her? She got me in this mess in the first place on that one day. Maybe its the way she was so damaged, or maybe the its just the fact she isn't scared of 'him' and what 'he' has done.

No one has ever defended me the way she has. She trusted me when I made bad choices, especially when we went to get my uncle out of the jail so long ago. And she was always at the back of my mind when I was in that hell. She brought me through the portal in the framework, that not giving up on me and bringing me through. Or maybe its just stupidity in being a boy, but there was no doubt I feel something.

Robbie sighed and looked around for anything to pass the time until daisy broke the silence again. "What did you think of me when you first saw me?" She gave him a clever smile and had light eyes.

Robbie leaned back against a post in the carousel. " _Well, I wasn't thinking of anything but about my night job. Then when you mentioned my car I drew the line, but you seemed like you had a troubling past and most recent loss. You looked hurt, lonely, and warn out._ " Daisy smiled sitting on the opposite side meeting his back with hers and looked at the open blue sky.

"Well, I thought you were too strict, definitely grew up in the backbone of L.A., took things too seriously and no joy in your life except from what came from your brother. You know what tipped me off about you when you walked me to the trailer?"

He huffed with a little laugh watching the clouds. " _What?_ "

She looked at her boots that were laid out on the floor of the carousel giving a calm and peaceful smile. "Your keys, you have a habit of flipping your keys in your hands. The first night I saw you as the rider you flipped your keys before executing the watchdogs." He lets a small curl of his lip show that he liked the part of her that pays attention to small and key details. To focus those crucial moments in a time.

They sat up on the edge and dangled their feet over the edge again looking back around. He looked at her and watched her draw something in the dirt. " _You know, I meant what I said in the framework right?_ " She slowly looked at him and her lip twitched with a curl. There eyes met and they leaned in and kissed.

A new kind of warmth filled robbie, one that he knew was real. Not some programming downloaded in his head by a mad robot. Daisy felt like her heart burst to life. It was unique from the time with Lincoln, it wasn't as easy and came with a challenge. It was the connection of a rough life that was by unfortunate events. A loner; taken away from her parents, searched all her life for answers, was never excepted into a home, and pushed away friends when she got hurt by choices like HIVE. A fighter; future destroyed by another's actions, striving for things to make his brothers life better, never lets go of the past, too suspicious about his surroundings at all times, and that untamed fire within him. They pulled away and looked back down, but both had smiles. Robbie spoke with a new fortifying voice.

" _When I was in the comma, I heard you. Well some of the stories_." He looked back at her and she put her head on his shoulder. There was a faint sound in the distance of a loud engine. They stood up and went back to the car when johnny pulled up.

"Glad you found this place, sad to see it like this. Its seen better days." He stepped off the bike and looked at robbie. "Coulson is very pushy when it comes to finding his own but I did what I could." Daisy rolled her eyes at the level of accuracy.

"You have no idea. So why here again?" She looked between robbie and johnny.

"This is were my ghost story started. And I doubt they will look here for you since I casually visit this place." He lead them into a large tent with ramps and bleachers. "And if robbie has another, 'outburst' then this place will get the least attention." He pushes a metal door out of the way revealing a sort of reserve supply of food and necessities. There were shelves of canned foods and jarred water.

" _So how long are we going to be stuck here?_ " Robbie shuffled through all the blankets and old uniforms.

"Depends on when your ready to leave. Its not like i'm holding you against your will." Johnny started stomping on the ground until there was a hollowed echo. "Give a man a hand?" Robbie and johnny took a side of a concrete slab and lifted it out. There were wines to rum and an old cedar box. Johnny opened it and there was old cigars. Daisy kept to the side to watch as the boys picked the dinner drew and looked at the posters.

"So where are the beds?" Daisy asked catching johnny's attention.

"There are some trailer or train houses you can rest in. Me and robbie might be up all night." Daisy shrugged and helped them set up to make dinner. Johnny took off his leather jacket and hung it on an old dirt bike. Robbie hauled in a half cut oil barrel they used for a fire place, Daisy looked for some dry wood to burn behind the tent, and johnny pulled some canned foods from the shelf. Daisy found her way to a wall in the tent with plaques and trophies.

The more she looked she saw most belonged to johnny and his father. He walked by with hay bails under his arms and stopped. "I remember when I was ten, he got me my first dirt bike. That's when we thought of teaming up in the show. Come on dinner is almost ready." She follows him back to the center of the tent were everything was set up. A warm fire in the barrel with a make-shift pot hanging over the spitting flames cooked there dinner of corn and beans. Robbie was pulling his car in the entrance of the tent to hide it from overhead fly by's. Johnny set down the bails so they could sit on them.

As they ate robbie kept an eye on the setting sun. He felt a hand rub his shoulder in a meaning for comfort by daisy. She handed him a bowl of soup. Johnny watched there interactions and sat down roughly on the bail across from them. "Damn kid, it reached at least a hundred degrees today and your still wearing that jacket?" He said followed as he finished his beer.

Daisy joked with a snarky comment, "Oh, mid summer and I saw him wear a white hoodie with that jacket in L.A." Daisy took a bite of the soup then had a smile she couldn't shake.

" _I guess it just seems trouble isn't far so I don't really put it down._ " Thinking he really didn't know why he never put it down.

Time passed quickly and the sky grew darker. Later johnny handed them a bottle of rum. He pulled out a lighter and lit a cigar. Robbie poured a little for himself then daisy poured a little much. " _What are you doing? Are you trying to get drunk?_ " Robbie eyed her as she just nodded and drank from her cup almost finishing the glass. He traded a look with johnny but he just gruffed.

"Don't blame me. At least she knows how to have a good time." He joked but robbie just rolled his eyes and stared into the fire.

" _I'v been too busy to wast time and have fun._ " Daisy slumped up against robbie finishing her glass then refilling for more.

"Maybe that's your problem Reyes. You never relax and its like a volcano... the more pressure the bigger and firer-yer the explosion thus you and your rider become out of line with each other." Both robbie and johnny gave her a curious look then johnny shrugs laying back on the bail.

"Well the drunk woman might have just solved your problem." Daisy gasped acting without though and face red.

"That calls for a shot robbie." She hands him the whole bottle.

" _I'm not sure its safe for me to have more than what I have already had. And you have had enough._ " He takes the bottle out of her hands and sets it on the other side of him. Daisy moaned as she stretched across him for the bottle. Robbie holds her back with little strength and effort.

"Oh come on just a little bit more."

Robbie kept ignoring her and she soon fell asleep. Then johnny just gave robbie a positive look. "Were an hour into the night robbie and yet nothing. I think its her and my awesome teaching skills." Robbie snickered and looked at her resting against his arm.

" _Yeah because shooting my car was the brightest idea._ " He paused for a moment letting memories flow of his past. " _Do you ever think of your father?_ " It took him while to answer back but johnny sighed sitting back up.

"Sometimes, but that's the past. How about you?"

Robbie did the same trying to think of what it was like when the family was whole, but nothing. " _I cant remember much, but the last thing I remember is my parents arguing and then they were gone. Left me and my brother with our uncle. And when life woke up and my eyes were opened late, it turned out it was my uncles fault i'm like this in the first place._ " Johnny and robbie got up to walk to the entrance of the tent. They both stood there with a beer in hand and looking at the stars.

"How did he do that?"

" _He was an engineer at a energy lab with a group of other people and when they found that damn book it all went to hell. My uncle said his boss was becoming power mad wanting to fuse man and machine, break the law of god. When my uncle was getting too close his boss hired a local gang to hit his car when he was driving..._ "

"It was you instead wasn't it?" Robbie nodded with the darkest look.

 _"I was on my way to a street race, and I had convinced my brother to come along... When we were hit and we flipped all that went through my mind was gabe, how I ruined his future, his dreams. Then I made the deal and you came along._ " Robbie finished the drink and threw the bottle in an old trash bin. " _Later I found out that my uncle was after the book since the day it came to mind. He threw me and gabe aside. He killed people when he got his powers and tried building something large enough to blow up almost all of L.A. But its all good now, sent his ass to hell._ "

Johnny furrowed his brow. "Doing something like that cant be easy though. Wait you said something about a book, what book?" Robbie surprised by his aggressive interest and tried to remember the name.

" _Shield called it the darkhold._ " Johnny froze and threw the bottle in the trash with anger.

"God damn it. And I thought I had it safely hidden here. Do they still have it?"

" _Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if they had it in the most secure area though._ " There was a sudden break in there conversation when there was a faint sound of helicopters in the distance. They rushed inside and put out the fire and put up all the food and bottles. There was a loud roar of a planes jet engine that shook everything around them. Daisy woke up and started freaking out.

"Whats going on how did they find us?" The ground shook letting them know either a quinjet or the zephyr landed. Robbie, johnny, and daisy hid behind a tight area in the tent. They heard voices and footsteps passing by.

"Sir east end, his car is at the entrance, and there is a freshly put out fire. They're here." Johnny came out of hiding charging the guards. He turned into the rider before the bullets hit. He was fine until may came out of nowhere and started beating him down. He could hit hard but he was a lot slower than her. Daisy stuck her head out and saw coulson and the director run in.

"I believe you have something of mine, hand it over." He pulled himself up.

Coulson stepped forward with his gun drawn. "And you are hiding two of ours. How about a trade?" Robbie slipped away and sneaked around to his car while johnny was distracting them. He got to the hood of the car until he heard a click come from behind and a cold piece touch his head. May had caught him going around.

"Coulson over here!" Robbie had no choice, if he was going to get out he needed the rider. He let him in and was instantly engulfed by fire.

Robbie turned into the rider and landed a solid punch to may's face. Johnny called his bike and robbie got in his car. In both fiery vehicles they drove off leaving daisy behind. Daisy came out from behind the barricade. Coulson ran over to her holding her up from stumbling.

"I'm fine, just had a few drinks." She pushed him off and walked with him to the zephyr.

Mace was giving orders and agents were running to two more jets. "Follow their tails they cant out run a jet."

Robbie and johnny were about to reach town when the quinjets flew overhead. They drifted sharply onto a dirt road into the woods leading to a meadow. They sped through but a tire spike strip tore through there tires causing johnny to crash. Robbie got out and ran up to johnny pulling him over to his car. At that second shield agents came out of the tall grass and surrounded them. "Don't move, Don't use your abilities and drop down." Robbie couldn't keep calm in the moment and his focus was scattered. A bit of him slipped and he roared at the guards pointing their guns then coulson stepped from behind the guard line.

"Stand down robbie, you don't want to do this." Johnny pulled himself up and backed robbie growling at them all defending robbie.

" **You came after us, we have ran. You asked for this.** "

Robbie stopped johnny from pulling his chains and stepped up in coulsons face. " ** _If I go, you give him the darkhold. If you refuse, well we will have a fight on our hands._** "

Coulson looked between the two on fire god-like men. "You know I can't do that robbie, maybe..."

" ** _NO, GIVE HIM THE DARKHOLD! Or we will get it our selves._** " Coulson feared that dark tone but knew there was no way anyone was going to win or survive if he denied his access to the book.

"Fine, but its back at shield base in L.A." Robbie's skull tilted to the side.

" ** _Then we better get moving._** " Coulson was the one to back down first letting robbie know he has won and turned normal. Johnny followed showing they both were at an agreement. Coulson called may to bring the zephyr.

Soon the zephyr landed in the tall grass and all the men loaded up. Johnny pushed his bike on the loading bay while robbie drove the charger on. Everyone on the plane was on edge with two ghost riders on board. Coulson came up to robbie.

"I am sorry but you are under arrest. Please step into the module." Coulson and three armed guards were waiting.

" _Not to burst your bubble, but that didn't work so well last time._ " Robbie crossed his arms and just leaned against his car. Johnny pulled himself away from fixing his bike.

"Coulson... what did I tell you about caging us?"

"Fine but we cant just have you walking around." A guard came forward with power dampening cuffs. Daisy came in after robbie turned down the order to have the cuffs put on.

"Come on robbie. Its this or the box." Seeing daisy made robbie feel a little more comfortable. Robbie let them cuff him and sit him on the side. Daisy sat next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. Robbie was starting to debate if it was a good idea to run from shield in the first place. Then again if he didn't him and daisy wouldn't have kissed.

"There is just no breaks for you is there?" He rests his head on hers.

" _At least I have you by my side chica._ " She pulled away with groggy eyes and a bear smile.

"Well, can I be by your side and go rest upstairs?" The old hum and memory of the place made her feel comfortable and tired.

He smiled and let her stand. " _Yeah, you go get some sleep I would sleep too, but..._ " He made a sarcastic movement with his hands being cuffed. She giggled a little before she left and robbie was able to manage a little snooze for a while before landing at base. There he would be judged himself and probably end up in some top secret facility deep underground with a misleading or intimidating name like 'The Sandbox', or 'Fridge'.


	7. Judgment Day

Chapter 7: Judgment day

The guards walked up to him getting ready to walk him out. Daisy and Coulson came from the front of the plane and confronted robbie. Johnny had been able to fix his bike in the time it took to get to the base. Coulson came forward to robbie as the tail door opened.

"I know you hate this, but people demand justice and trial..." Robbie interrupted coulson but with the up most confidence.

" _If you think locking me away is the best way to protect people then so be it. All i'm worried about right now is the book ending up in rightful hands._ " Robbie didn't continue the conversation only facing the door opening to the bright garage. They walked out with johnny loosely following behind looking at all the tech. More guards joined around robbie as he was being walked somewhere. As he walked by he received many scowls and whispers as he passed by.

Finally they came to a doorway that went into a room hidden in the wall. Daisy was surprised herself that they were going to put him in the same room they held Ward so long ago. Two guards escorted him into the room. All there was, was a small bed and chair. " _Well this place has charm._ " The director came in shortly after.

"Hello robbie, I understand that your actions were against your better judgment but there must be some clarity for big brother watching." Robbie just sat in the chair.

" _I just hope you up hold your end of the bargain because johnny can find me. Then you will have two problems._ " Mace nodded and left the room to robbie to do nothing but wait.

Coulson and johnny waited in the directors office until he got back. When mace walked in johnny was very eager.

"So where is the book?" Mace sat in his chair with a calm look waiting to answer johnny.

"We cant just give this to anyone, this book has ruined many lives lately."

"With all respect sir I hid that book around twenty years ago and it took two scientist to find it just a year ago. This book is my responsibility." Mace tapped on his desk thinking and looked to coulson.

"What do you plane to do with it?" Johnny furrowed his brows at mace at that question.

"I'm going to destroy it, there is only one place I can do that and I need help. I'm not strong enough to open a portal to where I need to go. Robbie is stronger and can open a portol for me." Coulson dragged his look to johnny in curiosity in where the hell he was going. But they knew robbie was supposed to be in lock down.

"Listen idiots robbie ran _for_ help, not _from_ you. Hes a good kid and he has gone through more hell than you ever will. It would be amazing how far a little trust will go." Mace thought about it for a second and made his mind.

"We will hand over the book tonight. Robbie will help you, but he stays." Johnny knew that was all he could do on his end of helping robbie.

Later in the day around lunch everyone was in the kitchen and rec room. Daisy and Yoyo were on the couch drinking and watching the news. Everything was fine until the update came in.

-_- "Hello Sara, today there has been a police issued curfew due to a recent increase in gang wars and deaths. I think it has something to do with the recent capture of the infamous Ghost Rider by shield." "Yes that's right, Shield has apprehended the vigilante known as Ghost Rider. But there was a small disturbance among the citizens. Some are actually calling him a hero saying he saved them and others." "While he will face trial some people are actually defending there unknown rescuer, while some blame him for the rise in violence." "Well I'll tell you bob, I have never had a problem with walking around town, and yesterday I saw two houses being robbed and I myself was almost attacked just going home." "This is very interesting because our reporters did research and found the earliest case of the rider was when a neighborhood was under gang war, and a school bus was caught in the crossfire. Multiple reports say he saved children and homes." "Now lets go to Evan for the weather."_-_

Daisy couldn't believe it people were defending robbie's cause. And the streets of east L.A. were out of control it looked like the police could barely keep up. If robbie is put away there wont be anyone to keep the peace.

"Hey yoyo, what do you think is going to happen?" She gave her a worried look and finished her drink.

"I don't know daisy, but for everyone's sake lets hope he gets out of it." After that her and daisy went to give robbie some lunch. There were four guards outside the small door. As they walked down he stairs they saw robbie asleep sitting on the floor leaning against the wall. Daisy turned off the power grid shield off and put the plate of pizza on the table.

"Oye, hombre ardiente tu almuerzo esta aqui."

He slowly wakes up and rubbed his eyes. " _Mmm.. I'm not hungry. So whats going on?_ " Daisy was confused.

"What do you mean, going on?"

" _A guard would have drought me food, not you._ " Daisy laid it on easy so he wouldn't get too pissed.

"Its crazy on the streets, gangs at war, muggings, and deaths." The look on his face was almost as if he expected those words to come from her. "And people are pleading for your case, robbie the people you saved are defending you." Yoyo examined his reactions.

"You knew the town was going to go to hell, didn't you?"

A small smile grew on his face as he got up. " _I knew that was going to happen, I kind of depend on it. But the people doing that, I didn't know._ " He sat back down on his bed.

Yoyo kept watching the interactions between the two and there status was showing. Robbies head was instantly filled with pain causing him to wince.

"Robbie whats the matter?"

His skin went red and he held his head feeling like he was going to be sick. " _Its him. We haven't done our job in so long hes becoming impatient. I will be fine a little bit longer, but not past tomorrow._ " He shook off the feeling but it lingered. Daisy took a seat on the bed next to him.

"Well what if you focused on something for the time being?"

"Like what?" Daisy leaned in and they kissed. Yoyo's jaw dropped metaphorically and was amazed. She headed up the stairs to wait and daisy pulled away.

" _Chica your crazy doing that_." They both smiled as daisy walked away.

"Well that makes two of us then. See you soon." Daisy liked seeing his smile. It was something so rare to come from him, but he looked good with it.

As daisy followed yoyo out and hey got far enough away from the door yoyo turned to daisy. "So you and burning man. Who would have guessed." She spoke with a sarcastic voice and raised her brow to daisy.

"I swear if you tell anyone I will kick your ass." She lightly punched yoyo in the shoulder and kept walking.

"Don't worry daisy, besides you would have to catch me first. I'm just surprised he shows softness." They walked down the hallway back to the kitchen and found the director waiting for everyone.

"Good were all here, we have agreed with Mr Blaze here is going to destroy the book but we need help. Johnny needs robbies help to get somewhere tonight, I want everyone there in case something goes wrong. Dismissed." Everyone was surprised by mace's decision to go with johnny's demand. Daisy made her way over to coulson and may. She told them of everything that was going on right outside shield but there focus was else ware.

"Daisy there are always gangs fighting, dealing with the book is top priority right now." May urged daisy, but she knew how bad this might get. Daisy's worry for the outside world began to fester and realized the natural balance of Robbies night job. That was when Mack came up to all three of them with tablet in hand.

"We just got word of a four way gang war at Garfield high, three agents down and gabe is hostage." Everyone's hair went on end with those final words and daisy looked sharply at the two.

"Not a problem right now they say." She tries to walk away but coulson grabbed her arm.

"Don't tell robbie, it will just make things worse." She tugged her arm from him.

"This wouldn't be a problem if you didn't ignore it in the first place now we have dead agents and gabes life is on the line. You might not like it but right now we need robbie. Coulson, it's time we make our own decisions." Daisy stared coulson down until johnny came up.

Coulson didn't want to break the rules anymore knowing everyone would get in trouble. They didn't realize the director wasn't far behind. "Good decision daisy, We will test robbie by sending him in and retrieving the hostages. If he can do that we will be able to go in and stop this mess." He turned to daisy. "You will go with him since you are the only one who can stop him if he gets out of hand." Daisy's eyes widened with surprise and launched running for the room robbie was being held in. She rushed in and jumped down the stairs. Robbie's attention was turned when he heard a loud thud of daisy hitting the floor.

" _Whats going on why are you in a hurry._ " She didn't respond only turning off the power grid wall. They finally met eyes and he saw nothing but fear and worry.

"War broke out at gabes school... robbie he is a hostage." With those words the fire in him ignited wildly and he followed daisy to the garage where his car was. As they got to the car armored vehicles were being loaded with soldiers. They wasted no time in waiting and got out before they were supposed to. Robbie raced down the roads like a maniac weaving between cars and running red lights. Daisy was sinking into the seat until hey got to the school. They didn't even have to go inside, there was cross fire in the parking lot and flashing in the windows.

Robbie didn't even think before getting out until he was stopped by daisy. "Don't go in full force, get the people out first." He took a second and nodded trying to hold the rider in for as long as possible. Daisy got out and followed behind robbie as they sneaked around. Robbie might have only been here for three years of his high school career, but he could still remember every corner of the place. Every corner they took down a usual group of two to four armed men. I wasn't until someone elbowed robbie in the face braking his nose that he loses it. The fire engulfed his body and he pummeled the guy to the floor with daisy trying to pull him off. "Robbie, Stop! Focus on your brother." He sharply gazed down the hall when they heard screams cut through the air. They raced down the hall and walked into a room filled with people tied up and gabe was on the floor with blood coming from his nose and had duct tape over his mouth. He must have put up a fight when they grabbed him. Everyone in the room ranged from teachers to students, some robbie recognized. They were terrified at the site of the ghost rider. Daisy started to cut the zip ties binding the people while robbie stood at the door to make sure no one tried running out.

Daisy spoke with a demanding tone. "We are from shield, and if you go out there you will be shot." Some of the teachers nodded. One of the students looked like a senior stood up to robbie.

"How do we know we can trust it?" He tried acting like a brave idiot, but robbie spoke with his dark and gruesome voice sent chills down the jocks spine.

" ** _You can't, but trust her._** " He pointed to daisy and she blew the side of the building out. Everyone but gabe was able to go because the gang members trashed his chair. The rider scoped gabe up and carried him out of the building. Gabe was surprised he wasn't burned when his fire touched his skin. As they got to a safe distance robbie put gabe down on the sidewalk and carefully removed the tape and burned the zip tie off. One of the people gasped as robbie turned around to see a man run up to her with a combat knife. Robbie got between the two and there was a dark howl as the knife went into his shoulder. The female teacher squealed as he grabbed the attacker by the collar and stared into his eyes.

He looked back at everyone and saw the horror in their eyes, but the rider hungered for souls. He sat the man back on his feet but landed a solid punch to the jaw knocking him cold and pulled out the now glowing yellow blade. What the girl said next surprised him.

"Thank you." He didn't have to look at her to know she was censer. From the corner of his non existent eyes he saw shield armored car driving to the other side of school were all the action was. Daisy grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"Stay here they have this covered." He forced her hand off and looked back grabbing his chains.

" ** _They attacked him daisy, you would do the same._** " He walked back to the school with hast and disappeared behind walls. The boy jock questioned everyone as they watched.

"Who is that guy?" The teacher answered with such sureness.

"He's a hero."

Robbie raced to the front of the school to make sure the job gets done and maybe grab a few souls, but it didn't take long. He helped out a few agents being over run by gang members. He got a little carried away in decapitating a few people. He helped the soldiers take down all the gangs and it was over shortly. After the people were safe daisy left to find robbie and did so. He was himself and talking to mace.

Robbie turned to daisy as she walked up. " _Good news, i'm free to go._ " Daisy couldn't help squealing and hugging him. Remembering they had people watching she backed off.

"Sorry, just happy you wont be locked away forever." Robbie looked around for gabe and found him being inspected by simmons.

Simmons slowly waved a light in front of gabe. "Just a broken nose nothing to worry about." Robbie came up and ruffled his hair.

" _Must have opened that big mouth of yours._ " Gabe and robbie hugged each other and pulled away. " _I will be home soon, I just have one more thing to do, I have to help a friend._ "

Gabe raised an eyebrow. "You have a friend? Wow." Robbie laughed a little forgetting those he despised were around and told gabe with a low voice.

" _He's like me, but older and he helped teach me a few things._ "

Gabe then remembered, "Actually I was supposed to spend the night with some friends. But I can come home..."

" _No,no. You go spend time with your friends_ " Speaking of which robbie needed to get back to the base and get it over with.

Robbie and daisy show up to the base around sundown. The team greeted them back and johnny looked ready holding the book. "You ready robbie, this will be hard on you." Robbie nodded and followed everyone to the hanger where a decent sized space was made.

" _How will you get back?_ " Robbie looked at johnny knowing how it feels to be trapped somewhere for so long.

"I'll find a way, I did last time." Robbie admitted the first time he had help from a man named Doctor Strange but now he was going to learn how to do it on his own. Everyone stood back and just watched.

"So the first thing you want to do is focus on channeling both the riders and your powers." Robbie relaxed rolling his shoulders listening to johnny guide him.

"Next pull your chain, light it and roll it in a circular motion in front of you." He did so but nothing was happening.

"Focus robbie, imagine it opening, think of the most desolate place in the universe. Use that fire inside you, and FOCUS!" Robbie and the rider used all there power to summon a portal. Sparks flew and a portal started to ripped open to a place that glowed red.

"That's it robbie keep going." Robbie was losing his grip fast and running low on energy. His words stuttered as he winced in pain from his energy draining.

" _I can't..I cant open it_." Daisy yelled at him.

"Come on robbie, you never give up. So don't start now your too stubborn." Robbie zoned out and used all his force to open the portal. He pulled the chain away and daisy supported his tired body. Johnny went over and braced robbies shoulder.

"Thank you, for helping me."

Robbie gave a faint smile. " _Lets just call it even._ " They firmly shook hands before johnny turned his back and walked through the portal. It closed behind him and robbies vision slowly faded and he passed out.

Robbie woke up on the couch in the rec room with daisy sitting near.

"Hey there, you passed out from exhaustion, you've been out for a few hours." Robbie sat up and felt all the pain rush to his head. He hissed and leaned over holding his head. "Here, I knew you would need these." She hands him a bottle of pain killers and a glass of water. He takes the glass and downs nearly all the water.

It was dark in the halls so it must have been late. " _What time is it exactly?_ "

"Eleven, fifty. I was about to fall asleep myself." Daisy grabbed his hand and they looked at each other meeting eyes.

" _But you stayed._ " He had a discrete smile. " _Well, I have a home to be in._ " He got up and started walking out until he realized daisy was still sitting. " _Well, are you coming or not?_ "

A large smile shot across her face and she bounced up and joined him in making their way to his house.

He stopped the car in the driveway and just sat there in his seat. Daisy just let herself sit into the seat as well and looked at the roof. " _Finally, some peace and quiet._ " Robbie said as he sighed and closed his eyes listening to the silence.

Daisy rolled her head to look at robbie. That was the first time she has seen him at such peace and not unconscious. "Robbie there is something I've been meaning to tell you. I mean I've said it before but... I don't know." She played with her hands looking back down missing robbie look at her.

" _What is it chica?_ " He slid his hand to her shoulder. When she looked at him all she saw was someone caring enough to listen, to help. And she felt it again. That small feeling of security, and happiness. The same way she used to feel about Lincoln, and the same way she felt when she talked to robbie in the framework. That's when works became motion and emotion. Flooding into daisy like a wave she was so sure to conquer. She had her doubts but there was only one way to know for sure.

"Damn it robbie why do you make it so hard?"

He gave her a smile thinking the same things but for different reasons. He was so sure of his love for her was real, but he faced something in this world he didn't have to in the real world. The ghost riders hold over his life and the ever growing fear of already losing his brother. But daisy and robbie were alike in so many ways like odd puzzle pieces that fit only each other out of millions.

They both leaned in and kissed each other. Daisy's body lit up with a warmth never felt before. His lips were dry and salty but all of that didn't matter. There hearts raced in unison and breaths staggered with every kiss they withdrew from. Robbie stopped at pulled away with a smile clearing his throat.

" _I-um.. sorry. I don't know if I can do this._ " He gets out of his car and daisy became infuriated and happy at the same time.

"What do you mean sorry?" She followed robbie to his door and firmly planted her hands on her hips. "Why don't you ever let yourself be happy? Why do you keep running?"

" _BECAUSE! Everyone I have ever loved ended up dead or paralyzed._ " He unlocks his door but she just follows inside.

"And you don't think I've been through that two?" She firmly planted a finger firmly in his chest. "You don't think I haven't been through enough loss and heart ache, and betrayal? Well newsflash buddy your not the only one." A tear crept out of the corner of her eye and he embraced her as it all came to her.

" _I'm sorry daisy_." He pulls up her chin so she can see him. " _Your right, its just I want to save the person I love from destruction._ "

It took a while for those words to sink in and his message was clear. "Then maybe for now on, lets stick together to keep each other standing." Daisy let the heat from robbies jacket seep through and warm her just a little. The space between then slowly closed until their lips touched again. Daisy slowly unzipped robbies jacket and pulls it off. He runs his hand to her hair and pulls her in closer. Daisy ran her hands under his shirt mapping his skin. He got her jacket off and pressed her to the wall.

" _Are you sure about this daisy?_ " He could only feel her lips curl under their kiss.

"Yes, anyone who doesn't have the sense to love you, forget them." They reconnected with a new fire in each other's hearts. Robbie trailed down her neck with kisses and pulled off her mesh top that teased him so much. His hands firmly planted on her waist then she pushed back. Daisy managed to get his shirt off exposing his glowing skin from the moonlight entering the house. She used her powers just a little bit, enough to throw him to the couch with her on top.

Robbie smiled, " _That is so not fair..._ " Daisy just kissed his jaw line and went to whisper in his ear.

"And what are you going to do about it?" She bit his ear stirring something inside. Robbie didn't realize he was laying on the TV remote until it turned on making the both of them jump a little. Robbie laughed standing and pulled daisy from the couch. As they reconnected he ran his hands down to her ass and lifted her up letting her wrap herself on him. They sought connection of their mouths more than air having short gasps.

" _My room?_ " All she did give a nod and smile so he walked her into his room. Daisy was surprised at the neatness and emptiness of the room. Then again, when did the man ever sleep. His king size bed with a black comforter complimented the grey/blue walls. Only one dresser and desk both black as well. Robbie cupped her face kissing her as she slowly pushed him to the bed. Distracted, daisy unbuckles his pants and pulling them off she feels him almost stop.

"Whats the matter?" Daisy asked seeing his gaze more surprised.

" _Nothing.. It's just I thought you would want to take it slow._ " Daisy becomes worried if she overstepped the boundary too quickly.

"Do you?"

Robbie just smiles and shakes his head pulling her close. " _No.. not at all._ " Daisy thinks over something to recover her side of the argument.

"You think you can keep up racer?" In that second he flips her to the middle of the bed running harsh kisses down to her collar bone. She winced as she felt his teeth lightly clamp her neck. Great, now she will have work to go to in the morning with a hickey. She ran her nails down his back and could feel a instant temperature change to him. He felt very warm and even though non of his skin was burnt she saw some flames lick his skin.

"Robbie, you okey?"

" _Niver mejor, chica..._ " Daisy made eye contact and they seemed normal.

"Just tell me if you need to stop." Robbie just shook his head smiling and resumed taking off her bra. There legs intertwined as robbie hovered over kissing wildly and with a firm grip at her hip. There it was again, that flicker of fire. But daisy was too distracted to notice let alone give a damn. She couldn't help moaning when he rubbed her the right way and digging her nails in deeper. She was pretty sure she was tearing skin but it didn't seem to hurt him. At that second she felt something move under his skin. A sharp pain hit her neck when robbie bit her again.

"Hey robbie, we should.." Her neck still hurt but now it felt like it was wet. She wiped it and it was blood. "Robbie. Did you just bite me?" He hovered there for a second not looking at her, blood dripped from his mouth onto her stomach an she heard a low grumble. He looked up at her and she saw his teeth were sharp and fire in his eyes. Daisy was alarmed and pushed him off retrieving her shirt. When she wen't back he was leaning over the bathroom vanity breathing heavy.

"Robbie? What happened?" He ran cool water and splashed it in his face.

" _It was my fault. You should probably go.._ "

"Are you fucking kidding me? You better tell me now reyes." Robbie, barely able to stand straight held his head reaching for pain relievers.

" _Johnny told me it rarely happens, but you have to think about it as a ... upgrade.. Because I'm so young to have the rider active these adjustments to my body keep changing, and I lost focus on controlling him._ " He takes a deep breath before downing pills.

"So whats the pain killers for?"

" _Compared to other riders, their power is like a fast flowing river. They are introduced to that level and it stays there, allowing them to adjust. Me when I got him, it was like a small stream_." He displays using the sink faucet. " _And every once in a while, when he kills enough people, it opens a little wider._ " He let the water flow a little faster. " _So when this happens I have to adjust to it constantly._ " He sighed. " _Sometimes it effects me causing serious growing pain or changes me physically. Opening that portal must have cracked the dam open more._ "

Daisy turned on the faucet on full. "Then what if it just decides to jump to maximum?" Robbie just shrugs and splashed his face again trying to calm down.

" _I don't even know if it will be me that makes it that far._ " He starts to hear the voices and winces at the intensity. He sees the blood bleed through her shirt. " _I'm really sorry, damn it I knew this wasn't going to end well._ "

"This things never do robbie, but we have to fight for what we love." Robbie nods and peels back the shirt realizing how deep his teeth went. Chills went down his spine remembering how the rider inside him liked the taste of her blood. Robbie cleaned and stitched her up. "See, good as new." She pecks him on the cheek as he goes to the kitchen for water. He let her borrow one of his smallest shirts until she could get a replacement and he just put shorts on. They get in bed to try and sleep but robbie has nightmares making him stir.

4:47am-

Robbie couldn't take it anymore, the nightmares and the voices. He sat up on his side of the bed feeling nauseous and daisy felt the warmth of the bed dissipate. She rolls over seeing robbie almost swaying.

"Robbie, whats the matter?" Robbie just shakes his head and his voice was worried.

" _I don't feel good._ " He shot up and went to the bathroom. Daisy sat herself up and just waited until she heard shattering glass. She ran in and found him perched on the counter with a glass cup shattered.

"Robbie, Is it him again?" He shook his head violently and bent over the trash can getting sick. It was a glowing red like lava. Daisy was officially worried.

" _I'm sick, how am I sick?_ "

"Well everyone gets sick..." Robbie cuts her off.

" _NO, I have been the rider four years now, and I haven't been sick by natural means._ " Daisy saw something under his skin and turned off the light. His skin lit up with a glowing orange filling under his skin. Daisy turned the light back on and went to grab her phone. As she called for help she heard robbie talking to himself.

He looked long in the mirror not seeing his own reflection but the rider. His voice was loud in his head. " _ **What do you think she's going to say when you do get that far? When there is nothing left**_." " _Don't you dare threaten her._ " Robbie was getting worse but he noticed the vision breaking quickly between the rider and a man with gold horns and a green robe with a staff. " _ **She will scream your name when your hand tightens around her neck... when she burns.**_ " His eyes flickered and growled. He became blind to the man standing clearly behind him. Daisy peaked through the barely open door seeing an asgardian with green clothing and gold horns. He was sending green smoke to dance around robbies head. It was Loki the god of tricks and the one responsible for the invasion of New York. Loki messing with one of the most dangerous men on the planet.

" _Get out of my head!_ " He sends his fist flying through the mirror and wall. Loki disappeared leaving the mist to get in his head. His head twitched still hearing his voice. " ** _How did it taste robbie? Her blood on your lips, don't tell me you didn't enjoy hurting her a little._** " So much pressure was built up inside he turned it inwards causing damage. Daisy opened the door and saw blood starting to run from his nose.

"Robbie, don't listen to him." Robbie slowly collapsed to the floor screaming in pain. Daisy called simmons and went to his side. "Robbie, focus. Its not him okey?" Simmons came on speaker.

"Daisy.. Whats going on? "

"Its robbie, he needs medical attention. Send help." Blood was now running from his ears and mouth as he started convulsing. He could barely talk through his teeth.

" _I can't hold it anymore._ " He held his arms close to his chest.

"Stay with me they will be here soon." Her mind raced a mile a second. She raced in the living room to get dressed and get him some water. She turned him on his side so he wouldn't drown in blood. And it was a long wait.

Simmons was asleep at the base when here phone range. Fitz moaned from under his pillow and simmons looked at the clock.

"Who would be calling at four in the morning?" When she looked at the caller I.D. It was daisy. Simmons knew if it was her calling it was important. She answered and put it on speaker. There was a gut wrenching scream in the background alarming both simmons a fitz.

"Daisy?.. Whats going on?" Confusion raced through their minds. And her voice trembled.

"Its robbie, he needs medical attention. Send help." The call ended and the two rushed to coulson who was already awake.

Fitz and simmons talked at the same time but coulson stopped them. He pointed to fitz.

"It's robbie sir. He's in dire need of medical attention." Coulson jumped from his chair and everyone was rounded up. Everyone was confused especially when simmons brought medical equipment. Coulson gave may coordinates. Mack was the one to finally ask.

"What are we doing this early?" Simmons rushed setting things up.

"Its robbie. There is something wrong with him. When daisy called..." She paused remembering the sound, fitz finished.

"He was screaming in pain, we could hear it in the background. It was terrifying."

It took them only a little while before they landed in front of robbies house. Everyone could here faint screaming coming from inside. Daisy came running up to simmons.

"Come on he's gotten worse. He started convulsing after the call." Daisy led them to the living room where she managed to get him to the couch. Lights revealed a trail of blood leading to his room. Simmons checked him. He was very warm, heart rate through the roof, shaking, his eyes couldn't focus, and he kept saying the same thing.

" _Its too much..I can't breath._ " He started coughing up more blood. He rolled off the couch and simmons saw his ribs shifting. " _Get out of my head!_ " Two bullets are fired from nowhere and knocks robbie out. Simmons, daisy, and coulson turn around to see may with an icer gun.

"Some one needed to do it." Mack helped bring robbie onto the quinjet and took off as simmons started inspecting him with what she had. She couldn't find the source of the problem.

"Daisy, what was he acting like when you found him?" Daisy shot a look.

"He was talking to himself, they were fighting since his powers increased, more aggressive."

"Aggressive how?" Coulson raised from his seat. Daisy realized she just threw herself to the wolves. How was she supposed to make an excuse for this? No doubt she was cornered. She pulled down the large shirt collar showing the cleaned up bite mark.

"We kind of slept together... and the other guy changed him physically, his teeth were serrated..." Daisy received shocked, serious, and mad expressions. "but that wasn't him he wouldn't hurt me. It was someone else." Coulsons eyebrow furrowed and daisy whispered to him thinking it would hear. "it's Loki, I saw him messing with robbies head, green smoke ran around his head."

Coulson pulled back thinking with a serious look and paced. "If it is who you say it is, then were going to have our hands full." He looked down to robbie and back at daisy. "And really? Him?" Daisy perked fer lips and raised a brow.

"Really, you want me to talk about this now?" Daisy crossed her arms and an alarming moan grabbed everyone's attention. May pulled her icer as robbie's hand hit his face almost to block the light from his eyes. It gave him a bad headache with the confusion already building. His voice was raspy and rough.

" _What happened, where am I?_ " He sat up looking around and could easily place where he was.

Simmons jumped to his side. "I highly recommend you lay down, your body was severely damaged, what happened if you mind me asking?" Robbie held his head and sighed.

" _It was him, he was forcing his way out and daisy was there. I..I held too much of it in and it turned against me I guess. I focused all of my power inside._ "

"I know how it feels, I did that once too. It shattered nearly every bone in my body." Daisy sighed rubbing her arms remembering the feeling.

Simmons handed robbie a wet towel to wipe off the blood. "Hopefully when we get to base I can run some tests and make sure you are in tip top shape." Speaking of shape, robbie was still shirtless until daisy handed him a spare shield shirt.

"Thanks." He felt like every part of him was on fire, but nothing was happening. So he kept quiet, but he couldn't help think about what the voice said. Is he going to become a shell for the rider to walk in? Was it him to bring daisy her demise? He let the thought fade in the back of his mind as he fell back asleep in the seat.

In a parallel dimension Loki was laughing. "Yes my puppet, go and slip into their home. You will be the trojan horse that can defeat my brother. He will come soon. And when he does... It will be a nasty surprise."


	8. Where There Is Smoke There Is Fire

Chapter 8: Where There Is Smoke There Is Fire

Robbie woke just a few moments before they landed and all the voices poured back in. As Simmons lead him to the lab Coulson stopped the group.

"We have some asgardian activity outside Nevada, I want the team on zephyr one. Simmons, Robbie, Mack. You three stay here and figure out what is wrong. Mack you stay if there is any control issues." Coulson lead everyone back to the hanger while robbie followed simmons, and mack went to find yoyo.

When they got there simmons picked up a tablet to pull up all the files they had of him when she noticed how distracted he was. "Robbie, are you sure your okey? You don't seem all there."

" _Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking about something._ " He looked around and watched her scramble around for tools. After she checked on what she could there wasn't much to go on. He had never really become part of SHIELD to have a physical file.

"Well from what I can tell you seemed to have reacted to something, but you healed too quickly to know what exactly caused it." She handed him his jacket and he put it on. Something inside him just flipped. It was so sudden and without warning that he became a different person. He looked at simmons with an evil smirk almost as if he was planning something. He was fighting inside for control, someone alien was at the controls someone else than the rider.

" _So ah, when do you think the others will be returning?_ " He ran his hand along a table of tools fitz had been working on with a tilt of his head.

"It depends, sometimes it can take a few hours to a day with one of those retrieval missions. Maybe its Lady Sif. It would be nice to see her again." She Had her back turned to him as she filled in the medical report. She heard a growl come from behind and in the window across the room she could see Loki's and the Ghost riders reflection. She turned around and saw the fiery demon had replaced robbie and threw a punch that knocked her out. The flesh grew back and his eyes glowed slightly green.

" _This body suits me nicely. Now to wait for my brother._ " He picks up her body and puts her in a closet. He zip ties her hands and feet and locks the door. He leaves the lab to deal with other possible threats.

Daisy was on her computer checking for any sign of asgardian activity and she did. An outside contact had called telling them it was Thor, and it was an urgent matter. They flew a good hour to the location set just outside of Las Vegas. As the tail of the gate lowered Coulson chose daisy to follow along while everyone stayed on the plane. They walked into a bar and saw a man in a red cape and long golden hair sitting at the long bar. A loud manly voice sounds the room.

"Another round good man." He slammed a large mug on the counter and a scared man filled it quickly, and coulson got into pose. Daisy just stood there.

"Thor. I hope you still remember me." The large man froze and turned around with a puzzled look.

"Son of Coul? I thought you had passed into the hall of Valhalla after your valiant attempt to stop my brother." He had a large body that seemed twice the size of mack, and it made daisy blush a little. Coulson sighed.

"I thought I did too, but friends brought me back for a better fight. And now I have a second chance, but right now we need to discuss why you have welcomed us with your presence." Thor smiled at daisy who was laying behind letting the men catch up.

"Who is this young warrior?"

"My name is agent Johnson, nice to finally meet you Thor." They shook hands and he smiled.

"A firm handshake you got there, something tells me you are a fierce opponent." He turns his attention to coulson, but daisy thinks she knows why he is there.

"Are you here for Loki?" He gave her a strange look and nodded.

"He escaped our prison last week and my search has lead me here. Why, have you seen him?" Coulson nodded.

"The situation might be worse than just seeing him."

"You see a close friend of mine is powerful, but something happened to him last night. I think Loki was trying to control him but he is a fighter, so all its doing is hurting him." He picked up his hammer off the bar.

"We must go and save your friend before he learns too much of your friends abilities." They lead him back to the zephyr and daisy couldn't stop staring at his large arms. When they get there they start devising a plane to catch Loki. "I just hope you realize he is a powerful sorcerer, removing him from your friend will be difficult." Thor warned but daisy remembered something.

"What if we drove him out with pain?"

Coulson shook his head. "We don't want to hurt robbie."

Daisy rolled her head. "He has lived with the pain of his flesh burning away for nearly four years, and survived being disintegrated by a plutonium bomb. Coulson, if its anyone who can take a hit. Its robbie." Thor thought hard and knew his brother would bail at the first sign of losing. The problem would be separating the two.

"I brought cuffs from Asgard that prevents him from using magic. If I use my thunder on your friend and when he retreats, we will need someone fast to put these on him." Coulson smiled.

"We have an agent like that."

Robbie was going around the cars and found mack working on one of the SUV's. As he walked up to plan how to take down the giant an opportunity presented itself.

"Hey matchstick, you want to work together on these. It would be nice to have another mechanic around here." Robbie walked over next to the tool box and picked up a large wrench.

" _Sure, but your doing it wrong._ " He hit mack in the back of the head and he collapsed to the ground. He dragged him off to the same large closet he hid simmons in. He tied him to a support beam with power cords and covered his mouth with duck tape when he heard simmons.

"Who are you, and what did you do to robbie."

" _My name is Loki of asguard, now hush before I melt it shut._ " He put duck tape over her mouth and then there was one. Yoyo. He grabbed macks icer thinking it was a real gun.

Yoyo was in the kitchen cooking some lunch when robbie walked in close to her. Yoyo was almost done but she hadn't seen mack in a while.

"Hey burning man, have you seen mack? Lunch is almost done."

Robbie shook his head. " _No cant say I have and why does everyone have nicknames for him?_ " Yoyo smiles and robbie did the unthinkable. He pulls a fast one wrapping his arms around her waist pulling in to kiss, but she freaks out.

"Que demonios estas haciendo?" (What the hell are you doing?) He just smiles confused.

" _What? I don't understand._ " Robbie was trying to act normal but that set her on high alert. The real robbie would have understood her, and this was an impostor. Robbie knew he had been made when her eyes began to wonder, and went for the gun but it disappeared. Yoyo was now feet away with a blink of an eye holding the gun. " _Finally, a challenge._ "

She raced away out of sight as he lunged for her. Then alarms sound signaling she had pulled the intruder alarm.

The quinjet got to base but the doors to the hanger wouldn't open. Daisy raced to the others after she discovered why.

"The base is under lock down. Were too late." Thor put his hand on her shoulder as she started to freak out.

"We will save your friend." He gave her a reassuring smile, but she has lost too many to relax. They had to land in the front lot and made their way to the entrance.

"Great, now we have a locked titanium door. And my arms are too sore to quake it open." May thinks and thor just walks off. He throws his hammer hard breaking the seal of the door enough to open it with his hands. Daisy was slightly impressed by the do first think later. They rushed into a scary scene of blood stains stretched across the walls and random officers lying on the floor with broken necks. Daisy ran her fingers along a part of the wall that was scorched and smelled it.

"Brimstone... Were too late."

Thor turned to daisy with a raised brow. "What is it your friend can do?"

Daisy tucked her hair feeling the pressure to explain. "He is a Ghost rider, skull on fire, sold his soul to the devil thing." Thor's eyes widened as if he had seen the creature of damnation before. They continued searching when they came to the hanger where mack, jemma, and yoyo were tied up and unconscious in the center of the open room. Daisy ran over to jemma's side and pulled the duck tape off her mouth and started working the bindings. Jemma woke with a weak and delirious voice.

"Daisy, you need to leave. Its robbie, there is something wrong." The loud roar of the ghost rider pulled all of their attention, and there was something wrong. Instead of a bright red, yellow and orange fire there was only tints of green flame. His focus was soul based at Thor who was standing there with a fierce look.

"Why have you done this brother, how dare you wear another warriors skin to use his power." The riders head tilted and the flesh reanimated showing a sickly skinned robbie. Paler than his usual olive tone and his eyes weren't his own. Then he had the guts to use robbies voice.

" _Because, after all these years I have finally found the one thing you are scared of. Fire. And no one can stop me now._ " He looked to the floor as he paced side to side in front of them. " _You see he was too busy fighting with the other guy that he didn't know I was there the whole time **.**_ " Daisy stood tall and strong.

"No, you can't fight him. Robbie is too stubborn and caring to let you win. Not when his brother is on the line." Daisy searched his face as there was a reaction, a wince if you will.

" _You foolish child, I broke his moral code of preserving the innocent. What makes you think I cant make him forget?_ " An evil grin wrenched its way onto his face and he took a step forward and everyone moved back except thor and daisy.

"Your cowardliness has grown old brother. Let me save you the humiliation now, while you still have little dignity." Daisy knew where he was going with this and picked up he needed a distraction.

"Robbie! He will hurt everyone you care about and more. You are not a bad person and not everyone is all good either. So i'm going to need you to fight for me here. Push him out, that is your body, now give him hell." He growled through his teeth.

" _Silence mortal!_ " He threw his chains and they wrapped around her chest and she could feel the fire burning her skin, and she cried out.

"Robbie!"

It hit a nerve as he stumbled back letting go holding his head screaming. Thor took off and broke through the roof opening it up.

Robbie was pissed and drew the line when Loki hurt daisy. He started fighting with all he had. The rider and robbie found clarity in teaming up, because no matter how much they hated each other there was a common enemy. Even the spirit knew it felt wrong taking innocent lives. It was two minds verses one and robbies body was the battle ground. His skin burned away and fire danced with a bright red and green. Loki was shorty triumphant and acted fast, but when he looked up his brother was nowhere. Until it was too late and Thor's mighty shout shook the air as he flew straight down charged with lightning. He arced the lighting sending it directly at robbie. There was so much electricity in the air everyone could feel it. In a flash the electricity centered to him and his whole body became tense and every muscle tightened. The demons cry echoed in the air trying to breath, trying to withstand the current of nearly one billion joules of electricity. Thor let go after a good while and watched the bone creature with black smoke escaping his inside sway and stagger around. He stumbled over to a car to hold himself up, and everyone watched him in awe and wonder as he was still awake after that. His skull tilted up and looked at thor as green fire breached.

" ** _Thanks for knocking out the kid you blubbering idiot._** " He roughly rose his body and stood tall. Everyone pitched in. May fired harpooned grappling hooks sending them through his leg, chest, and arm piercing his body multiple times and fastening him to the ground. Daisy used her quake powers to keep him still and breaking a few bones. Thor sent his hammer flying knocking him in the chest and head. He was being warn down to the breaking point. He finally collapsed to his knees breathing heavy.

Thor warned Loki. "Leave his body now or die with him."

The creature just looked up at him and formed a terrifying grin. Daisy went over to free the others and handed yoyo the cuff and whispered in her ear.

" _ **I will never give up, I will never loose to a idiot like you.**_ " Thor just shook his head.

"Then you leave me with no choice." Daisy ran up to thor.

"No you cant do that it will kill robbie, I cant lose him. Not another!" Tears pooled in her eyes as she felt coulson pull her away.

"I am sorry young warrior, but this way will be the best for everyone." He launched in the air and daisy tried shaking her friends who were holding her back, wailing for him to stop. Thor reached a high enough point in the atmosphere and fell from the sky like a bullet. And in those slow last seconds the rider looked at daisy and the last second the fire turned orange. Loki left his body and yoyo locked the cuffs on him using her powers. Daisy's face drops and a flash of white filled the room.

Everyone was knocked back by the blast and rose to see the large hole in the ground and the limp unconscious skeleton in the bottom. Coulson realized loki jumped out too soon leaving robbie in too weak of a state. Daisy rushed over to the motionless body and Thor realized seeing his brother.

"Like I said thor, I will always win in some way." His grin filled thor with rage until coulson put his hand on his shoulder.

Daisy hovered her hands over his hollow inactive skull feeling the heat dissipate. Daisy started freaking out. What started out as an act to trick loki went straight to hell. She could feel hot stinging in her eyes as memories of saying goodbye to Lincoln came to mind those very sort moment of a interrupted sentence. 'I love y-' those were his last works before the white flash ended his life, just as it did to robbie. How could she move on after this, she was just finding her place again. No, he was too strong to die from thor. Then she held her breath as the flesh slowly rebuilt regrowing the face of the man she knew. But no breath claimed his lips and no movement in his chest. Simmons slid down into the hole and helped her drag him out onto flat ground. Daisy unzipped his jacket, and started chest compression's as simmons held his head. After the first few times simmons realized it was pointless but daisy kept going.

"Daisy, Daisy... Daisy!" Jemma grabbed her and hugged her. "We can't do anymore. We have to leave it up to him." Daisy buried herself into her shoulder. Everyone could feel something brewing, and something in daisy snaps. As thor's firm hand holds loki to walk him away daisy rushes up to him and punches him in the face breaking his nose.

"I don't care if your a god. I will make your life a living hell.." His grin sent a chill up her spine and then a groan ripped through the air. A rough and stripped throat barely made the message clear, but she could hear.

" _daisy?_ " His voice made her insides recoil and loki's smile disappeared as she turned around. Robbies head rolled ever slightly but it was enough for her to rush to his side. He couldn't move feeling almost every bone in his body was shattered.

"Don't move." She slid next to him and grabbed his hand. Daisy ran her fingers threw his long mohawk like hair brushing out rumble.

" _You don't have to tell me twice._ " He tried looking around. " _Did it work?_ "

Daisy just nodded wiping away a tear that started to escape. "He is out of you." Thor tugged loki behind him and made his was into robbies view.

"You have a strong heart warrior. What is your name?" Thor was interested in how he was so different from his last ghost rider acquaintance.

" _Robbie reyes_." Daisy ever so carefully helped him sit up. He winced in pain and hissed through his teeth feeling his bones resetting. " _Do a favor for me... When he gets in a secure area, kick his ass._ "

Thor just smiled. "You rest and I will assure you there will be slight ass kicking." Robbie gave a weak smile and breathed slowly. Thor walked away with loki by the arm with coulson and may to leave. The memories of what loki did with his body discussed him, killing innocent people, hurting friends, trying whatever that was on yoyo. It all made him hate himself more.

Daisy on the other hand was so relieved she wasn't going to be alone, and robbie's true self was back. He would have another chance at living because even though he heals from all varieties of damage that was a close call. They never do know when he ends like that if he is strong enough to keep coming back or if one day he just gives in. Robbie sat there feeling all the pain and it seemed although it was only a felt seconds he was gone it felt like hours.

" _Daisy, i'm tired._ " Daisy caught him as he blacked out. Simmons checked and reassured everyone he was okey.

And there they were again, in the medical bay with robbie out cold and daisy waiting for the slightest sigh of consciousness. He felt like he was being sucked into a vortex, forever falling until he opened his eyes and it was like he was re-watching his memories. Gabe was five and eating macaroni as eleven year old robbie sat at the table doing homework.

"Come on robbie, please!" Gabe tugged on robbies shirt with a pleading smile.

" _I told you I have to do work, go play with one of your action figures and wait._ " A deceiving grin over took gabes youthful face. He grabbed the paper robbie was working with and ran. " _Hey! Gabe get back here with my paper!_ " Robbie chased gabe all over the house and followed him outside where he tackled him. They laughed and gabe gave the paper back.

"Now that you are outside we can play." Robbie pulled gabe up from the dirt with a smile the biggest it had ever been in a long time. Gabe tripped on a root and stumbled into someone walking on the sidewalk.

A man in his late twenties scowled at him and yelled. "Watch it kid before I teach you some respect." Robbie didn't appreciate the tone the man had to his brother. Gabe slowly moved away and robbie stood his ground.

" _Don't talk to my brother like that._ " Even though the man looked like he was about to grab him and teach him a lesson, robbie held his ground with a fierce look and a firm fist by his side. He knew ever since that day there was a part of him that seek's the danger and action of life.

The man smirked looking down on the boy only half his size. "You got spunk kid, but that tongue of yours will get you in trouble one day."

A voice long forgotten in the back of his mind rang. "Roberto, get inside now _._ " His father came out from inside the house. It had been so long since that face had came to mind he almost forgot. His father pulled him back and apologized. "Sorry, kids you know?"

The man sneered with a disgusting look. "No, I don't know." He turns and storms off and robbie caught the outline of a pistol in the guys pants. His father ushered them inside the house and returned to homework and dinner. Then as gabe went to bed his father took his place at the table.

"Why did you talk back to that guy on the street? I thought my rule was pretty clear not to do that." There was worry and curiosity in his eyes, but robbie just slouched in his chair.

" _He yelled at gabe. I wasn't just going to let him get pushed around._ " He folded his arms and looked at the notebook on the table in front of him.

"Your a good brother robbie, even I never stood up against a bigger man till I was much older." He sighed leaning back in the chair. "But you need to be careful where you step in this place." He smiled leaned back forward and ruffled robbies hair making him smile. He started tickling him and robbie melted in his chair trying to breath.

" _Dad, stop_." He tried pushing his arms away but his father was stronger. He slipped out of his grasp and started running around the house rough housing until his mother came home. She was a beautiful woman but warn down and run ragged, she looked sad. She whispered to his father in the kitchen so he waited in the living room. She had promised that they would watch a new movie, but she was too tired and something else was wrong.

The older robbie in the background was witnessing his childhood and it opened a wound long forgotten. He felt time fast forward and he saw him playing with gabe in his room. Robbie was thirteen.

It was after that lonely night that everything had changed for the worse. She had been fired from her job leaving just his father to work, and this hurt them. The stress and struggle got to them affecting there relationship and threatening their marriage as money became tight. The bills kept coming and personal money became short, their birthdays were not very big, and neither the holidays. His father started drinking and they would get into heated arguments about leaving. Gabe didn't really understand what was happening and robbie made sure it stayed that way. But their was yelling in the background.

"Robbie, why are mom and dad fighting again?" Gabe looked to robbie trying to understand but he just closed him off.

" _It's nothing gabe, come on. Let me help you with your homework._ " Robbie knew exactly what was going on, and what he saw coming. Sometimes each others threats could be heard through the walls.

"Why don't you ever listen to me?"

"What do you mean stay calm? How can I stay calm after what you said?"

"Please just realize what was going on at the time?"

"How come you never told me, I would have been fine if I knew."

"Your drunk again, just calm down."

"No your telling me it wasn't mine? I'm done with your secrets and laziness."

A slam of the front door shook the house and that was the last he heard of his father. That next morning uncle Eli was in the living room talking to his mom. While gabe left for school robbie pretended to be sick and stayed home. By lunch his mothers stuff was packed into boxes lined up to the door and being loaded into her car. He ran back to his bed when he heard footsteps coming towards his door. Eli and his mother came in and she softly placed her hand on robbies cheek kissing his forehead.

"I'm, going to be gone for a while. Tio will take good care of you two until I return." Her words meant peace and goodbye, but robbie knew what it meant. People in his school would talk about their parents fighting saying, "I'm leaving for a while." and they never came back.

" _No your not. Mom i'm thirteen not stupid, I know leaving when I see it. What is gabe supposed to do?_ " He looked at her with sorrow hoping she would stay, but its no hope.

"I'm sorry robbie, you and gabe don't deserve this. I want you to take care of gabe, stay in school." They both had tears in their eyes and he couldn't help but latch on making eli have to pry him off as he watched her walk out the door. It wasn't just sadness, but anger, and confusion. Why would they just walk out on them? Leaving their children to a guy they have only seen a few times. For hours on end he would stay in his room remembering the sight of his mother walk out, she really wasn't coming back. Eli told gabe that his mother and father went to fix things, but robbie stayed in his room for a week eating very little. One night eli and gabe were eating dinner and gabe was sharing what happened in school when they heard something shatter. Robbie had broke, letting out all his hate destroying his room. He was yelling and throwing things off his desk and sent his fist flying threw the wall. Eli came in grabbing robbie trying to calm him down, but he refused trying to fight his embrace and he broke down. Anger turned into sadness and he collapsed in his arms crying. He just backed himself against the bed hiding his face, and that was the worst gabe had ever seen him crack. He finally came out of his destroyed room the next day and went to school wearing his sorrow on his sleeve. He became quiet and his grades dropped from A's to B's and C's and became closed off even gabe couldn't change the way he felt. He had also adapted this explosive and aggressive behavior that made him set off easily, but he stayed quiet. Gabe missed the old robbie now there was no laughing, running, or excitement in his eyes. Eli would try to get him to open up, but his walls were built too strong and seamless.

This memory brought up something inside him he hasn't been able to do in a long while. His eyes turned red but held the tears back, and time shifted again.

He was set two more years later in his old school, his first year of high school. He had kept to himself most of the year but one day a group of three bullies had cornered him in the hallway. They kicked and landed a good punch to the eye splitting the skin of his brow and flushing his eye to a red. He let it happen, he didn't give a damn at least until they started talking.

"Whats the matter reyes, you too scared to fight back?" One of the fatter boys said punching him in the stomach making him fall.

The leader smiled kicking. "That's probably why his parents left, because they got a little bitch instead of a man. Maybe they started a new family elsewher-" Robbie snapped and releasing all his pint up rage. He screamed, kicked in the leaders knee in and got on top of him punching his face. Finally all the emotion broke through the dam like Niagara falls and all he felt was rage.

" **Don't talk about my parents!** " His skin was warm and red with the other guys blood. Rage started to consume him like a fire inside blocking his judgment. His friends tried to pull robbie off but one got slugged in the face to match robbies wound and threw the other against the wall of lockers grabbing the attention of ongoing classes. A crowd of students surrounded the four shouting, "Fight!" and "Hit'em!" One of the teachers came out and pulled robbie off as school security held back the bullies. He was sent to the principles office and waited for eli to pick him up.

He sat in a red leather chair hiding his bloody fists under his folded arms and didn't look at eli so he wouldn't see the red and black eye. Eli sat next to him listening to the principle about his terms of suspension and released them. When they got to the charger in the parking lot eli just sat there. "Why did you fight with those kids?"

Robbie sighed and turned his head showing the black eye and split brow. " _They said I was the reason mom and dad left._ "

Eli shook his head and started driving. "I know they crossed the line, but you need to let this go robbie. No amount of anger and isolation will bring them back. Don't let their decisions effect your life." Robbie remained quiet. "They cried though right?"

Robbie shot a look of confusion but saw him smiling. " _Like babies._ " Eli took robbie home to clean up and took him back out. " _Where are we going?_ " As he looked around they pulled up to a building. The Moonraker arcade. What are we doing here?" Robbie was sure eli would ground him at least a week.

"What? You know what you did was wrong, but you had a good reason. Don't let people push you around, now lets go play a few rounds." They played games for a few hours snacking a little in between. Robbie had finally opened up to eli, and they became close.

The week had gone by fast and when he returned to school there were whispers that followed his presence. "That's the crazy guy that beat up guero." or, "He took down three guys on his own, even made guero cry." No matter the story everyone acted the same around him like he was a walking time bomb. Walking to class he saw guero harass a girl knocking a binder out of her arms.

"How about a pretty thing like you go on a date with me tonight, forget those books." The last thing robbie wanted to do was to confront and challenge him, but he wasn't just going to let her get harassed by him. He walked over and grabbed guero's shoulder grabbing his attention.

" _Step off guero, before we have a repeat of last week._ " Guero left speaking under his breath. Robbie bent down to help her gather papers that had fallen out of her binder when he caught her eyes.

"Why did you do that? I had it handled." She had blue eyes that looked like diamonds, and long blond hair of soft gold. She caught his breath and made him lose focus but snapped out.

" _Sorry it seemed you needed help._ " He helped her up and handed her the papers. " _You seem new, I've never seen your face before._ "

She smiled tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "It's that obvious?"

" _No, it's just I've lived here long enough to know a fresh face when I see one. So where are you from?_ " The warning bell rang for class so they walked.

"All the way from Georgia, and i'm guessing you have lived here all your life?" She had a warm smile.

" _Yeah, name's Robbie. You?_ " He sends his hand out like an invitation that she firmly accepts.

"Ashleigh. So story is guero got his ass handed to him by you." She made him frown a little, his first impression on this girl was him beating someone up. "I'm sure he deserved it though." That made him smile and it turned out they were headed for the same class but they stopped outside the door. She sank in her binder held close to her chest before kissing him on the check and went in class. He was frozen in shock with her piece of gratitude, but shook it off and went into class.

After that they became best friends hanging out in the classes they had together. Sometimes after school she would go over to his house to study. Eli noticed a change in robbie, he was more open and happy with her around. They never pushed it past best friends taking time. Her family was nice and her father was very protective, but grew to like robbie. But there was always that fiery hate in his heart.

Time flew again to junior year, seventeen, and money for his family started getting scarce again especially since eli took that promotion at the roxxon labs. Robbie took up work at Canelo's auto and body car garage to help pay rent and education. Ashleigh had grown close and they were together. It was Christmas time and robbie and gabe were at ashleighs place. They were gathered in the brightly dressed room of decorations and a warm fire going. Robbie was perched in the doorway watching gabe and ashleighs siblings play when ashleigh came in with hot chocolate. Gabe threw his hands up.

"Robbie, Ashleigh. Look up!" His voice was in urgency when they looked up they saw a mistletoe.

Robbie smirked and kissed her on the lips making her almost drop the drinks. She smiled under their kiss and gave everyone there drinks while grabbing something off the christmas tree. They sat on a couch and she placed it in his lap. "Merry christmas robbie." Her smile was as bright as the first day they met, which meant she was up to something.

It was a white box that had a sticker with his name on it. Inside was another but smaller black velvet box in the shape of a graduation cap. He looked at her and she had a bright smile waiting for him to open it.

" _Now I feel bad for not getting you anything._ " She punched his shoulder.

"Robbie shut up already and open the the box." He smiled and opened to a ruby crested class ring of titanium. It even fit, she probably watched when he went to check them out. It hurt him that she did this knowing how expensive these things were which is why he wasn't able to get one in the first place. "I remember how disappointed you were when you weren't able to pay for it in time, so I paid for your design. With my own earned money of course." They hugged but robbie was so grateful for meeting her that day. His life had become so much better for him, but what was life without those reality checks.

They took a step further in their relationship after the holiday sometimes stealing away slow nights. But nearing the end of the school year the police came to his door on evening when eli was still at work. They had urgent news and broke it to him carefully.

"I'm sorry son, but we found your parents bodies in a structure fire in San Francisco just a week ago. Their identities weren't clear until two days ago." Pain welled up again and she came to him as he closed he door.

"Robbie?" She embraced him as tear's ran down his face turning red. His voice was breaking, and weak borderline hysterical.

" _There dead ash, ther-there really not coming back._ " She hushed him as he broke down swaying.

"It's okey robbie, you still have me. You still have us and we will never leave." She stayed with him but life was at a stand still. After telling eli and gabe a grief hung over the family but if effected robbie most. He dropped out of school to take full time at Canelo's and his relationship with her hit the rough road.

Just after senior year she came to him one night. Eli had opened the door and let her in while robbie was in his room drowning his sorrow in a few drinks. She sat at the foot of his bed and he could tell she had been crying. His knuckles were red and scratched showing he was hurting himself."

" _Ashleigh, whats the matter?_ " He sat up to get closer rubbing her back.

"My father is making me move with the family to Seattle. I'm leaving next week robbie." She felt him freeze and saw realization in his eyes.

" _Why I thought you were fine here?_ " It made him wonder if it was his fault. If he had pushed her all the way away.

"My father was given a chief position there and he has worked so hard to get there. I tried to ask to stay here since graduation was so close, but he wanted me there." She wiped away years that had rested on her cheek.

" _This is a goodbye isn't it?_ " She nodded letting him know another soul was about to leave his god forsaken life.

"I'm sorry robbie, I know how much you have been struggling with this for a while. Please forgive me for doing this to you." This time he was the one supporting her when he felt sorry for her.

" _You never did anything wrong ashleigh, I understand the situation your in._ " That much stress would hurt anyone.

"I know we haven't been the best couple, but I still love you." She held his hand feeling he was wearing his class ring still.

" _I love you too, but I wont keep you from making the biggest mistake of your life._ " Her gaze drew to him and they said their goodbye.

After that robbie closed off to the world and raised those seamless walls. He learned racing was a good way to let out that anger he could never seem to wash away, but it just made him forget the world in those few moments. Just three years later is when it all went down and the spirit of vengeance homed inside him. The world around him became tasteless and flat. Nothing pleased him anymore, that was until she showed up that one night. The darkness around him shook and his vision turned white and he woke up. Someone was holding his hand. Her long brunette hair covered her face until his cold hand gently pushed it behind her ear.

" _Daisy..._ "


	9. A Well Deserved Break

Chapter 9: A Well Deserved Break

Her eyes opening made his heart melt letting him know he was back in reality. Her smile came slowly. "You know, you sure have a knack for blacking out and being possessed right?" She got a smirk out of him and felt his grip tighten.

" _How long this time?_ " He sounded refined, happy even.

"Only a few hours, its just morning." He nodded and looked around sitting up. Feeling distorted from all the memories flooding back. After getting dressed he met everyone in the break room. Mack patted his back with a smile.

"Nice to have you back matchstick. Loki in you was just scary as shit." Simmons nodded and he just smirked feeling disgusted at the memory of it.

" _Trust me, it wasn't all good on my end either. It felt very weird. Not without a price either, it brought up some lost memories I rather them stay that way._ " He slummed on the couch as mack handed him a beer.

Daisy sat on the couch next to him and everyone set up breakfast. "Well, lets hope nothing.-" Robbie glared at her.

" _Girl, if you dare to finish that sentence then, Voy a perseguir u culo a la costa este_." Yoyo just giggled at his remark.

"What? What did he say?" She wiped her head around to yoyo.

Yoyo just smiled shaking her head. "Usted piensa que para una chica que vivia en L.A. sadria un poco de espanol."

Robbie just smiled shrugging and finished his drink. Daisy just rolled her eyes sinking into the couch, and then it was quiet. His voice broke through after looking in the vast emptiness. " _I was hoping I could actually get a week or so to myself._ " That caught coulsons attention.

"I don't know, you would have to check with the director. Why?" He sat across from robbie in a chair with coffee.

 _"I need time to adjust is all. Practice control in a more docile environment. One that doesn't have me loosing control of something or another something going wrong every other day."_ Coulson nodded understanding how this could be overwhelming, especially for someone who has laid low most of his life.

"I will talk to him and see what I can do." Coulson dismissed robbie to let him go see gabe, but daisy followed him to the garage.

"So, you going anywhere specific to cool down?" She paced by his side as they made their way to the charger. She really didn't want him to leave for so long, especially after all of 'that' had happened. Life of a SHIELD agent is a unstoppable train of crazy.

" _Not that I would tell you._ " He teased with a smirk. He needed to visit a place, more like a yearly retreat. He always hated his week. It was his birthday and anniversary of his parents death. " _Just a place up-state not too far from here._ "

Daisy liked it when he kept those kind of secrets, it was almost as if he was challenging her to solve the puzzle. But she could respect the mans privacy when it was asked for... nicely. "Well, maybe I'll come by to send news if you'r cut some slack but just in case.." She grabbed his jacket pulling him into a kiss.

He wanted so much more of this. He had been a stranger to love for years, but this wasn't the place nor time. " _Vamos chica, tengo que ir a casa._ " He leaned back against his car. " _It will only be a few days daisy, and if its that serious of an emergency I will be here pretty fast._ " She hugged him before he left to go see gabe and wait.

As robbie walked in his house gabe was on the phone with someone. He house was still a mess from the two nights before with blood leading into his room. "Oh my God! I thought something happened to you. Now you better have the worlds best explanation." He pointed the the blood stain and had the look of anger, but it was hiding the deep concern.

Robbie ran his hand through his hair, scratching and contemplating how he was going to explain this. " _Well, its nice to see you too gabe._ " He lead him to the couch.

"Come on robbie, you can't play something like this off. Hell, you punched through your mirror. Is it him?" He raised a brow trying to figure out what his brother wasn't telling him.

" _No its not him... Loki the god of mischief got in our head and used my temper to get access to the rider. Daisy was here so I turned all of that hate inward hurting myself as I was fighting him. She called her friends which took forever and when they did they shot me with an icer. When I got to their base the team split because word was thor was here. Anyway loki fully took over our body and killed some innocent people, but long story short. I got electrocuted with a lightning bolt and every bone shatter by thor's hammer. Loki jumped out of my body just before that last thing happened._ " He looked up from playing with his hands and saw gabes shocked expression. Wow, that was the first time in a long time he was able to silence gabe.

"What?! Why was Loki after you?" He became confused and looked at robbie cautiously. "And i'm not going to even ask what daisy was doing here." Gabe was a smart kid and being his brother, where would only be two outcomes of why she was there. One, robbie saved her ass from dying again from getting neck deep in watchdogs. Or two, they had a night to themselves and took advantage of the time. Yeah probably two since they have been spending more time together, but that was none of his business.

" _Anyway, I'm going to make myself scarce again the next few days. And no it has nothing to do with daisy or SHIELD._ " He got up to go pack some bags and stopped at the door.

"I know, its your yearly retreat. Its just I thought you had taken enough time away." Gabe said in a disappointing tone. "Even if you don't tell me where you go that is so important to miss your own birthday."

" _Don't worry. When I come back I will take some time off and spend time with you. Besides I've been stuck in a personal hell, and controlled by more than one person in one month. This will be an actual retreat._ " Gabe smiled thinking about the last time they really spent time together, it seemed so long ago.

"I mean what luck is it your birthday is Dia de los Muertos?" Gabe said with a smile going to the kitchen for water. "At least you wont need a mask eh?"

Robbie shook his head smiling. It was true and too ironic. His birthday was on October 31 Halloween. Better known around there as day of the dead, and he indeed was a dead man walking. " _Yeah, I don't think party goers can be drunk enough to believe this is fake. Curse those sober walkers._ " He got a laugh out of gabe with his joke as he went in his room to pack.

All he packed was a few pairs of clothes and daily care like toothbrush. Then the memory came crawling back. He went in his closet and took down a box from the top and took out the black velvet graduation cap box. He put the ring away after she left and he took it back out. It still looked so beautiful. He put it in his pocket and put the box back. After packing he had to wait for conformation of his dismissal. He spent the day with gabe watching T.V. and just talking. They didn't talk about SHIELD or the ghost rider, just normal stuff like school drama or the quality of the movie they were watching.

Gabe soon noticed the ring that was strange to his bare hands. "So you found it hu? I thought you lost it." He looked over and saw him playing with it.

" _Never, it still fits too._ " He smiled gazing at the ruby stone. " _And don't worry, I'll be able to afford yours._ " They returned to common chat until around three.

Around five is when daisy pulled up to the driveway of his house there to bring good news. When she walked up the driveway she planted a tracker in under the frame of his car just above the wheel. It wasn't her idea it was the directors just in case something happened and they needed to find him. Like a random report of a out of control fire man killing a mass of people. She knocked on the door and heard footsteps to the door. He opened with a welcoming smirk.

" _Hey, thought you would call. Come on in_." She did smiling.

"What? You think you would be able to brush me off your shoulder so easily?" She sat at the top of the couch smiling. They leaned into each other and kissed forgetting gabe was just in the kitchen until an abrupt clearing of the throat broke it off. Looking at the boy smirking at his brother sitting back in his chair.

"About damn time." Gabe shook his head moving back to the couch.

Robbie cocked his head in confusion. " _Excuse you? What do you mean about damn time?_ " Daisy just smiled and was relaxed gabe was okey with it.

"I'm not telling you how to run your life, but its about time you found someone else." He raised a brow at his brother and robbie knew he was mentioning Ashleigh discreetly. Until, "You know since ashleigh left."

Daisy was shot with curiosity and a hint of jealousy. "Who's Ashleigh?"

Robbie just shrugged. " _She was my first girlfriend, she helped me through a rough time in my life and she moved away after senior year._ " He said looking back at her with a low smile.

"Are those the memories that came back? Anyway I have good news and bad news. Which do you want first?" She crossed her arms sitting on a recliner besides the T.V.

" _I need a little good, hit me._ " He sat next to his brother.

Daisy smiled. "Mace is letting you leave for five days, and to be back by Friday." She leaned back seeing the confusion.

" _Then whats the bad news chica?_ "

"You wont be able to see me du." She spoke with a serious smile plastered on her face. Robbie just shook his head and got up looking at his phone.

" _Maybe I should head out now and get on the road so I don't have to deal with early morning traffic._ " He saw the disapproval in his brothers expression.

"Oh come on robbie, we've been relaxing don't ruin it." Gabe leaned a little closer in daisy's direction. "He makes mean steak."

She smiled catching his plan. "Really? Well maybe we should have that for dinner. Unless robbie leaves, then you will be left with a microwave meal or leftovers." She looked at robbie who was giving her the 'really?' look. He sighed putting the keys back in the bowl by the door.

" _Using my brother on me is evil daisy._ " He shook his head walking into the kitchen.

"Hey, you owe me for breaking my arm in the first place." Bringing that up caught gabes attention.

While robbie cooked the steak and side dishes for dinner daisy told gabe how their first few meetings went. Robbie soon called them to the small dinner table that was prepped with food, drinks, and plates. They each had a well done steak with an option of grilled rosemary potatoes, and salad.

"Well, I guess when you cook you go a little overboard." When she tasted the moist steak, seasoned potatoes, and salad it was amazing. Gabe was right, he was an amazing cook. Daisy shared more stories of her early SHIELD experience while they finished dinner. They manage to keep him there with movies and daisy pointing out the stuff she knew.

It was late around ten when gabe left the two and went to bed. Daisy hopped to robbies side and laid against him watching walking dead. She turned to him and saw he was tired. "Hey, you want me to leave so you can rest for your road trip?"

He just smiled at her. " _Why would I make you leave?_ " She knew his version of an invitation and took it. They just slept together spooning letting him hold her close. " _Buenas noches margarita._ "

"Goodnight robbie." She enjoyed and loved the warmth and protection he provided. His strong arm around her waist told her, "I won't let anything hurt you" in its own way. It allowed her to truly relax and sleep the best she had in a while. It was too early in the morning when robbie left the bed for her to complain, but before he left she felt him kiss her head goodbye.

" _Stay safe chica, I'll be back soon._ " And that was soon accompanied with the hum of the charger starting.

When the sun came through the blinds daisy got up and went in the kitchen. Gabe was surprised she was still there but not completely. "Morning daisy, sleep well?" He had a smirk pouring an extra coffee for her.

She just smiled shaking her head. "Yes, and good morning to you too. Gez now I know how robbie feels." She stayed with him a little bit longer and returned to base. Days went by filled with low key missions in retrieving new inhumans and getting them safe and normal watchdog hunt nights with others. Everyone noticed how quiet daisy was being which was very strange of her.

Jemma confronted her Thursday at lunch. "Hey daisy. The gang and I are going to one of the rave parties for Halloween celebration and I was wondering if you wanted to tag along. Everyone had decorated some of the base for halloween, most of it being jemma's doing, but they had been talking about this for a while.

Daisy looked in her beer bottle at the bronze liquid. "I don't know jemma, I don't think i'm in the partying mood today." She finished her drink. She missed robbie, someone new to hang around and someone she related to so much.

"Wow, you really miss him don't you? Come on, you've been in the dumps since he left. You need a little excitement, and halloween is your favorite holiday." Yoyo and mack came in seeing jemma trying to get her to go.

Yoyo planted her hands on her waist inspecting. "You have it bad girl. What happened to the strong independent woman who dodged SHIELD for so long?" She smirked challenging her knowing her habit of a challenge.

"You mean the girl that was constantly beat up by her own hunt? And I can still do things its just I don't want to." Daisy shrugged getting off her seat.

"Than what better way to show him how strong you are than to party where he is not?" Yoyo raised her brow.

"It just feels weird because you will have Mack and Jemma will have Fitz." Daisy was right though, these thing you usually went with someone or a group of girls or guys. Going alone was like you were expecting to find someone to at least hook up with depending how you dressed. Yoyo was right though, and daisy was board out of her mind sitting there waiting for him to text her. Which he had only done so about ten times. "Fine, someone needs to drive your drunk asses home anyway."

Jemma smiled and left to get ready leaving just mack and yoyo in the room. "So, who have you been texting all day?" Yoyo grabbed a beer from the fridge.

Mack sat down looking at texts on his phone. "No one, just a distant friend." He smiled reading the texts. A rush of wind alerted him and he looked up to see her with a wicked smile.

"What 'distant friend' would be asking what daisy is wearing tonight?" She furrowed her brow already knowing the answer. She had used her speed to read the messages on his phone.

"Alright, its robbie. He's back in town early and wants to join us later. He was actually the one who told me to tell you guys about the party. It's also the kids birthday." He says with a teasing tone. "But he wants to surprise daisy, so don't mention this or his birthday to her."

Yoyo smiled. "Ah, young love. I wish you would plan a surprise rondevu at a party." She pulled him in close to a kiss teasing him back. "Come on, we need to get ready." Mack and yoyo were the only ones who knew about robbies plan and needed to make sure she showed up.

Yoyo went shopping and came back to daisy's room. She had taken a shower and was deciding what to wear when she knocked on the door. "Hey, what are you doing?" Daisy got that far before yoyo made her way in with shopping bags.

"What are you going to wear?" Yoyo hopped around and slapped daisy's hand away from the bags. Daisy showed her the netted black shirt and a skull skirt. Yoyo shook her head with a smile. "Sorry daisy but we are going to dress like queens tonight." She pulled out a beautiful dress and other things to compliment it. Yoyo had gotten herself a blue dress with green sparkles and knee high strapped sandals.

Her outfit was a; sparkly black and silver dress reaching mid thigh, bone earrings that went along the lobe, a steel necklace of chains, and black one inch heels. They met up outside SHIELD in the parking lot. Daisy felt really over dressed compared to jemma, mack, and fitz she had even let yoyo braid her hair. Mack was wearing his leather jacket and a blue t-shirt to match yoyo and dark jeans. Simmons was wearing a red loose skull print shirt, a black skirt with matching high heels, and her hair was in a bun. Finally fitz was wearing red plaid dress shirt and tan khaki's. Daisy caught everyone's attention at how beautiful she looked.

Mack knew that had to have been yoyo's doing. "Dang girl you look amazing. Robbie is missing out." Daisy blushed and as the sun set they headed out.

When they pulled up to the old industrial building there was a long line of people in their early twenties with glow sticks and skull masks. Daisy was starting to sink and regret her decision coming here.

Yoyo was out the car door before daisy could say anything. She screamed with excitement and bounced around. "This is so much better than raves back home, you don't have to watch out for rebel soldiers." She smiled seeing Mack and the others follow close behind.

"Hold on speedy, its going to take a while to get in. My best guess is an hour." Mack said directing them to the end of the line. Daisy rolled her eyes.

"You want to put a bet on it?" Mack looked at her confused and followed her to the door. There was a reasonably large bouncer at the door about the same size as mack. Daisy was carrying a pocket purse and pulled out a gold card. The bouncer inspected the card. "These four are with me." She said sliding him some extra cash. He nodded, gave her the card, and let them through.

Jemma was amazed and thankful they didn't have to wait in line in high heels. "That was incredible daisy, how did you do that?"

Daisy turned around smiling. "I have my connections and remember.. LA is my old stopping ground." She put the card back in her purse and they passed another set of doors opening to a large building. There were three stories that had an opening in the center to the top to allow lights and lazers to set. The DJ was a popular person around there. His code name is Bloody Beetroots and he is one of the best, at least daisy thinks so.

They had tables set up with artists painting on people with blacklight paint. Jemma and yoyo wanted to get painted so daisy joined them.

Mack smiled seeing yoyo literally glow. They headed to the bar to grab some drinks and listen to a few songs. -My Name Is Thunder, Bloody Beetroots and Jet- After the fourth or third song and three drinks each they started to relax. Fitz finally had enough talk and pulled simmons into the crowd of dancing people. Daisy stayed at the bar watching the two finally let loose. Then she notices mack holding up his phone in her direction taking a picture.

"Hey! What are you doing?" She fuses but he was smiling.

"I just wanted to take pictures to show robbie when he gets back." He puts his phone away and pulls yoyo close.

A guy walks up to the bar next to daisy, and he is heavily painted. His face had a skull painted over it with multi-colored fire starting at his collarbone. Neon orange paint was dashed in his hair to look like fire, but it had a streak of blond on the top of his head with his black hair. He was shirtless and the skeletal design traveled down his well built body, and even his fingers were painted. He was wearing contacts that whited out his eyes, and his ears were pierced with black circles. Other than that he was wearing blue jeans and tan work boots. He ordered a glass of whisky and shot it down.

Daisy accidentally stared too long and he noticed her. His thick hispanic accent echoed to her. " _No pareces estar divirtiendote. Que te impide la celebracion?_ " (You don't look like you're having fun. What keeps you from the celebration?) She truly didn't know haw to respond luckily yoyo's attention was pulled when daisy started looking at the man. Daisy turned to yoyo.

"Do you know what he said?"

Yoyo smiled, "Yeah, He wants to know your not enjoying the party." Daisy turned back to him.

"I'm just here to drive my friends back home after they get wasted. Besides, a.. friend of mine isn't here so i'm not really in the mood." He leans on the bar counter with his elbow and when he spoke again it made her freeze.

" _Well that's too bad, I was looking forward to having fun tonight margarita._ " His smile showed and daisy felt like she could scream. Only one person call her by that name.

"Robbie?!" She gave him a hug making him laugh a little.

" _Surprise chica._ " He smiled kissing her cheek. Daisy turned to yoyo and mack.

"Did you guys know about this?" Mack just smiled as yoyo pulled him into the crowd. She turned back to robbie. "So out in public shirtless, and what happened to your hair?" He just smirked shaking his head.

" _You look beautiful tonight then again, you look good every night._ " He grabbed two more glasses from a server that was walking by and handed one to her. He raised his glass to her. " _So, lets have some fun._ " They shot down the bronze liquid and he softly held her hand pulling her into the creature of movement.

-Warp 1.9, Bloody Beetroots & Steve Aoki-

The music was hypnotizing, even robbie let loose which was way out of character. This was the most fun she has ever seen robbie have, and she was enjoying it herself. She also realized robbie can indeed dance well. Soon about ten songs go by making loose track of all the care in the world and time.

-Something Just Like This Alesso remix,The Chainsmokers & Coldplay-

Soon they joined back together making their way to the second floor bar. Jemma practically jumped when she bumped into and saw his paint. Which now if you think about it looked pretty close to the rider. Yoyo had to speak up to hear over the music.

"So robbie, are you going to tell daisy what day it is?" Her voice jumped from being slightly drunk. He shot her a glare that everyone could pick up, but daisy's curiosity grew.

"Come on robbie tell me!" She smiled lightly punching his arm.

" _It's my birthday, daisy._ " He took another drink as her jaw dropped.

"Your birthday is on halloween? How.. fitting." She managed make him laugh quietly. He pulled her into a kiss on the lips making yoyo cheer. He tasted of strong alcohol letting her know he might be a little past buzzed. A fire filled her chest stronger than any drink she's had all night and she smiled under their kiss. "Happy birthday." He pulled her back into the crowd hearing the perfect song starting.

-Shape Of You(Major lazer Remix) Ed Sheeran, Kranium, Nyla-

Robbie kept her close to his body letting his focus become her and her alone. The music moved them in a way daisy would have never imagined with this man. More steady songs came letting him steal away more kisses from her. They stayed until the club was closing at one in the morning. Jemma managed to stay sober to drive the others home but robbie insisted on driving daisy. Walking back to the car they held each other to make sure they didn't fall. Daisy could feel the toxicity of the drinks finally hit.

" _Well, I hope you had fun chica._ " She just smiled nodding.

"Yes, I did. And nice surprise showing up here. And what happened to you while yo were gone, because the robbie I knew doesn't dance like that." He just smiled reaching into his pocket to retrieve the keys. He unlocked her side letting her to the passengers side. "Are you sure you should be driving robbie? You had two shots of tequila, four beers, and from what I could guess four more glasses of whiskey. And that's only what I've seen you drink." She worried but not too much. He pulled out a shirt from his seat and put it on following his jacket.

 _"I can see fine dais, sadly my tolerance level is pretty high. Jemma mentioned something about a mission tomorrow?_ " He gets in his side and starts the car. Checking the mirror remembering he still had paint on his face.

"Yeah, but not until later in the day." She watched the world go by with little light provided by the street lights and convenient stores. Her hand held his free one as he drove her home to base.

Daisy had fallen asleep watching all of the lights. Robbie grabbed his duffel bag and went to daisy's side. He really didn't want to wake her, but she will probably be sick in the morning. " _Come on chica, just a little more and you can sleep._ "

She moaned as he pulled her up. "Why is your car so comfortable?" Her eyes were barely open but they got to her room. He found her room card in her pocket purse and brought her in. She sluggishly pulled out cloths from her drawer and stood there. "I need help. Robbie can you help with this damn zipper?" She tried reaching for the zipper to get the dress off and in comfy cloths.

" _First of all you grabbed a pair of jeans, and yes I will help._ " He grabbed actual sleep worthy cloths and put them on the bed and pulled the zipper at her neck down her back. " _Now I'm going to take a shower, and when i'm done I want you asleep okey?_ " She just nodded with slowness as he went to her bathroom to shower all of the paint off.

He came out fresh and did see her in bed fast asleep. She hadn't even tried putting her cloths in the bin, just left them on the floor. Robbie just put a pair of old army green shorts and joined her in bed. She rolled over so they could fit together almost welcoming him closer. He kissed her goodnight and they both slept the best they had in days.

They were rudely awakened in the morning by the light peering through her window. Daisy didn't have to open her eyes to feel the hangover leaching at her head, but robbie on the other hand was fine. He carefully dragged his fingers down her bare arm to her shoulder and back. It gave her goosebumps and as if he knew how sensitive here hearing was he spoke so soft. " _Good morning daisy. Do you need anything while I go get a drink from the kitchen?_ " All she did was discreetly nod and tap her head with her index finger that was already there. Like code he understood and peeled away from the bed. She could feel the heat disappear.

Robbie just threw a black shirt on and kept the shorts. It would be too early for people to be awake... right? He checked his phone as he made his way to the kitchen and saw a picture gabe had sent him of the school. SHIELD had given the school money for repairs and it looked better than he had ever seen it.

When he reached the kitchen yoyo and fitz were half awake at the counter sitting. Walking bare footed allowed him to move to the coffee machine without being detected. He started searching the cabinets for pain killers and found multiple bottles. He pulled one down and poured some for the two setting it in front of them, set some aside for daisy, and set a glass of water before them.

Yoyo popped up opening her eyes to robbie leaning against the counter in green somewhat torn shorts and tight fitting t-shirt. She saw the medicine and glass of water that had appeared in front of her. She made the connection though. "Aw... burning man has a heart." She took the medicine and saw him turn to her. "So, did you and daisy have fun last night?" Her smile and tug at the brow told him what she meant.

" _No, I mean yes but not like that. She was too drunk she could barely dress herself, and I'm not the kind of guy to take advantage of a girl that can barely stand. We just slept_." He fixes his coffee and hears fitz moan as he sits up. He takes the convenient medicine.

"Thanks yoyo." He doesn't move just looking at her.

"Not me, him." Yoyo points to robbie who it gathering what he needs.

Fitz still hasn't let go of killing robbie and fears he hates him. "Um, thanks robbie." He keeps his head low but sees how relaxed robbie had made himself.

" _No problem fitz._ " Yoyo instantly remembered talking to coulson just an hour ago.

"Tell daisy coulson postponed the mission to tomorrow since we all have a hangover." He nodded them off and left.

He returned to her room and found her trying to wake up. he hands her a glass of water and medicine. "Thank god, i'm dying without these." She takes it and drinks the whole glass. Robbie sat on the empty side of the bed and drank some coffee.

" _News from yoyo, coulson postponed the mission to you guys all on a hangover._ " She smirked and the night started coming back into mind.

She spoke softly but was meant to be normal. "Good because there is no way I can run down an inhuman like this. So, now I know your birthday. Why didn't you tell me?" She drank some of his coffee feeling the warmth spread on the inside. She pulled up her laptop from the side of the bed.

" _I guess more important obligations happened since eli was imprisoned, and decided what better time now that I have friends to celebrate it with._ " She gasped and looked at him in shock.

"Robbie! Did you just called my team the F word?" At first her gasp made him think he did something wrong, but he rolled his eyes realizing what she was doing.

" _Yes daisy I called them friends. I might not be able to remember a lot from the framework, but I remember what you said._ " He laid back down watching her return to whatever it is she does in the computer. He can't read any of it because its all in code.

"Well i'm glade your finally taking my advise, especially with all of... that." She gestured at his head. "What happened while you were gone?"

She was referring to his new look and attitude. The blond streak on the top of his head, and the sides of his head had been buzz-cut making the hair on the top of his head look taller. " _The hair was not my doing, it just appeared one night after a small hunt. I actually use to have earrings so I just put these in. I'm just trying to be a better person. And I ran into a old friend, who reminded me its important to let loose every once and a while before I lose something else._ " He looked over to her. " _If its too much I can get rid of it._ "

She shook her head smiling. "No it suits you well. I was just worried because you weren't one for change I mean you even shaved a little. But if this is your way of helping you change into a better man than I fully support you." She watched as his mind drifted into space and she nudged him. "Hey, I missed you while you were gone it was quiet. All I did was find a few new inhumans to add to the list."

He connected their eyes. " _I missed you too daisy._ " He sat up and gave her a kiss on the cheek and rested his head on hers. " _So what are you doing?_ "

"I'm just launching the system to sweep the world wide internet for news or rambles of possible new inhumans. While you were gone I snatched this flash-drive from a watchdogs lookout. It contains three people we have yet to meet so I'm hacking the local police files and scanning for them." He hummed.

" _Your so smart. I'm happy I met you, if not I don't know if I would have ever found out about my uncle. I don't know where I would be, and you have showed me more trust than anyone in a long time._ " She smiled grabbing his hand.

"I'm happy I met you too robbie. I would probably be hiding in my van with broken bones, and still running from my family. You brought me home." Just a few minutes later robbie fell back asleep letting her know just how tired he was. She let him sleep in until lunch and they finally came out of the room only robbie was back in jeans. They made there way to the break room.

Robbie walked in close in tow of Daisy. Coulson and May were playing chess, Simmons was making everyone sandwiches for lunch, and Yoyo was talking to Mack as he was tinkering with what robbie could guess motor parts. Yoyo hopped down from sitting on the table with a smile. "There you two are, was beginning to think you snuck off." She walked to the fridge to get mack and herself a drink.

Daisy playfully punched him on the arm. "Well we would have been out sooner if someone hadn't fallen back to sleep." He just shrugged as she went to grab lunch.

" _I haven't gotten a full nights sleep in a while and you didn't have to wait for me daisy._ " Coulson looked but had to double take when he saw his new look.

"So I assume the party went well last night? Brought back my team with hangovers." Robbie couldn't tell if he was playing or serious. "Like the new look by the way it suits you, especially the hair."

Daisy smiled walking to the couch with food. "I know right? But he doesn't want to keep it." She pops a chip in her mouth.

May was confused with how he works. "If you don't like it then why did you dye it?" Now her question pulled everyone's attention except daisy, she just heard the story.

He scratched the back of his head wincing trying to figure out how to word it. " _I didn't change it exactly._ " He sat on the couch joining daisy. " _When I left it was intended to train myself to adjust to the new power, and it just appeared after a trip on the street one night._ " He sat back and coulson nodded.

"And how did it go?"

" _I wouldn't have let myself come back until I learned, so i'd say pretty well. Even ran into some old friends. Yeah, me and the rider went through a lot so now we have a little better understanding of each others purposes and needs._ " He had a small smile not too big. Jemma and fitz came over. Jemma could tell.

"You do seem more comfortable around us than normal. Daisy are you sure we brought the right robbie back?"

Daisy smiled shaking her head. "Guy's hes trying his best to be better so lay off a bit. And yes, i'm sure we brought the right one back." Coulson smiled and started making up his mind about something.

"So if you don't mind me asking robbie. Would you like to join SHIELD, or just stay as a reach out?" Everyone was surprised by his offer. They could see him talking it over with the other guy when he was quiet.

" _I don't know coulson, I still have to watch over gabe. I need to find a way to pay for his collage, and changing house like that... It wouldn't be safe here for him anyway._ " He sighed trying to figure out how to decide. Daisy softly placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Robbie you don't have to decide now you can think about it." Coulson backed her up.

"Of course. You are always welcome to join."

Robbie did have to think over taking the big step, but he wasn't sure if he was ready. " _Maybe I will just stay as an asset. What if I went along on a real mission to get the feel of how things work? To see if I like it._ " He looks to coulson and he is nodding.

"I can ask the director, but I think I can persuade him. Actually the mission we postponed is open a slot since yoyo is going to Miami for a few days to help with hurricane victims." Robbie looked down to his hands. Jemma would notice when he got stressed or nerves and didn't have his keys his thumb would tap the other hand when they were together. "If you do go on a mission there are some things we need from you before hand."

His attention was brought back. " _Like what?_ " Jemma popped up.

"We need basic examinations and tests to make sure your suited for the mission. Like if we had to go to space, that would be a bad idea seeing how there is no oxygen for that fire of yours to burn. As we have proved in the past." He nodded and looked at daisy.

" _Why not?_ "


	10. First Official Mission

Mack had been working fixing and engine piece for hours and he couldn't seem to fix it. Yoyo grabbed the manual and understood absolutely none of it. Then an idea flew into fer head as she heard him. The gang was over on the couches talking robbie into joining. She slipped over and got his attention.

"Hey robbie! Mack needs help fixing the engine piece. Can you help him before he destroys the damn thing?" He pulled himself up.

"Sure, that is something I can do." She lead him to the table where mack was sitting there thinking. "So whats its type?"

"Its a 16 Raptor, its engine had a problem a few weeks ago and I've narrowed it down to this. I got new parts and can't seem to find what's wrong." Yoyo hands him the papers and he scanned them got to the hunk of metal.

He used his experience from fixing at least three raptors and scanning the book helped and he got to work. He started moving the pieces and it grabbed fitz and may's attention so they watched from afar. It took a good twenty minutes until he was finally done. "There, now try it."

Yoyo grabbed the jumper cables and attached them and it hummed to life. Surprise was slapped on macks face. This high school drop out just solved a puzzle with mind and memory faster than mack. It surprised fitz and may as well. "How did you do that?"

Robbie smiled cleaning his hands shrugging. "Sometimes its just good to have fresh eyes on it. You actually weren't that far off." He walked back over to the couch looking at jemma. "You mind if we do this now so I can rest later?" Jemma just smiled.

"Of course we can robbie. Fitz, join us for testing. I might need you help with the equipment." Both boys followed close behind her and daisy joined in only because she was board. Jemma set up her computer and opened the file she had taken before when the whole loki issue happened. He sat on a table let her do yet another check. "You wouldn't happen to know your blood type would you?"

Robbie shook his head. "No not that I can recall. I never really needed to get blood work done because..." Thinking back on it he realized something. "I'v never been sick. Not even a cold." Jemma was confused.

"You've never been sick?" He shook his head looking confused himself. "Interesting. Do you mind if I take some blood to run some tests on?"

He sighs trying to think of finding a way around it, but even this was odd. "Go ahead." She smiled and got her blood collection kit. She cleaned the fold of his arm and carefully put the needle in his arm keeping in mind who she was poking. His arm only twitched a little and he sat there as she drew a good bit before she stopped. Fitz handed him some water as simmons went ahead and put all of them in a fridge.

"It will take some time for results to we can just move to physicals. Do you know how much you can lift?" She had a pen to clipboard with a series of Q&A's.

"I'm not sure, but the heaviest thing I have lifted was probably three hundred or so. But that's just me, I'm pretty sure we made a semi stop and flip." She wrote both notes down and they tested his agility.

"Well Robbie it seems you are now in the system and if approved by the director can go on mission." He nodded and left to get his things from daisy's room when coulson stopped him in the hall.

"Robbie, I was about go to Mace's office and discus the mission tomorrow. Would you like to join? It would probably help your case if you show up letting him know you want to try?" He wanted to back to daisy but he was right, and it would help his case of turning a new leaf.

"Sure, just hope it doesn't take long." He turned following by coulsons side.

"Why? You got a hot date of something?"

Robbie discreetly smirked. "Or something." They soon made their way to the directors office seeing him get off the phone. He looked up with that thousand dollar cheep smile in a suit and tie.

"Coulson, Reyes. How may I help you?" He sat in his chair locking his fingers together on his desk.

"We are here to discus the mission tomorrow concerning the children, and to the mission specifics I think he will be the perfect fit." Coulson pointed to robbie staying close to the door. Robbie and mace might have been teammates in the framework, but they didn't know what the real world promised.

"Is that so? So tell me robbie, why are you trying out to be an agent?" He crossed his arms and laid back interested on what he was going to say.

"Only asset sir, not a full job. I'm just trying to prove I can do good, and make a real difference. I was hoping you would let me go on this one for me to see if I am ready to join." His face was firm and emotionless as usual when he talked to someone formally.

The director got up from the chair and carefully stepped close to robbie. "Alright then, we will tell the engineers to pack your gear. Besides its the least I can do for the sacrifice you made for us." Robbie looked at coulson who was smiling. "So, since your already here might as well brief you. Coulson."

He cleared his throat and showed robbie on the giant screen. "Three days ago a school bus was hijacked and one teenager was taken. Her name is Cam Mulkey age eighteen, also one of the inhumans we acquired in Afterlife. A place where these people could hide from the world." A video in black and white was playing, it was the school bus's security camera. Five watchdogs held the old driver a gunpoint and made him drive. Seeing that happen made him miss how he used to do things but he cant do that anymore, but that fire was sparked. "News from inside sources tipped us that there was a hand off to hydra. The girl for money and state of the art weapons."

Human trafficking was wrong, especially with girls. Who in their right mind would sell a child for money or weapons? Robbie knew one thing, this girl had to have family. And if anything like this happened to gabe, he would move heaven, earth and hell to get him back. "Wait I though hydra was gone." Robbie looked to coulson. Aida had been the last head they cut and no one has made a move yet in weeks.

"No, there are small parties still out there. But in time we can kill the body before the head grows back, at least for a good time. Deployment is at two hundred so I suggest you get rest now if your still tired." He smiled looking back to mace.

Mace sent out his had to robbie. "Welcome to the life of a part time SHIELD agent. Listen.. I know we haven't been very understanding since the day you came back, but the framework was a simulation of peoples actions. You did those great things as director, now show me the same will as that man. I know you wont disappoint." He shook it firmly.

"Thank you sir, it's weird having so many people to trust. But with some time I think I might call this place home. . . After gabe graduates of course." Coulson lead him out and robbie was lead to a room.

"While you are not an official agent. . yet. We can give you a room to stay in for early or late missions." Coulson turned to robbie. "Listen, I know you are trying to be different. But sometimes too much change might interfere with some things. What you do is bad yes, but everything in life has a purpose to balance out life and death."

Robbie looked to the emptiness looking back realizing the was truth to what he was saying.

"I kind of liked the bad-ass-reyes thing you had going. And i'm not stupid, I have seen you having these episodes." Robbie sighed of truth once again. Every second he got to himself he would cave into the pain he masked when around the others. The cries of innocent, the damned. "When was the last time you took a soul?"

Robbie leaned against the door frame rubbing the back of his neck. "Since I left. The ones I found I catch then anonymously call it in. We might work better together now yes, but he thinks i'm denying his needs."

"Not to sound one sided on your fight, but he might be right."

"Its not just him though. Its when I close my eyes. Coulson I see their faces. All of the people I burn, like a video stuck on repeat. It keeps me awake for days on end." Coulson stretched his arm to robbies shoulder.

"Robbie, if its anyone who has mastered control it is you. Bring some of yourself back and go for a ride before we leave. I will even tell daisy you just went to your brother." Daisy was right, even robbie could feel the missing authority figure in his life being filled with his words. He was like a understanding father who could see through the shit you display.

"Thanks, maybe I will take some advise." Coulson shoved off from robbies side and left him to his thoughts. Coulson was really right, acting as this new robbie just wasn't him anymore and ignoring his duties had been getting harder. Maybe he was the one thinking about those kills, and it became clear. It was his own guilt eating away every time, but the rider knew the difference between an innocent and damned soul. He sighed shutting his door and pulled out his keys.

Coulson was walking through the hallway when simmons confronted him. "Sir, we have stumbled upon something rather shocking and would like you to see for yourself." He could tell she was nervous by the way she would hold the sleeve of her lab coat.

"Sure, lead the way." He followed her to the lab where they had things set up. As soon as she walked in fitz yelled.

"Batch three is the same no doubt." He was scanning something in the computer.

"Sir, we have done some messing around with blood work we collected from robbie, and well me and fitz were curious and..." She pulled up a picture of a DNA scan and result. "When it was scanned into the system a profile popped up claiming to be of relative. A man.." She typed into the computer pulling up an image that shocked him which was rare. Over a picture of robbie besides the profile of the other man showed an overlap of their DNA. "Phil there is a seventy-six point eight match and we have done it three times."

"Alright, we keep this quiet. If he doesn't know then there has to be a reason. So speak of this to no one understand?" The two scientist paused looking to each other and agreed.

"Yes sir." They hated keeping things like this to themselves, and luckily simmons wasn't due for another test until Friday.

Robbies car thundered down the road. His head was ringing with voices. The rider was roaring for the chance to ripe the throat from anyone who has done something wrong. Tonight he was going to let the other guy drive.

"I'm giving you one chance to punish the worst person here."

'My purpose is to get rid of more than one robbie. You changing is fine, but you are forgetting the deal you made when I was in mack. You said you would settle MY score.'

". . . Fine. . . You have until two to get me back to SHIELD."

He felt the fire consume him from the inside out. His hand stretched to the dash of his car making fire burst from the engine and wheels. And he sat aside to let the rider do this thing.

As the rider was doing his job he kept getting paranoid that something or someone was watching them. Places he went he would spot one of two in the distance on motorcycles, but he was busy getting his dew in before two to give a shit.

Around one thirty he let robbie take back and head to base. Twenty six. Twenty six sorry souls lost their lives in those three hours. Robbie hated doing it but truthfully it did make the streets quiet. Robbie went ahead and parked his car into the loading bay of the zephyr and saw coulson waiting.

"Cutting it a little close there, started to think you ditched last minute."

Robbie shook his head. "No, just say it was a filling night."

Coulson nodded and lead him inside. "Some of our missions require more than one day of service, and we obviously cant afford hotel night stays every night. So here are the accommodations." There was a line of room that had two bunks. Daisy pops out of one of the rooms.

"Hey there racer." She had a warm smile that always made him feel warm. (well, more than usual) "Where did you go earlier?"

"I um. Went to go inform gabe so he doesn't worry if I don't show tomorrow." The plane speakers came on.

-"Those attending coulsons team board now, everyone else clear out."- Fitz stumbled in carrying large cases of equipment seeing robbie. A few boxes feel out of his grasp but robbie caught it.

"If its in a case its important right?" Robbie asked but fitz was still worried he was still mad at him for stabbing him with an angelic blade.

"Yes, very important." He sets the others carefully down and takes the one robbie was holding. Mack came in shortly after with only one bag and mission pack.

"Hey robbie, I was wondering if you could help me prep out truck for mission?"

"Sure I-"

Coulson interrupted. "Sorry boys, but The weather conditions are too extreme to go by wheels. We go on foot for this one that's why were getting an early start." That caught robbies interest.

"Were are we going exactly?"

"The Himalayan mountains is where the hydra base is located."

Robbie looked surprised and realized how deep he was in this. No going back now, and he wasn't going to leave daisy. Macks booming voice pulled him out of thought. "So I still need help setting that motor into the raptor." He throws his stuff in a bunk. While mack still feared the creature that lurked in robbie he was serious when it came to cars.

"Sure, lead me there." He sighs and mack does pulling him away from daisy.

Daisy smiled watching him disappear. "Its funny how he tries to lie."

Coulson shrugged. "I don't know what you mean."

Daisy just chuckled to herself. "Coulson I know you talked to him, and let him run a collection errand." He just smiles and leaves to talk to may.

Robbie and mack mess around with the large truck parked next to his and finished fixing the engine until it came to life. Fitz was building something in the lab but robbie couldn't tell from where he was working. Daisy and May were sparing between the lab and cars. Coulson was off talking to the director about something. Robbie had a bright idea since it was too quiet.

While he had the tools he decided to go ahead and make some upgrades. He even let mack touch a little, but while a the front of the car he used his powers to turn on some music. The song started half way with loud volume.

\- Shepherd of Fire , Avenged Sevenfold-

Mack practically jumped out of his skin hearing the instant music. The robbie talked like it was directed to himself.

"Really? Try something less obvious."

-Bad Moon Rising , Creedence Clearwater-

Robbie shook his head after a while. "Try something more modern."

-Glorious , Macklemore and Skylar Grey-

He just shrugged and got back to working until mack asked over the mild set music. "How are you doing that?"

He just smiled looking up to him. "You could say my connection the this car is real, and as for the music. Memory." It wasn't long before the song was over and it went to Vengeful One by Disturbed. "Really? Play something to help her." He focused and a good song turned on.

-Till I Collapse , Eminem-

And it did help daisy. She turned the tables on may letting the music fill her with rhythm and movement. Coulson walked in just in time to see daisy flatten may. He saw robbie and mack trading notes on there trade talents. Coulson never understood music of the millennials, though it did sound nice.

It went quiet as everyone realized coulson was watching. "We reach destination in three hours so don't mind me." He waves them off and they return to what they were doing. Daisy called from across the room as she grabbed a drink.

"Hey robbie, why don't you try sparing?" She chugged down her cold water. He turned to her.

"Because I don't need to fight May to know she can land my ass five ways in ten seconds." His comment made mack and daisy smile. May just nodded.

"At least he has common sense." He walks off to clean up.

"Not her, me. You are nowhere close experience enough to fight may." She smiled and saw his pause. He shrugged taking off his jacket and threw it in his car. He kicked off his shoes and socks and set a boxers stance. Daisy could tell he did use working out as a way to control the riders energy.

-Earthquake , Labrinth and Tinie Tempah-

Daisy could tell he was serious when it came to fighting. She was fast starting with a back kick, but he was so fast he caught it and he kicked the back of her standing knee causing her to fall. "I thought you said you were a good fighter." He teased and helped her up.

"I was going easy on you now I know you can defend yourself." She strikes for his chest but he grabbed her arm as it neared him and threw her over making her land flat on her back.

"I forgot to tell you, I'm a seeing learner. So while you and may have been fighting I learned." She got up in urgency tripped him putting him on his back making him smile. He shot up and dodged a series of punches she threw landing a good one to his face splitting his lip but he acted like it never happened. He returns the hit to her stomach and good fit to the face sounding a crack. She stumbled back holding her nose. "Daisy you okey?" He goes over and her nose is bleeding.

"You are faster than you seem." Robbie takes one of the small towels on the bench and hands it to her.

"No, I got carried away." He could taste the blood in his mouth from his lip but ignored it. Mack clapped slowly catching their attention. Robbie had forgotten he was standing there.

"Yep, You two are perfect for each other." Robbie just scoffs and heads up to get dressed for the mission with daisy in tow.

"So what are you going to do when we get back? You know to L.A.?" He smirked letting her catch up.

"Are you asking if i'm available? Answer is I planned to spend the day with gabe actually. I ow him for the times I ran off. Sorry chica." He wraps and arm around her shoulders and kissed her head. "I'm sure if I ask him nicely you can join later in the day." She stayed close until they came to the bunks.

Daisy looked at her phone checking the time. "We have one more hour to get ready. See you in the briefing room?" He nods and she slides into her room leaving him utterly confused. He opened the large duffel bag on his bad loaded with cloths they needed him to wear. All he really needed was his jacket, but maybe he should in case he isn't so impervious to cold.

There was armored clothing and snow clothing to wear over it. When he made it to the briefing room daisy looked normal in her mission suit. Mack and fitz were dressed in snow cloths. Robbie was wearing the armor protection under the snow jacket with his insignia spray painted on the front.

"Wow, you look like a real seal robbie." Coulson commented on his wear. "All your missing is a gun."

Robbie shook his head. "Was never one to play with guns sir. I'll stick with what i'm good at." Daisy hugged his side and she could feel the armor keeping the heat from reaching her. Coulson pointed out the path they were going to take up the mountain and the possible shift changes of lookout points.

"Robbie, you will run tail and make sure no one is left behind or agents coming from behind." Robbie nodded and he had that stir face again. He knew this was serious, but he goes into the defensive mode of complete awareness. Nothing can break his focus, not even daisy's hand finding its way to his. "We will take short shops to adjust to the atmosphere and warm up. Other than that we cant afford to be stuck out there at night."

Everyone went to the loading bay waiting patiently. Robbie wrapped his chains around his chest and daisy rested against him as they sat. Mack smiled. "Coulson is right though. You look like a special ops solider."

Robbie shook his head and noticed how quiet fitz was being. "Yo fitz, Why are you so quiet."

He just looked up from chewing on his nails. "Oh sorry. Just thinking." Robbie was annoyed about how skittish fitz was being around him.

"What is your issue? Why are you so uncomfortable around me?" He leans forward making daisy sit up. Fitz stuttered in worry in not knowing how to answer him. "Because ever since we came back from the other place you avoid me and when your forced to be in the room you act like I killed your dog." He stood up and crossed his arms. "So tell me the truth because I can tell. What is up between us?"

Fitz cursed at himself for being too obvious. He sighed planing his head in his hands. "Its just. . I'm afraid you still hate me for killing you." He prepared himself but he heard a soft laugh.

"Are you kidding me? That's the reason? Fitz I forgave you the day I woke up." He planted his gloved hand on fitz's shoulder. "Why did you think I still hated you, because trust me if I did this would be completely different."

Fitz sat back only slightly relieved. "Because before the framework the old you was very unforgiving to bad things." Robbie just smiles moving back to his seat.

"Would the old me be doing this? Maybe it helps if you hear it. Fitz, I forgive you for killing me. Now let it go." Daisy laid back against robbie half asleep.

Fitz thought hard on his words as they waited to land and the plane shifted as they landed. Coulson and May came to the bay opening the tail. A freezing cold wind bursted into the plane chilling everyone except robbie. "Alright team, we have twelve hours to get up there, get the girl, and get out. Lets head out."

Everyone grabbed their backpacks and robbie put daisy's goggles on her. Everyone fully dressed for the Terran they set foot in the crunchy was a little cold to Robbie but he was in awe from seeing this for the first time. Daisy caught his expression and smiled.

"Robbie? Are you okey?" A played around nudging his side. He gave a small smile.

" _Its just I've never seen snow with my own eyes._ " Still looking around to take it all in they started their long tiring journey up the mountain. While this was beautiful to his eyes he was completely out of his element. They walked on and as it got colder the masks went up to cover their faces. Robbie spotted a white truck up the path. " _Coulson stop._ " They went in the tree line and robbie pointed them out. Coulson looked through binoculars and spotted the hydra crest on the soldiers suits.

"Good eye robbie. Daisy go with Mack on our right. May and fitz go to our left. Take them out quietly." Robbie assumed that meant he wanted to follow him and they took their sides of the forest. It was an easy take down since there was only four of them. Everyone but fitz and coulson took their own down and they were back to moving.

They kept walking until noon and took a break. Robbie had noticed fitz's hands were constantly tucked under her arms. When he took his gloves of to eat they were almost blue and daisy freaked out.

"Fitz what the hell? Why didn't you tell us your hands were cold, we would have stopped hours ago to give you something." There was no doctor there to tell them how to react.

"I didn't feel cold there." Fitz argued.

"Of course you don't there nearly freezing off." Over daisy's bickering robbie had an idea.

He went up to fitz and took his gloves off. " _Hold out your hands._ " Fitz did so with a hesitation. " _Don't worry it wont burn you._ " Fire blossomed from his hands and warmed fitz's hands. It was surprising that the flame didn't burn him, how it gave off just enough heat to fix his hands.

"Thanks robbie. I guess I feel bad now for being an arse." Robbie just nodded pulling his gloves back on.

" _No problem, its what friends are for right? Saving digits?_ " Fitz laughed a little to his comment and everyone finished break.

They were heading up the last stretch of distance that unsettled robbie. They had to walk along a high edge of the snow covered mountain to get to a clearing. All was fine until they forgot to keep an eye out and the moment robbie spotted them is was too late. A trap was set before hand of clamor mines lining the snow knocking it lose. Everyone felt shifting in the snow beneath their feet. Robbie looked at everyone as they started drifted backwards towards the edge of the cliff.

"Were sliding!" Everyone started treading for the tree line but the snow falling was picking up speed. Robbie had to take drastic measures. Quickly he threw off his backpack and took off the thick winter jacket that kept him from moving. He took one last look around and let his skin burn away to turn into the rider.

He used his powers through his chain to wrap everyone together in a chain link in one hand and sent the other end to wrap around older trees with him being the median link. The chain may be able to set fire, but it had its weight limits and he had to make sure the tension was free. Everyone slid off the edge one by one but held tight to the chain. They were freaking out and yelling.

So much pressure was on the rider to keep hold, the tension felt like it was tearing him in half. Fitz opened his eyes and saw a very far drop to the bottom. He felt like he was going to be sick. Hydra guards spotted the riders black jacket from miles away and the team screaming didn't help.

Coulson was frantic and worried. "Robbie pull us up, we need to get out of here!"

May yelled at him with a whisper. "Coulson, we are on a mountain of snow. Do you want to cause an avalanche?" Daisy was hurting from the tight chain wrapped around her waste. But what happened next they would want to stay put.

The hydra guards got into a four-wheeler and fired a rocket at the top of the mountain. Robbie wrapped the chains around his hands to tighten his grip and prepare. Everyone heard the rumbling when the rocket hit the top and became quiet.

"What was that?" Daisy looked at may above her.

Mack looked around at coulson. "If that's what I think it is, robbie will be seeing a lot of white."

The rider looked up and saw a giant incoming tsunami of white. The ground started to shake and even though the rider didn't have eyes, but the ball of fire in his eye sockets got smaller as the wave got closer. He was instantly buried with hundreds of pounds of snow rushing past him. A waterfall of snow flew past the others hanging off the edge with a loud roar. The heat in robbies body was quickly dying out as more ice stacked and packed around him.

After a few minutes the avalanche came to a stop. Coulson looked up wondering if robbie was going to pull them up.

"Robbie? Robbie do you copy?" Robbie had turned normal from being knocked out by a incoming tree log. He slowly heard the echo of their voices and rose out of the snow. Snow rolled off his back and shivered to the below freezing air. He stood tall and acted quickly to get them out of there. He was too weak to pull them up so he had to think smarter. He slid to the end tying it around himself and went half way around a large tree to make a make-shift pulley system.

" _HOLD ON! come on robbie just a little bit more."_ He dug his heels deep in the snow and started moving backwards with the little strength he had left. They felt a slight tug and started to slowly moved up. Making there way up they heard robbie yelling roughly to help pull what was probably at least a seven hundred pounds of weight. One by one they were dragged on the ground until all of them were present. Finally fitz came over the edge and robbie fell to the ground.

The chains around their wastes loosened and daisy raced over. She slung the backpack off pulling out a dry shirt.

"Robbie here put these on." He was shaking from the melted ice and sweat wetting his cloths and cold air freezing them. She helped him get his jacket and shirt off for a dry shirt and returned the jacket. "We need to go back, hes getting frostbite." Robbie stood struggling a little and refused pointing at the horizon.

" _No. look the base is just a few miles away. I will last._ " He took a deep breath and his skin burned away revealing his skull again. He looked over to coulson and spoke with both voices. " ** _Its me. Now lets go._** " He pick up his chain and they continued on to the hideout.

Just a few moments before reaching the base a storm rolled in and they pulled on, but fitz started to struggle. Robbie was still the tail of the party and moved next to fitz. " _ **You good fitz?**_ " Fitz nodded but stumbled a little. Robbie grabbed him by the jacket neck before fitz went face first into snow. " _ **Come on, were almost there.**_ " They all made their way to the base and got in. It was still frozen inside until they went a little deeper.

May and Mack raised their weapons going around each corner. "Why are we here again, because this place looks deserted." They came into a large room with hydra agents that opened fire the second they walked in sight. Everyone jumped back into the hallway for cover. The rider charged into the room taking the gunfire. Daisy followed close behind using her powers to disarm soldiers.

It didn't take long before there were only a few unconscious bodies, the others disintegrated. The rider had that look again, as if he was searching for more. His skull kept tilting like a dogs when they were listening for something. Coulson came in and fitz pulled out his equipment to hack a terminal.

Fitz cursed out loud after examining the lock closer. "Fuck it. That's one of the newest models, virtually and physically impossible to hack with just the equipment I have." Fire practically shot from the riders nasal cavity showing his annoyance. He slowly looked to his hands and took off his gloves. He flexed his skeletal hand in front of his face and looked to the steel door. Ghost rider pressed his hands to the door and focused all the heat to his hands. The metal started to glow yellow and melt as he dragged his hand across the door creating an entrance.

The rider retreated under robbies reforming skin and he was back. " _She is in there, I could hear her praying._ "

Coulson raised his flashlight and stepped through the hole as the others followed into the dark hallway that split into seven branches. "Well, you know how this works. Yell if you find her or any other hostages." Everyone split up to their own hall.

Robbie couldn't tell where to follow his senses, but he scanned the rooms he passed and in the last room he found someone curled up on their bed. " _Hey. Wake up_."

The girl shot up and her eyes were red. "Are you with those people?"

Robbie shook his head. " _No, my name is robbie and i'm with SHIELD . We were sent here to rescue you okey? Were here to take you home."_ He tested the glass door and it was bullet prof, but that doesn't mean its rider prof. He stepped back and uncoiled his chains. " _Stand back_." He looped the chain until he had enough momentum to use all his strength to only send cracks scattering through the door. As the chain wrapped around his forearm he slammed his fist into the glass and it shattered.

He helped her over the glass and spoke into the com's.

-" _Coulson, I found the girl._ "

-"Good. Me and mack found a garage with stuff we can you to get out of here fast."

Robbie turned to the girl. " _It's Cam right?_ " She just nods rubbing her arms from the cold air. " _Okey, my friends found a way out._ " They started walking quickly retracing his steps back to the start, and that's when he noticed her teeth chattering. " _Here._ " He takes off his snow jacket and armored shirt, giving her the hoodie like shirt.

She didn't know why this random person was doing this for her. Does he even know what she is? Because everyone one who finds out freak or call her a monster. She was cold though, and the shorts she wore the day they kidnapped her were still on.

"Um, thanks." She notices its already warm as she puts it on. He puts his jacket on and they continue to the garage. Everyone was there and daisy saw the girl wearing robbies body armor.

Robbie made his way to the group. " _Did you find anymore?_ " Coulson shook his head. " _Well cam was wearing California cloths, daisy you wouldn't happen to have extra pants?_ "

May answers first before daisy responds with a no. "I have a pair she can pull over." May goes over to the girl and coulson tells robbie the situation.

"So we have four snow-mobiles and there are seven of us. Me and daisy can take one, may and fitz take one, mack gets his own. Are you okey taking the girl?" Robbie looks to the girl now wearing suitable pants, and she was okey with it.

" _Yeah, it's probably better if I do anyway in case we run into more hydra soldiers_." Everyone prepares and the metal doors open to the glowing snow. Robbie lets cam get on first and hands her what looked like snowboarding goggles. " _When we get moving we wont stop unless its an emergency. Hold tight so you don't fall off okey?_ "

"Okey." Was all she could say as he got on and the engines started. She did hold tight around his waist and all of them launched forward back into the cold. And even though they were moving fast they had to take a longer rout running straight through hydra guard post's. Like coulson said before they did catch up to them ambushing from behind.

Robbie yelled over the engine for everyone to hear. " _It's HYDRA!_ " They opened fire and robbie needed to get the girl safe. He pried her arms off and got her attention. " _Listen carefully, I need you to make your way in front of me so you don't get hit!_ " She managed to squeeze her way in front of him. He stood over her to reach the steering and give her room.

They shuffled positions to avoid getting hit making it a good distance before cam heard a solid thud from above her and blood dripped on her arm. "Robbie?" He grunted looking at his shoulder then two more hit him as he was distracted. He growled through his teeth looking back to the people.

Now he was officially pissed off. He turned back to cam. " _I'm going to need you to trust me Okey?_ " She nods hearing him get hit in the arm. " _Then keep your hands off the steering, and keep your head down. I'm going to deal with these assholes._ " He tore off the mask and goggles letting the fire's of hell consume him once again. The ghost rider terrified cam but she followed his orders.

He let the fire pass to the snowmobile and it turned black and changed shape. He fully let go and it was driving itself while he turned around to deal with the agents. He unwrapped his chain and set it ablaze as it ripped people off their skis sometimes ripping them in half. As they drove on the path more agents joined in. It was getting too dangerous for cam under all this gun fire. A pair tried getting close but robbie jumped to their ski and took their guns.

He made the snowmobile cam was on follow the others while he turned around on the one he was on and used his hellfire to morph the gun in his hand. " _Your really pissing me off!_ " He unloaded on the Hydra soldiers leaving chaos to fall. After taking the heard out he took a short cut down the mountain to catch up. Finally they had gotten to the zephyr with no one on their tail thanks to robbie. Cam slowly got off the ski after it drove itself on board. Robbie let the skin return to his skull and saw daisy waiting.

"That was a big crowd you took on, and what happened to no guns?" She crossed her arms teasing him.

" _I needed to get them off your tail, and cam was under heavy fire._ " He sighed pulling off his gloves and saw cam was talking with coulson. Daisy saw the bullet holes that filled the jacket but his skin was restored.

"Come on racer, lets get in some nicer cloths." They went to get dressed and robbie reunited with his jacket, and mack was cooking some warm meal. Cam was quiet and robbie wasn't asked anything so he was quiet too until she asked his favorite question.

"So how did you do that?" She had caught him off guard.

" _Do what?_ "

Cam threw her hands up in sarcasm. "How do you light on fire?" He rolled his eyes and fell into the trap of explaining what he was, how it happened, and who he dealt with. After dinner they all relaxed in the small break room.

Robbie had fallen asleep on the couch from being exhausted while everyone was talking about things that didn't interest him anyway. Cam felt weird hanging around a bunch of older people and the only person she trusts is passed out on the couch next to his girlfriend. Everyone got quiet as daisy reached to lift up a pillow, and everyone watched in anticipation. And to get ready to run, but they were too quiet. He spoke with a worn voice.

" _Chica, if you throw that pillow I hope you run fast._ " One of his brows raised to help his heavy eye open. Daisy smiles setting it down and pecking him on the cheek with a kiss.

"Well if your tired go to bed we still have a good few hours before we land." He just hummed pulling himself up and headed to his bunk. Daisy pat the couch for cam to move closer and the spot was warm and she sunk into it. "So tell me cam, what is it you can do because the files didn't tell us."

Cam rubbed her arm but smiled. "I am actually sort of a chameleon or copycat really. All I have to do is touch someone and I can copy their looks and powers." She gently touched daisy's wrist and she turned into another daisy.

Mack rubbed his eyes. "Damn that could be useful."

She smiled but it disappeared. "Yeah, but it didn't work so well around those watchdogs. A least now I can go home to my family." She leaned back getting comfortable. "Wow, no wonder he fell asleep so fast this couch is really soft."

"Who robbie? Oh, hes always tired since his job requires night and he takes care of his brother and work. Give him somewhere to sit and mild noise and hes out." Daisy joked remembering him talking about what he was going to do when he came back.

"You two are cute together." She looked happy opening up to daisy, and it probably helped she was an inhuman.

"Well the first and second time we met we tried to kill each other so- We have our fights like every couple. Ours just include actual fighting." She shook her head smiling. Cam and daisy talked for what seemed a while as everyone slowly went to bed.

"So where do you sleep?" She did look very tired considering what all happened today.

"Oh, we don't have anymore but there is an extra bunk in robbies room I can sleep on and you can take mine. Its okey, your room mate is a ninja bad ass so your safe." Daisy smiled leading her to the dunks. "When we get on base we can call your parents and let you stay."

"Thanks daisy, I don't know why everyone thinks SHIELD is bad." Daisy playfully punched her shoulder before retreating to robbies bunk room.

Later that night the zephyr landed at the base and coulson pulled them all off. Coulson and may took cam to the directors office as robbie and daisy went in the parking lot.

"So you going home this early?" Daisy teased seeing he was ready to sleep again.

" _Yeah, I sorta owe gabe a few personal days for how much I've been gone you know?_ " His focus stayed on daisy solely seeing her smile. It warmed him in a better fire than the usual.

"Yeah, just call me when your ready to come back alright?" He carefully ran his hands to her waste and pulled her closer.

" _It will only be a few days chica._ " He gave her a soft kiss before pulling away. " _Promise me you will stay out of trouble?_ "

She smirked as he let go. "Oh you know I cant promise that, its SHIELD for god sake. Something happens everyday." She finally waved him off as he got in his charger and drove out of base.


	11. The Unexpected FINAL CHAPTER

The Unexpected

Robbie, Gabe, and Daisy went to the movies late one night to see 'IT'. During the movie daisy got scared a few times grabbing robbies hand tightly more than once. Meanwhile nothing really scared him, especially if he has seen the original. Gabe had a good time finally relaxing with his brother instead of staying home while he was out on his 'night job'. Walking back to the car they talked about the movie.

"Seriously though, how did it not get you on that one jump scare?" Daisy shook her head close to robbie.

" _I've seen scarier things._ " He unlocked the charger and let daisy in the back. " _What about you gabe? What did you think?_ "

Gabe threw his hands up. "It was like the first one, nothing really happened except the visual effects and makeup." Robbie helped him in the car and folded the chair into the trunk.

" _So, where to now gabe. According to the time you have two hours to keep me from any and all reality issues concerning the rider._ " Gabe punched his arm hard.

"You said I get to punch you if you mention him and any SHIELD." Robbie shook his head, he was right.

Earlier in the morning robbie devoted the whole day to spend time with his brother. And gave gabe the right to punch him if he mentioned said things. They had gone all over town reliving some good memories. It wasn't until after dinner robbie invited daisy to tag along for the movie. Gabe was worn out though and just wanted his soft bed.

"Actually I'm getting tired, I usually don't stay up this long. We can just go home and rest." Gabe looked to his brother that wore a soft not forced smile.

" _Home bound it is then_." He took the long way home passing the wall of crossbones.

Daisy watched the colorful walls pass by and the lights of shops. "So gabe, how has your few days of robbie gone?"

He just smiled looking out trying to think. "Well first he took me to breakfast yesterday, and then we went to the moonraker arcade today. We stayed there until lunch where we went for tacos at the pier. He took me to a comic book store then we strolled a lot around the mall. We had dinner, and after that I allowed robbie to call you to join us. Don't get me wrong robbie, but a full two days with you is a little too much." Robbie scoffed looking to his brother.

" _Love you too gabe._ "

Daisy liked seeing this side of him. A relaxed, happy, care free robbie. One that isn't weighed down by the worlds cruel sense of humor. It filled a special place in her heart seeing him be able to smile. It reminds her that if a man inhabited by the vengeance seeking demon can be happy, than so can she. When they got to the house and inside they just watched another movie finishing the movie popcorn. Gabe stayed up past his bedtime but seemed unaffected by it after he had coffee.

" _I cant believe your drinking coffee at eleven at night._ " Robbie gestured to gabe drinking from the mug.

"Well, I need to stay up long enough to see you open your gift." Gabe set down the cup and leaves the room.

" _What do you mean gift? Gabe what did I-_ " Daisy interrupted robbie hopping up from the couch.

"That reminds me, I have one for you too." She leaves out the front door to get a box wrapped in black and a silver bow. It had taken her days to find him the perfect birthday gift for him. Since she didn't know about robbies birthday being the other day at the Dia De Los Muertos party. When she popped out of her car she noticed two people sitting on their motorcycles not too far away. One looked familiar but she ignored it and went back inside to find gabe holding a red box in his lap.

" _Listen guy's this is nice and all, but I don't-_ " Gabe stopped him giving him a firm point.

"Robbie you haven't had a proper birthday in years, and not one gift. You deserve this, and with my last five minutes with all your attention I want to see my brother open his gifts." He forces the box out giving him a smile.

He gives in and takes the red wrapped box. " _I swear if its expensive._ " He opens the box and gabe drills his fingers nervously to see if he will like it. Inside was a thick book with a well put together cover reading " _The Reyes Boys._ " Robbie smiled opening it to the first page was an old picture of him.

"It was the oldest picture I could find. And there are pages to fill." Robbie looked a little more before hugging the hell out of gabe.

" _Thanks gabe. I know I haven't been the best brother in the world._ " Gabe tilted his head.

"Robbie, you do so much more than you give yourself credit for. There could be no better brother." That hit robbie hard. No bullet or explosion could hurt him, but the real stuff like this, emotion, was his greatest wound. It never hit robbie to reflect on the past and for good reason, but some of the best memories with gabe were in there.

Daisy warm inside seeing this man of fire and steel melt to a simple act of love. "Come on, you got one more over here." Robbie looked over and smiled at the wrapping.

He huffed out words under his breath, " _Hu, silver and black._ " She held the box and looked at her watch.

"Wait a few seconds." She waited as is struck 12:01 and let go of the box. "Sorry, didn't want to ruin your promise to gabe." When he opened it a sound stirred that was vividly familiar.

"Fitz and Jemma built them, SHIELD issue really. Magnesium alloy is supposed to be the strongest metal besides vibranium." It was in its own box and it had a pattern of O links and diamond shape links. At the end's were foot long sharp daggers. "They're called kyoketsu shoge. Very dangerous in the right hands, or you could end up cutting yourself. May picked it since your already familiar with the chain. She said she is willing to teach you how to use them. But that's not my gift, mine is at the bottom." He dug under all of the tissue paper and found a small box. He opened it to find a steel necklace that looked like snake bones, it also had a snake skull clasp and a cross charm. He put it making sure it fit, it didn't hang down but it a loose choker style. "Someone's gotta look out for you, and I obviously wont be there all the time."

" _Thanks chica, its beautiful._ " Robbie gave her a kiss and gabe just smiled.

"Well, now I know its serious." Robbie just laughed at his brothers smart ass comment.

They cleaned up the mess and started another movie. About thirty minutes in there was a knock on the door. What confused robbie was why would someone visit at midnight? It was just them and the reyes boys knew only a handful of people none of which would be up this late. Daisy didn't invite any friends so robbie got up and gabe went in the kitchen in case it was an intruder. It was common in their neighborhood.

Robbie opened the door to find an older lady probably in her mid forties casually dressed. Actually she was wearing chaps on her legs meaning she had been riding a motorcycle for a while. She had black hair and she looked hispanic. Robbie went back to his firm posture and dominant voice. " _May I help you?_ " She smiled... her smile... it was so familiar but he couldn't place it.

"I was hoping so, I'm looking for a Roberto?" She started playing with her hands.

" _Who's asking?_ " Robbie was feeling something very off then he stepped into sight.

"Come on kid, we need to talk." It was Johnny, he was back. But confused robbie just stepped back opening the door.

" _Blaze who is this?_ " He pointed to the girl who was now watching him. She was almost examining his features smiling sometimes.

Daisy popped up from the couch seeing the company. "Johnny?" He smiled a little giving a nod and gabe joined in.

"Robbie who are these people?"

He couldn't take it anymore it was getting too confusing. " _Johnny, who the hell is this woman? Not that its nice to see you back, but this is kind of out of the blue._ " He crossed his arms and johnny got closer to him.

"Is there somewhere private the three of us can talk?" Johnny suggested but was immediately shot down.

" _What ever it is you can say it in front of them._ " He was getting mad now. " _I made a promise to my brother, no more secrets. So start talking_." He could see the girl looking around and at gabe.

Johnny sighed rubbing his head. "Alright just cool down." She stepped forward and carefully reached for his face feeling him, but he firmly grabbed her arm stopping her. She pulled away rubbing her arm.

"My name is Juliana Reyes. Its me Roberto, I told you I would come home." He froze and the memory came back, but he pushed it down and clenched his teeth.

" _Our mother died six years ago and lies six feet underground in San Francisco cemetery. I should know, I visit her every year._ " Tears of hate and pain swell up and burned his eyes. Johnny snaps at him for the rude tone.

"For god's sake robbie, open your eye's." He tried it and let all of the memories flood in, and her face was clear. His heart twisted like someone crushed it. He actually let a tear fall.

" _How do you know for sure?_ " He was turning looks between johnny and his supposed mother.

"Its her because.." He rubbed his eyes. "Damn it robbie I thought you were old enough." The girl whispered to johnny but robbie could hear fine.

"John you need to tell him. We agreed when he was twenty-five." She looked like she felt bad for causing the pain to him. Daisy was sitting aside with gabe watching the world be pulled out from under robbies feet. Juliana gently grabbed his hands. "Robbie, there is something you need to know. But you need to stay calm okey? Keep an open mind." He just gave he confused look trading his view to johnny.

"Kid, you might want to sit down." Johnny pointed to the recliner. He rather him sit in case things got a little too out of control. But being his stubborn self he ignored his offer. Daisy had an idea of what was about to go down, the kind of thing she sorta dreamed of as a kid.

His mom grabbed his attention. "This is going to be hard but I will answer any question you have okey?" He was done with this game.

" _What the hell is so hard to tell me?_ " He looked at johnny but nothing so she stepped in.

"Robbie, your father wasn't _your_ father. He married me yes but he wasn't your real father." This was too much for him to have it handed to him slowly.

He looked deeply at her. " _Who is my father then?_ " She looked at johnny who was now crossing his arms very uncomfortable in the situation.

"Robbie, I am." He saw the fury in robbies eyes stir like a wildfire, and that is exactly how he acted.

Robbies tone was harshly accusing and full of venom. " _So for years you stood by even after she left? You did this to me and didn't bother sticking around? Johnny, I came to you for help and still nothing?_ " He glared at the taller man with eyes of cold steel and the room temperature practically spiked. " _Why? Why did you wait so long?_ "

Johnny made eye contact. "Because I was scared you were like me. I didn't want you to have this." Robbie just scowled and launched to his face.

" _Hell of a job you did._ " He went for the door in rage. Daisy tried going after him but johnny stopped her.

"He's too dangerous for you to follow. I'll go." They saw robbie leave in the charger fast and johnny hopped on his bike to follow. Gabe came up behind Juliana.

"Is it true?" She looked at him with care happiness.

"Yes honey, I'm home." She hugged him and he started to tear up. She caught sight of daisy and smiled. "I'm sorry for all of the drama." She shook hands.

"I'm daisy. Close friend to your son." She could see they worry and gabe smirked.

"No, your his girlfriend. Why is it so hard for you guys to say that word?" Juliana smiled.

"I work with SHIELD so I have met his 'other' side." Gabe's mother nodded looking to where they used to be.

"I thought you looked familiar, quake right?" Daisy lowered her sight nodding.

"Yeah anyway is that true? Is johnny his dad?" They went inside to get settled.

Juliana just sat on the couch sighing. "Temper, stubbornness, fire, and all." Juliana started explaining everything from the beginning.

################

Robbie raced down the quiet road flooring the gas and running lights. So much confusion racked in his head, and finding out the guy that gave you the demon is your father. It was too much to bare. His emotions were everywhere, and so much more than he was used to feeling. Overwhelmingly accompanied with the voices seeping back.

" _Don't tell me you knew the whole time too._ "

" **Kid, it wasn't my secret to tell.** "

" _Are you kidding me?_ "

" **Hey, I came from him remember. It was for your protection.** "

" _No. It was to keep the fact that your vulnerable secret. Is that why he is weak now? Did he split the riders power?_ "

" **Yes, even though I advised against putting me in a degenerate of a son.** "

" _Were done talking here._ "

" **We might be, but that emotion he told you to keep in check is everywhere.** "

He growled and changed gears going one-twenty. He drove away from the city stopping at a spot in the woods that looked over the city. So much was happening in his head he couldn't hear the bike engine in the back. Johnny tried getting close to him but robbie instantly ignited without warning. He roared with all of his anger it rocked the skies, so loud johnny had to cover his own ears. Robbie grabbed his head and fell to his knees taking rushed deep breaths.

"Robbie, calm down. Y-" As johnny touched his shoulder robbie turned lightning fast grabbing johnny's throat. What scared him was he saw it in his eyes, the lust to kill another being. The worse part was he knew it wasn't the rider, it was robbie. A cracking sound came from johnny's neck as his grip tightened. "Robbie... Let .. me go. I cant.. breath."

Robbie threw him down growling and walked straight by. He was fighting with himself, johnny could see it. It wasn't as discreet as a normal persons change in attitude. A mood change for a rider was like a personality, a shift in the body. He roared again and started repetitively striking a tree. Johnny pulled himself up breathing carefully but feeling it heal already.

Johnny seeing robbie the way he tried so hard to prevent from happening hurt him. It made him feel like a failure. He needed to fix this, and this time a firm grip was not the solution. He got close to the rider but kept his distance watching him release all the pent up emotion on a tree. The wood had started to split and blood started appearing. He wanted to feel the pain, pain was the only thing he knew to keep him calm.

"Robbie, please stop." Johnny asked and watched his body freeze and slowly turn. It was his voice that was dominant with the riders echo.

" _ **What do you know of stopping?**_ " He growled and shifted his skull in a wild jerk.

"Listen, i'm sorry about what I did. And I don't expect you to forgive me, but you need to here the whole story before you go off loosing control. At least listen to what I have to say then if you want I'll go." For once he was truly censer. Robbie was quiet a little bit looking over his shoulder and the fire extinguished as skin reanimated. He walked to the car and sat on the hood with a tens face.

" _So...Please explain how my father is not my father, but the ghost rider before my time._ " He crossed his arms not looking at him but to the city below.

Johnny joined him on the hood but robbie was too mad to care. "Before your mother and father got married they were in a rough time of their relationship, even though they had been together about six years. Your father was having an affair with another girl, and when your mother found out she left for a break. I found her at a bar and she was just so open and you know after one or two dates.. that happened. She had even found out about the rider and still excepted me. But after a week or so your father called over, and over trying to apologize for what he had done. Your mother didn't want to go, but I had things I needed to finish. Rider business, and I didn't want her to ruin her life with a stupid mistake so I let her go."

Robbie looked to johnny and still kept his stern face but his tone was softer. " _What happened after that?_ "

He looked down and back with a smile. "After two weeks your father proposed to her and that kept her there. About a few days after that she found out she was pregnant with you. She was so sure you weren't his, but she called me and kept it from him. At least until one night when you were what, Thirteen? She had told him and he didn't take it easily." He could hear air sharply escape robbie.

" _Yeah, you guys are awful at explaining things. How did she survive that fire._ " His face had finally relaxed but it was blank.

He rubbed his face feeling tired but he kept going. "She was in some trouble I don't know fully what it was, but she called for help one night. I heard gunfire in the background and raced my way over, and you know how fast we can drive. When I got there it was too late for your father but I got her out. She wanted to start over and got into the system and marked a burned body with her name and she died. She went off on her own journey that I know nothing of, but she told me to keep an eye on you."

Robbie shook his head walking to the edge of the canyon below feeling the bones in his hand. " _Is that the only reason you gave me this?_ "

Johnny joined him at the edge. "It was half and half. But I stayed here until that night I was out and saw your uncles car. Something in me compelled me to go, and I heard your brothers voice. I didn't see you until I had pulled your brother out. When I saw you I couldn't just let you go, and you made the deal. I split my own power and put it in you. The first time your mother told me of you I was so scared that me being the rider at the time would effect you naturally. Then seeing you change like that the first time... I had blamed myself for doing it to you, and I don't know what I was thinking."

" _I know you were just trying to help.. Its just something like this.._ " He gestured to johnny. " _Its just things have been changing too fast for my liking.._ "

Johnny smiled. "I can tell. You even look different, and I assume you and daisy are getting along?" He caught a twitch from the corner of robbies lip.

" _Yeah, the rider did this to my hair and it just seemed.-_ "

"Fitting?" Johnny had to admit it did go well with his getup. Robbie smirked turning back to the vehicles.

" _You and everyone else. And yes things are really good with daisy. Don't worry, we probably wont try anything for a while seeing how last time loki messed with my head in the middle._ " Johnny shot him a look. " _Yeah, and it was very weird._ "

"I cant believe he targeted you. Me and Thor had a throw down long ago in my young years, when I didn't really know control." He saw as robbie went to sit on the ground leaning against his car. He relaxes closing his eyes to just listen to the noise resonating from the woods. "So what are you two going to do now?" Johnny just shrugged joining him but across and against his bike.

" _I don't know. I know you warned me about SHIELD, but I have actually made friends. Almost the family I always wanted. No offense._ " Robbie opened his eyes and smiled looking back at the city. " _I actually went on a mission just a few days ago._ "

Johnny smiled, this was what he wanted seeing robbie grow up from a distance. To have these kind of conversations, to have him open up so easily. Because according to daisy when he first met her when they visited him in Texas, it was rare of robbie to open up. "Oh yeah? And how did day one of smart ass agent training go?"

Robbie chuckled softly. " _We were on a reconnaissance mission in the snowy fucking Himalayan mountains. Why do bad guys always pick those kinds of places to hide?_ " Johnny just shrugs. " _Anyway we had to hike our asses up a steep mountain and fitz was being stubborn letting himself nearly freeze his fingers off, so I helped with that._ "

"So you became there portable heater?" He raised a brow getting a hidden smile.

" _Kind of, at least until hydra agents spotted us and fired a missile at the top of the mountain. We were placed coincidentally next to a cliff and the snow under our feet started to shift right? Well no one could move fast enough, so ..._ " He continued on filling him in on all of the action that went down. From saving there ass from falling stories high into snow to saving the inhuman girl, Cam.

Johnny just sat there wide eyed. "Wow, so you saved there ass's?"

Robbie gave a curt nod. " _This wasn't the first time and probably wont be the last._ "

"I'm happy your finding a place you belong."

" _Actually before tonight one of daisy's friends jemma, she ran blood test. Its a normal thing that each agent has done, I think you being the rider at the time did effect me in a way or two_." He received a scared look from him. " _I never really thought about it, but I've never been sick even before being the rider. I have these sort of undead white blood cells that destroys anything alien to my own biology._ "

Johnny nodded. "I'm just grateful it didn't pass to you as a kid. You would have given 'raising evil children' a whole other meaning." Robbie smiled looking back to johnny.

" _I'm not sure if the other thing was passed down or a personal problem or what, but I was always drawn to danger. I always had a dangerous temper. It never really showed itself until mom and 'dad' left. I stayed in my room a whole week and destroyed my room._ " He looked back to his hands. " _But like I said, It could be a personal problem._ "

Johnny stood up and dusted off and sighed. "Do you think we should get back before they think were tearing at each others throats?"

He gave robbie a hand up. " _Yeah, I think we should. It is going to be very weird to call you dad._ " He dusted off and opened the car door. " _Maybe a little look around to hunt?_ " He suggested giving a hidden smirk and johnny just shrugged. Robbie still had a bit of anger pinned up so might as well right?

"What ever, Its not like i'm going to even try and stop you." They both drove from the lookout point back to the streets of L.A.

##################

It was around three in the morning, gabe had gone back to bed after hearing his mothers story, and daisy and juliana were asleep in the living room until the sound of engines woke them up. Johnny was first to walk in with robbie in tow. Juliana released a breath with her worry of johnny being unsuccessful of calming robbie. She practically sprung forward hugging him tight.

He didn't know what to do, it had been too long ago that family other than gabe show him affection. But he slowly eased into it resting his head on her shoulder and held her. Then he heard a heavy tear fall on his leather jacket and she sniffed. "There were so many times I wanted to come back to you robbie, I really did." He patted her back to comfort her.

" _Its okey, your here now... and that's good._ " She pulled away wiping her face.

"You have grown up so much from that boy I regretfully left, to the man you have become. I can see the house is the same as we left it minus a few photos." He smirked a little.

Daisy was happy for robbie, his life had been so cruel to him in the past. If it anyone who deserves this, earned this, its him. But that also would change things between them. Before it was just gabe, now she was probably at the bottom of four names on the list. And the understanding between each other of struggling to get by having no family. She felt herself sink at the idea of robbies heart being filled with the love she only replaced.

Robbie saw how tired the girls were and brought johnny and his mom blankets. " _Your room might be a little dusty, haven't really been up there since... since eli was imprisoned._ " That horrid name tasted awful on his tongue. It was all his fault he was the rider in the first place, then again his life would be so much different, and without daisy. " _You can stay as long as you like because legally speaking this is my house._ " He joked a bit to lighten the mood.

"Thanks kid." Robbie left the two over to daisy who was watching from afar.

"Hey rob, I just stayed to make sure you were okey so..." He grabbed her waist pulling her a little closer and his soft tone was ACTUAL happiness. And like he read her mind he spoke.

" _Don't worry chica, your still at the top of my list. I would never leave you behind._ " So she was there before? She laughed a little and joined him in bed.. It was one of those nice nights to because daisy wasn't awakened by his nightmare twitches. Once again safe in his arms daisy herself had the best of dreams.

#

#

#

 _A/N: And that ladies and gentlemen is the end to my vol. 1 of this series. The second one **The Past that Haunts You** will be out soon. Meanwhile, yes, I am working on the infinity stone series I have just been struggling to type it in. Now please Don't Be Afraid to leave comments. If I get more than two votes I will proceed with writing vol 2. Later!_


End file.
